Sofía, la Linterna Verde
by Maximilian Zalce
Summary: Sofía, una muchacha común y corriente de México, una día más por destinos que por azares, obtiene un anillo de poder de la corporación Linterna Verde, una formación de protectores intergalácticos que ella sólo creía reales en cómics; poco a poco esta joven irá desarrollando sus poderes para enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, y la inmensidad de lo desconocido.
1. Prólogo Voluntad

PRÓLOGO.

Voluntad.

En el día más brillante, en la noche más obscura…

Ningún mal escapará a mi vista.

Quien venere el poder del mal,

Tema a mi poder…

¡La luz de la linterna verde!

En el día más brillante…en la noche más obscura.

Las palabras apenas salían de mis labios, ¡qué importa! Mi batería de poder se encontraba perdida, ya que por alguna maldita y extraña razón no podía acceder a ella. Si mi anillo no se encontrara descargado, las cosas en este momento se volverían más sencillas. Pero en fin, tendré que resolverlo, porque puedo hacerlo, resolver todo este embrollo. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer…

Mi nombre es Sofía Valdez, y soy de la tierra. ¿A qué me dedico? Pues en realidad no es complicado; al tener una 17 años no se puede hacer mucho: vas a la escuela, haces tus deberes, y encajonas a tu mamá preguntándole porqué sangras cada determinado tiempo mientras están comiendo un sándwich de mermelada; en fin, cosas de todos los días. Me gustaba mi vida, bueno, en realidad la soportaba, porque era simple, sin peligros, ni emociones…en especial sin emociones, y creo que por ese lado empecé a preguntarme si había algo más en este mundo que simplemente hacer tarea, lavar platos, y luego irte a dormir para despertar haciendo todo nuevamente. El mundo como lo conocía comenzaba a volverse aburrido para mí, por lo que necesitaba algo para con lo que sentirme "encendida". Probé en un primer momento con los deportes, pero una niña corriendo más rápido que otros niños en una escuela masculina y conservadora empezó a traerme problemas (¡malditos pendejos pene chicos!). Eso me lleva a decir que también intenté con las relaciones sexuales. No me malentiendan, me encanta decirle "hacer el amor" y todas esas cosas cursis, en serio lo adoro, pero cuando exploras a muchos chicos de tu escuela incapaces de hacerte volar al cielo mientras gritas como un animal golpeado, con los ojos mirando hacia tu cerebro, una empieza a tener algunos conceptos como cosas irreales. Debí acostarme con más de 14 chicos distintos, más de una vez con cada uno, y aunque en un primer momento, cuando sientes un duro pedazo de carne romper tus partes íntimas hundiéndote en un mar de momentáneo placer, ninguno de ellos logró llenarme al punto que yo quería.

Los regaños de mi madre, je…fueron la parte fea. En serio me dolió mucho que me dijera que era una fácil, pero ya sabes cómo son los padres, ¡no nos entienden! Yo sólo quería emociones, y si tenía que romperme brazos y abrir las piernas para conseguir unos malditos segundos en un ardiente paraíso, pues bien valía la pena. Pero nada, ¡nada!, se le compara al día cuando recibí por primera vez, mi anillo de linterna verde.

Todo estaba normal: acababa de echarme un polvo con un chico, dejándolo seco por completo, porque déjenme hacer el paréntesis de que aunque tuviera diecisiete años, era mucho más activa que cualquier alumna bien portada de mi generación; después de mi primera vez, unas dos o tres veces más, ya no tenía ningún seguro o "llenadera" que pudiera apaciguar mi calentura infantil. Como decía, regresaba a casa, esperando un terrible regaño por parte de mi madre, ¡y oh sorpresa! Me encuentro un endemoniado y grotesco alienígena golpeándola sin cesar; estando casi moribunda, me pide que huya lo más pronto posible; mujer, no me lo pides dos veces. Y ahí me tienes, corriendo por mi vida a través de las muchas escaleras del edificio, tratando de escapar del monstruo ese. Algunos vecinos salen e intentan detenerlo, pero este fácilmente tritura a cualquier tipejo que se ponga en su camino, ¡cómo los despedazó! Fue total…

Me terminé metiendo en uno de los departamentos, y a mis espaldas el alienígena matando a todo el mundo con su fuerza bruta. Finalmente, llegué a la cocina, terminando en un puto callejón sin salida; si, mi cara era de "la he cagado". El alien estaba por entrar, y grité como una pinche marica; pero después de hacerme en los calzones, comprendí que no tenía otra opción: era él o yo. Ni hablar; así que alisté mis puños, y rezaba con que esas clases de karate y taekwondo sirvieran de algo. Y más valía, ya que el maestro de karate también me había dado duro por detrás.

El alien entró, y lancé el primer golpe, el cual él pudo bloquear, soltándome una patada en el estómago que me sacó el aliento. Después de eso, siguió golpeándome en la cara sin frenar; la fuerza con la que impactaba sus puños contra mi rostro era brutal; sentí el dolor en un inicio, luego la presión, el aturdimiento, y después…nada. No escuchaba, no sentía, sólo tenía la leve concepción de que esto era todo, hasta aquí habían llegado mis andanzas. Todo fue golpe tras golpe, golpe tras golpe.

Pero de entre los sonidos de carne lacerada y sangre chorreando, escuché unas palabras que jamás creí que escucharía en toda mi vida.

–"Sofía Valdés de la tierra, tienes la habilidad para superar un gran temor" –no sabía si reír o llorar, y fue entonces que pasó mi parte favorita–. "Bienvenida a la corporación Linterna Verde".

Cuando sentí el pequeño objeto introducirse en el tercer dedo de mi mano, a pesar de que apenas podía sentir algo de mi cuerpo, no pude contener la emoción mental: ¡alabado sean los putos dioses! (o debería decir "guardianes"), ¡había recibido un anillo de linterna verde! Y vaya que pensaba usarlo en este hijo de puta. Hice aparecer lo primero que me llegó a la mente: una espada, ya que esa mañana había leído algo acerca de Juana de Arco, y una no puede evitar la satisfacción de emplear un símbolo fálico para darle una lección a algún marica de por ahí. Ataqué directo al estómago, una y otra vez, haciendo que el maldito alienígena se desangrara y viera sus miserables tripas. Quise dar un golpe exacto en la verga, pero el hijo de puta se movió y le di en la entrepierna. Bueno, algo es algo.

El miserable se estaba tambaleando, y finalmente cayó en el piso de una cocina que hasta ese momento recordé que era ajena, percibiendo en ese instante como unos tipos me miraban horrorizada, y lo peor es que traían unos niños consigo; los niños no me vieron feo, pero si tenían cara de no comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; pues bien, lección número 1 en el libro de Sofía niñitos: no dejar que un puto adulto se aproveche de ti. Con el anillo materialicé un martillo tan grande para poder destruir sus cabezas, pero es en ese momento cuando se escuchó nuevamente la voz del arma esmeralda.

–Niveles de energía llegando a cero.

Imaginen la mentada de madre mental que les hice a los guardianes por semejante babosada, ¿a quién se le ocurre enviarme un anillo de poder sin estar cargado? Digo, si bien he leído mis cómics, no es que precisamente uses el anillo para algo importante una vez que lo recibes, ya que no acostumbras ir a la pelea inmediatamente después de recibirlo, ¡pero joder!, ¡¿y si fuera otra puta crisis final?!, ¡¿una noche obscura?! Si alguno de esos hombres como Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner (como me calienta ese hombre), u otro muriera en batalla, sería lógico dar el anillo cargado a un próximo portador y continuar en la batalla. Miré al alienígena en el suelo; en fin, el trabajo parecía hecho. Salí corriendo como su puta madre de ese departamento, hasta llegar afuera del edificio.

¡Y eso es básicamente todo hasta ahora! He estado vagando por las calles durante horas, escondiéndome de la ley. Si, se preguntarán, ¿por qué una recién alistada oficial intergaláctica está escapando de un mediocre escuadrón terrestre? Simple: mi anillo está descargado, por lo tanto no puedo acceder al universo de bolsillo para tomar la batería de poder, y sin ella, no puedo decir el juramento, y poner a andar esta cosa, y si no la pongo a andar, y me encuentran los polis, la cosa se va a poner fea aquí. Si, ya sé que fue un alienígena, y yo no tengo la culpa de nada, pero oye, ¡no se puede confiar en la ley hoy en día! Demasiadas normas hacen imposible ver la simplicidad de los hechos. Sin embargo, ser encontrada por la ley no es mi único problema, ya que he estado pensando mucho desde que recibí este anillo.

Según mis investigaciones (y con ello me refiero a los cómics que escondo debajo de mi cama), el anillo tiene activado la aplicación de fuerza letal, lo que significa que ya pasó la guerra con el Siniestro Corps, y si mi intuición no me falla, ya que nunca me ha fallado…bueno, casi nunca, significaría que también ya pasó la noche más obscura, la batalla con Nekron y los linternas negras. En estos momentos deben estar enfrentando la ira del primer linterna, Volthoom, lo que quiere decir que igual tanto Hal Jordan como los demás linternas, (incluyendo al sensual Guy), están ocupados enfrentándolo; ¡vaya suerte la mía! Estoy sola en esto, pero… ¡un momento! Si no mal recuerdo, los guardianes declararon guerra con el libre albedrío, o en el peor de los casos son presos del primer linterna, el punto es… ¿quién me mandó el anillo?, ¿y por qué? Por unos momentos miré al cielo, y noté que todas las estrellas permanecían en calma por ahora, ¿qué sucede allá?, ¿pasó algo malo?, ¿y qué tal si las aventuras de un linterna verde no son como la cuentan los cómics?, ¿qué tal si…perdieron…y me mandaron el anillo como última esperanza del universo? ¡Dios santo! Mi instinto me dice que me mandaron este anillo desde otra dimensión, para tener una última pizca de voluntad y depositar sus ínfimas esperanzas en una desconocida. Digo, es una opción, pero si estoy en lo correcto, quiere decir que soy la última esperanza del puto universo…bueno, tanto el de ellos como el mío, siendo claros.

¡Pero estoy varada aquí, en la tierra, con la policía pisando mis talones! Mierda, mierda, mierda, debo pensar en algo, debo hacer algo. Tiene que haber alguna forma de cargar el anillo, ¿pero cómo…? ¡Ah! No puedo pensar con tanta hambre. Primero debo comer algo, y luego pensar en cómo salir de este embrollo. Dios, lo que daría por un polvo ahora mismo, joder que si, y a juzgar por donde andaba, creo que puedo tener las dos cosas a la vez. Me apresuré por unas cuantas avenidas más, y llegué a una residencia típica, con un portón negro antes de entrar, y toda la cosa. Aquí vive un amigo mío, un grandulón de pacotilla llamado Daniel, y es de los chicos que prefiere pasarse toda la tarde en casa leyendo que salir a parrandear. La puerta necesitaba llave, pero aunque ya pasó mucho tiempo de estar aquí, me sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme paso; me introduje sigilosamente al pequeño patio, y decidí ocupar la manguera antes de entrar, ya que aún estaba cubierta de sangre por lo del alienígena. Una vez que estoy lo suficientemente limpia, me acerqué a la puerta tocando el timbre, pero al escuchar algunos pasos acercándose, me quité el anillo y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Se abrió la puerta y ante mí apareció la montaña de músculos dedicándome una sonrisa amable; tengo que admitir que aunque se la pase en su habitación todas las tardes, estaba en buena forma. Pude jurar que sus ojos se iluminaron al verme:

–¡Sofía! Tanto tiempo, milagro que te dejas ver –me dice alegre.

–¡Ay! Mira quién lo dice –le digo con una sonrisa.

–¡Pásate! ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿De comer?

–De comer, ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

–Pues sírvete lo que quieras, ¡la casa invita!

Ese era el buen Daniel, siempre atento conmigo; aunque era tonto e ingenuo, puedo decir que era un buen tipo. También cabe decir que tuve la oportunidad de probar "su equipo", pero fue un momento muy breve, una "calentura emocional", según él, ya que no quería ser de los chicos que engañaba a su novia. Tengo medio resentimiento con él, porque aunque quiera ser fiel, y respeto eso, ¡me lo dijo a mitad de pleno faje! Ya saben, cuando las cosas se ponían más que duras. Me aparté un rato, pero nunca hubo rencor, ya que cuando iba a su casa, él siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a atenderme. Al entrar pude ver a Yoselín jugando videojuegos en la sala, y a Arturo revisando cosas en la computadora; ambos me saludaron al llegar, sin distraerse de lo que estaban haciendo. Verán, la madre de Daniel murió hace tiempo, y su padre siempre está afuera por asuntos del trabajo, por lo que la casa del grandulón siempre queda disponible para sus amigos. Yo soy la que lleva más tiempo conociéndolo, ya que estos chicos apenas cruzaron palabra con él por ser compañeros de universidad, así que no me llevo mucho con ellos. A pesar de todo, su relación de "amistad" es demasiado extraña, ya que Daniel prefiere pasársela encerrado todo el día en su cuarto, cuando éstos se la pasan acá haciendo cualquier cosa que les venga en gana…claro, no es que causen mucho problema. Sin embargo, una ojeada a la sala me permitió ver que me faltaba una persona; le pregunté si hoy no veía a la Carmen.

Ella era su novia, una mujer de su misma edad, aunque actuaba como una maldita niña mimada ante todo, sin mencionar que era una coqueta con todo hombre que se le cruzaba, para lástima de Daniel el atento. A veces venía por aquí, y se la pasaba fumando en el sillón de la sala, pero en muy contadas ocasiones. No nos tragábamos una a la otra, ya que pensaba que yo le robaría a Daniel, ¡cómo si le afectara tanto a esa puta de mierda! Al preguntarle sobre ella, el grandulón se detuvo, un destello de tristeza cruzó por su rostro, y me dijo lo que ya sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano:

–Carmen…Carmen y yo ya no estamos juntos…

–¿Y por qué? –inquirí. Como si no lo supiera.

–Se fue con otro… –fue todo lo que me dijo.

Daniel podría ser tonto, tarado, y a pesar de todo lo que lee, es muy ingenuo, y por lo mismo tiene corazón que le rompan; ya saben cómo son estos niños sensibles, hacen a alguien su todo, y luego no saben qué hacer, ¡y lo peor de todo es que no es algo malo!, es una característica muy tierna de un hombre…de un buen hombre, pero siempre he dicho que cada quien se busca lo que cosecha. Le puse una mano en el hombro.

–Híjole Daniel, lo siento… –no era alguien expresiva, pero si imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo–. ¿Quieres hablar…?

–No, no –negó levemente–. Sólo iré a mi cuarto y leeré un poco para distraerme. Estoy bien –no grandulón, no lo estás, pero respeto tu decisión. Iba a subir la escaleras, pero antes de irse, volteó a verme sonriendo–. Me alegra que hayas pasado por aquí, me alegraste la tarde.

Y se fue. ¡Joder! Ahora si me siento mal por él; un torpe tan tierno como él no se merecía algo así. ¡Carmen en serio era una puta de mierda! Claro, ya sé qué van a decir, ¿cómo una fácil como yo lo dice? Pues bien, sin herir susceptibilidades, les explicaré: Carmen, es una puta, y yo soy una fácil, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Resulta que Carmen cambia hombres como cambia de ropa, por el hecho de que se siente vacía por dentro, y sin respetar el más mínimo gesto de simpatía hacia ella, porque cree que eso la hace ser débil; yo busco emociones y aventuras no porque me sienta vacía, ¡sino porque disfruto mi vida! Disfruto de mi cuerpo, mi piel, tocarme el clítoris, sentir una tibia humedad correr por mis muslos en los momentos de mis orgasmos, y a cada hombre con el que estuve le di su respectivo tiempo y respeto, aunque ellos no pudieran complacerme, jamás me burlaría de ellos, quizá un chiste o dos, pero en buena onda, además de que me ha tocado en más de una ocasión que alguno de ellos tuviera novia, y estaban temerosos ante lo que hacían, porque creía que los iba a chingar, ¡y no! No era ese mi objetivo, solamente el de sentir las más asombrosas sensaciones de mi vida. Si Dios, cuando esté frente a él, decide mandarme al infierno por ello, yo le respondería: "haber, tú me diste el don de la sensibilidad, ¡no puedes culparme por usarlo como yo quisiera!", digo, así le diría yo si tuviera que rendirle cuentas a él, y ya que tengo el anillo, quien sabe. Los otros dos me dijeron que intentaron animarlo, pero que no pudieron, concluyendo de que estaría bien por ahora…

¿Cómo? ¿Consumidores de la tecnología como ustedes me vienen a enseñar lecciones de vida a mí? ¡Eso si me da gracia! Lo siento chicos, pero ustedes no entienden ni la mitad. Juro que una vez que tenga mi anillo cargado, voy a probar los límites de la fuerza letal con la puta de Carmen; yo no necesito compensar nada como ellos…

Me encaminé a la cocina y saqué del refrigerador un poco de Spaguetti, la puse en el microondas el tiempo suficiente, y empecé a comer. Mientras devoraba lentamente el platillo, me puse a pensar en Daniel, y lo triste que estaba. Me dije a mi misma que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Fue cuando volví a mirar el plato de lasaña, y concluí que llevarle algo de comida sería un buen comienzo. No me gusta hacerle de puta sirvienta, pero supongo que él se alegraría al verme llevándole su alimento. Tuve que decirme varias veces: ¡vamos Sofía! Sé una buena amiga. Le preparé una porción, y subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto, no toqué la puerta, pensando lo divertido que sería cacharlo masturbándose, pero para mi decepción, sólo estaba leyendo. Él se sorprendió al verme, y no era para menos ya que sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos bastante ajustados y una playera sin mangas:

–Hola Dani. Como soy tan buena amiga, te traje algo para tragar en tu estado de niño rechazado –ok, tal vez eso se escuchó muy rudo, pero él conocía mis intenciones, y la sonrisa que se asomó por su cara confirmó el agradecimiento.

–Gracias Sofía, pero el niño rechazado no tiene hambre.

–¡Ósea, me hiciste prepararlo por nada! –dije en cómica ofensa, dejando el platillo en una mesita.

–No lo tomes así.

–Tal vez sólo debí aparecerme en ropa interior, y así estarías feliz.

–Si te pusieras unas botas negras de tacón, quizá…

–No abuses de tu suerte, pervertido.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente. Me alegra haberlo contentado, pero la sombra de la tristeza aún estaba en su rostro. Suspiré para mis adentros, pero me surgió una idea de la nada. Él estaba triste y yo necesitaba adrenalina, así que, ¿por qué no?

–¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió algo muy loco, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que…nunca terminamos lo que empezamos… –el me miró extrañado. Sabía que no lo convencería con palabras.

Tan pronto como dejé de hablar, me quite la playera, dejando ver mis pechitos ocultos por mi sostén blanco.

–Sofía, por favor –intentaba negarlo, pero él me deseaba–. Ahora no puedo.

–¿Te parece que estoy pidiendo tu maldita opinión? ¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos? ¡Somos amigos! No tiene nada de malo…

No leía mucho, pero me atrevo a decir que su moralidad y sus pasiones están teniendo lucha en su interior. Si no fuera tan niño bueno…en fin, creo que no tengo otra alternativa más que darle lo único por lo cual estaría a mis pies, literalmente. Me senté en el escritorio frente a su cama, y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa seductora mientras cruzaba mis piernas sensualmente frente a él:

–Vamos Daniel, ven aquí, y dame un masaje en los pies.

–¿Cómo? –se sonrojó. Ya casi te tengo…

–He caminado muchísimo en este día, y mis pies están muy cansados. Necesito que alguien me los consienta –noté como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar–. Si lo haces bien, te daré un tiempo para que le hagas a mis pies lo que tú quieras, ¿si?

Le guiñé un ojo, y eso fue suficiente para que su hombría se alzara frente a cualquier razonamiento aburrido. Vaya, sí que ha crecido. Me encantó que su enorme pene se viera sometido a mi santa voluntad, y debo decir que me excitó un poco. Él puso delicadamente el separador en su libro de poesía romántica universal, y lo puso a un lado, llegando hasta mí de rodillas. La mirada de hambre sexual que mostraba su rostro no tenía precio, lo cual me hizo soltar una risa coqueta que lo hizo estremecer. Debo admitir que era hábil con las manos, porque me descalzó rápidamente, y con una delicadeza casi solemne. Una vez que mis pies desnudos estuvieron a la vista, él tomó primero uno y empezó a masajearlo con manos fascinadas, sin perder el control necesario para darme la satisfacción que deseaba. No me excitaba en lo más mínimo, pero si que se sentía muy bien. Pasaba de un pie a otro, y yo gemía suavemente para hacerle saber mi aprobación en cuanto a su trabajo:

–Muy bien Danielito –le dije ya pasando un rato–. Es hora de darte tu premio.

E inmediatamente puse uno de mis pies justo en su cara, respondiendo con suaves caricias, e inhalando el aroma que despedía él. Tengo que admitir que mis pies apestaban muchísimo, pero a Dani pareció encantarle; nunca entenderé la fijación por los pies olorosos de una mujer, ya que eso, en algunos casos, los excita. Él pasó de olisquear a besar, y de eso, a lamer con desenfreno. Tuve la oportunidad de tocarle su erección mientras seguía en lo suyo, y me pareció lo suficientemente erecto…pero quería excitarlo más. Le puse mi otro pie en su cara y lo aparte lo suficiente como para poder levantarme; carajo, su expresión de dominado me encantaba, era justo lo que necesitaba. Rápidamente me quité los pantalones y mis bragas, luego me volví a sentar y le ordené que se acercara mientras abría mis piernas. El veía mi "tesoro" con fascinación, y pensó que era el momento de la "gran entrada", pero lo volví a arrodillar y tomé sus cabellos haciendo que estampara su cara contra mi vagina, a lo que respondió con olisqueos y besos leves, ¡vamos Dani, me estás aburriendo! Presioné aún más su cara contra mi cosita, a lo que pareció entender, comenzando a lamer desesperadamente, ¡oh si, nene! Esto está mejor. Su lengua se introducía en mi clítoris de tal modo que me sacaba uno que otro grito de placer, es decir, no era perfecto, podía mejorar mucho, pero tampoco lo hacía mal.

Ya después de un ratito de lamidas, decidí ponerle el juego más emocionante, apartándolo una vez más, y girando sobre mi misma, mostrándole directo en su cara todo mi posterior. El sin pensarlo comenzó a besar y lamer mis nalgas, y aunque se sentía rico, le ordené que lo hiciera más fuerte, y si algo ya probó Daniel es comprender mis mandatos, por lo que tomó mi trasero, y lo abrió, empezando a lamer mi culo con una desesperación tan deliciosa, que me permití disfrutar un poquito de ese hambriento gesto. Me subí al escritorio como pude, e igual le ordené que lamiera mi vagina, a lo que hizo gala de sus músculos, levantándome lo suficiente para tener ambas cosas accesibles a su paladar. Todo se puso más cachondo cuando mis jugos vaginales caían directo en su rostro, y me sentaba de vez en cuando asegurándome de que se untaran lo mejor posible; si esto no lo hace feliz, al menos no me olvidará en toda la noche. Tuve mi primer orgasmo de este encuentro, y él se lo bebió todo con tal gusto, que una vez más volvió a mi culo sorbiendo a más no poder. Dios, quizá subestimé al chico, por mi santa madre que…que…

Oh no… ¡Mi madre!

–¡Daniel! ¡Ah…! Detente… –intenté soltarme, pero su agarre en mí seguía muy firme–. Daniel, ¡Ah…! Carajo, ¡detente idiota!

–¿He? –fue todo lo que dijo ante esa expresión, con todos los jugos sexuales aun escurriendo de su boca.

Intenté brincarlo para poder alejarme, pero no sé qué hizo que también se movió, y terminamos los dos contra el suelo. Rápidamente me levanté, y busqué mi ropa comenzando a vestirme.

–¿Sofía? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

No le respondí, ¡mierda!, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ¡Dejé a mi madre moribunda en el piso del departamento! Qué imbécil soy. Fue tanto mi apuro por no ser atrapada que la olvidé completamente. Dios, la recuerdo, estaba tan dañada…más vale que siga respirando. Estaba vestida y por salir, pero sentí el agarre de Dani.

–Sofía, ¿por qué no me respondes? Creí…que te estaba gustando.

–No es eso.

–¿Te lastimé? ¿Hice algo mal?

–¡No! Maldición, sólo tengo que ir a un lado, ¡ahora!

–Deja vestirme, te llevaré en mi auto, llegarás más rápido.

–No Daniel, no puedes acompañarme. Tengo que ir sola –en ese momento me atrajo más hacia él.

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás en problemas? Déjame ayudarte Sofía, por favor.

A veces odio que Daniel sea tan abnegado. Él es el claro ejemplo de que lo caliente no quita lo tonto. Aunque debo admitir que es un tonto tierno, muy lindo conmigo…pero no, no puede ayudarme, no ahora, no con lo que se avecina:

–No Daniel, por favor, sólo suéltame.

–¿Qué es? Dime por favor…

–No puedo decirte Dani, ¡por favor! Sólo suéltame, no puedo perder más tiempo.

La sombra de dolor volvió a los ojos de Dani, y aunque me maldije a mí misma para mis adentros, le agradecí que me soltara. ¡Carajo!, ¿por qué tratar con sentimientos es tan duro?, por algo el camino de una superheroína es solitario:

–Está bien… –susurró–. Sólo prométeme…que estarás bien.

Maldita sea por pensar con las vísceras, ya que sin decir nada, planté mis labios con los suyos en un gran beso, recordando el estúpido estereotipo de dar el último beso antes de ir a la guerra:

–Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento –dije al separarme de él–. Y ni creas que te vas a salvar de mí, grandulón, me la debes, y vas a terminar lo que empezaste, miserable pervertido.

Mientras le mentía, le di otro besito, esta vez más suave. Claro Sofía, ni siquiera tú sabes si regresarás de esto, pero no tengo otra alternativa más que darle ánimo a mi muy peculiar forma de hacerlo. Me alejé de él, salí de la habitación y no me detuve hasta estar fuera de la casa, y mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas, saqué el anillo y me lo coloqué en la mano derecha. Sé que no funciona, pero me hace sentir mejor, además con lo que viene…no es mala idea tenerlo cerca.


	2. Capítulo 1 Esperanza

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Esperanza._

 _En el día más temible, en la noche más furiosa,_

 _Con los corazones llenos de fuerza,_

 _Nuestras almas se encenderán._

 _Cuando todo parezca perdido en la guerra de la luz,_

 _Miren las estrellas_

 _¡Para que la esperanza arda brillante!_

En el camino seguía sintiéndome como una rata miserable; ¿cómo es posible que sin importar cuánta falta de lógica tenga en mi vida, haber abandonado a mi madre a su suerte? ¡Ay Sofía, no te hagas pendeja! Tenías miedo…no querías que la gente te viera, ser atrapada por los policías, terminar en un albergue. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda al pensarlo. Estaba cagadísima de miedo, y mi cerebro automáticamente se desconectó de todo. ¡Maldita sea! Mi mamá estaba desangrándose mientras que yo, ¡poniendo mi trasero en la cara de un amigo! Joder, ¿qué pedo conmigo? Miré el anillo por unos segundos: si tenía miedo… ¿por qué me eligió?

Al llegar a las cercanías del edificio donde vivíamos mi madre y yo, vi que había muchas patrullas en el lugar, y no era para menos, es decir, ¿cuántas veces un alienígena armado ataca una residencia tranquila? Me acerqué un poco más al ver que ocurría, y me percaté también que había una ambulancia.

¿Sería buena idea dejarme ver sólo para saber cómo estaba mi madre? Dios, realmente esperaba que estuviera bien, sólo hemos sido ella y yo desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo desde que…

Reaccioné al momento en que van sacando dos camillas con cuerpos envueltos en sábanas blancas, a lo que respondí con una mentada de madre mental, ¿qué mierda está pasando?, ¿también están sacando el cuerpo del alienígena?, ¿cómo nadie lo notó? Bueno, supongo que el gobierno no quiere que cunda el pánico entre los habitantes que pagan sus impuestos. Pensaba en ir allá, pero se me ocurrió, además de que podría encontrarme con la familia que presenció la batalla, y meterme en serios problemas, podría seguir a la ambulancia y que me llevaran hasta donde estaba mi madre. Soy una genio. Las ambulancias arrancaron, y al pasar a un costado mío, noté el sello del hospital Esperanza, a lo que ya sabía dónde dirigirme.

Caminé unas cuantas calles, y llegué al susodicho lugar; entré pasando por un mar de personas, hasta llegar con la recepcionista, una morena guapa, bastante joven, quien me saludó amigablemente, y me preguntó qué deseaba. Pregunté acerca de mi madre, y le di los datos necesarios para que supiera a quién me refería, a lo que ella contestó que en estos momentos está siendo atendida y no se permiten visitas; iba a replicar, pero desistí al pensar que era lo mejor, ya que le daría un ataque si supiera lo que había ocurrido. Pregunté si se encontraba bien, y la doctora me dijo que aunque perdió mucha sangre, ella iba a sobrevivir sin problemas; eso me alivió. Me preguntó que quién era yo, y le dije que sólo una conocida; igual me dijo que si deseaba dejar un mensaje, ella haría que lo recibiera:

–No, no gracias. Mejor vendré en otra ocasión –le dije sonriendo.

–Ella se encuentra en buenas manos, no te preocupes por nada.

–Por cierto, ¿no trajeron otro cuerpo de la escena del crimen?

–¿Otro cuerpo? –preguntó sorprendida–. No sé niña, de eso no me han dicho nada.

No, claro que no. Algo están escondiendo, y alguien está orquestándolo todo; me preocuparé por eso después. Le agradecí a la enfermera, y salí del hospital, ¡joder! Estaba en ceros, mi madre en el hospital, y con un anillo de poder inservible…pero si me otorgó el anillo, quien quiera que fuera el responsable, debió estar seguro que encontraría una forma de echarlo a andar. Esta situación me recordó al número 8 de la nueva serie de Linterna Verde, donde Hal Jordan y Siniestro se encontraban atrapados en el planeta de la tribu Índigo, teniendo poseído al primer Linterna Negra Black Hand; si no mal recuerdo, la luz índigo podía canalizar todos los colores, y cuando canalizaron el de la voluntad, Hal aprovechó eso para cargar su anillo, aunque fuera energía simulada. Lástima que yo no tenía un Black Hand o una tribu índigo cerca para cargar mi anillo…sin embargo, eso me lleva a pensar en Kyle Rayner, cuyo anillo era sensible a las demás entidades del espectro emocional, lo que significaría, indudablemente, que el anillo es capaz de interactuar con diferentes energías, aunque en diferentes formas… ¿verdad?

No, no, no, esta es una idea ridícula, una idea absurda, la peor idea que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda funcionar? ¡No se puede!, no, jamás, nunca…

Carajo… ¡no tengo de otra!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba para enfrente de una terminal eléctrica, o así creo que le llaman, donde están las grandes antenas y toda la onda; como la seguridad es muy buena, pude treparme por una parte de las rejas donde no había alambre de púas. A pesar de ello, no había muchos trabajadores, por lo que pude escabullirme fácilmente; me paré frente a una caja de fusibles en la pared, de la cual salían unos cables que terminaban en pinzas que cargaban alto voltaje…no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía otra opción…empecé a laborar el plan que había tenido en mente. Cabe aclarar que no sabía ni madres de electricidad, pero sólo me queda internarlo y esperar lo mejor.

Me quité el anillo, y le conecté ambas pinzas poniéndola en una zona alejada a cualquier metal o artefacto eléctrico, y también me alejé unos cuantos metros del anillo, cercana a la caja de fusibles, rogando una vez más en mi mente por no arruinar la que podría ser la última oportunidad de salvar el universo. Bajé la palanca.

Apareció un destello de voltaje el cual me asustó haciendo que cerrara los ojos, pero seguía escuchando un incesante zumbido con algunos ruidos eléctricos. Abrí los ojos un segundo después, viendo como el anillo era rodeado por algunos choques de corriente; los destellos se mantuvieron un rato más hasta desaparecer. Por la puta madre…

Le quité al anillo las pinzas y lo miré detenidamente; no detecte gran cambio, además de que estaba algo caliente. Suspiré… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Me volví a colocar el anillo con decepción:

–¿Y ahora qué hago?

–¡Oye, tú!

Levanté la vista y me giré encontrándome con un señor regordete; la acción automática fue huir, sin importar cuántas veces me llamara ese sujeto. Ni siquiera supe porqué demonios estaba corriendo, quizá por… ¿vergüenza? Es decir, ¿cómo esperaba que realmente funcionaría esto?, ¿un anillo de poder que se cargue con electricidad? Suena tan lógico como el que Superman saque versiones miniatura de él, o que su estornudo logre destruir un universo entero. Ya no estamos en la época de oro donde los héroes todo lo podía; y yo ni siquiera soy una heroína. Corrí más fuerte al sentir las pisadas atrás de mí, ya que ahora no sólo era el señor regordete, sino otros dos imbéciles que pensaban que estaba haciendo algo ilegal; ¡qué va! Seguramente tienen eso como excusa para joder a alguien ya que eso enciende sus vidas vacías…maricas. Huía tan rápido como podía, por lo que salté con todo el impulso posible para trepar la rejilla y seguir corriendo; seguí hasta volver a las calles, donde finalmente, doblando rápidamente una esquina me encontré en un pequeño mercado. Me detuve en un pequeño puesto de verduras, esperando a que los tipos pasaran, pero la señora que estaba atendiendo el negocio, se me quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Noté apenas que la señora me empezó a interrogar, pero yo no le respondí al estar más concentrada en otras cosas; me empezó a decir que me fuera, a lo que sólo le dije que se callara un momento; se entrometió otro imbécil que preguntó qué ocurría, y la señora dijo que si podía llamar una patrulla para que me llevaran, por lo que el tipo sacó su celular mientras en la esquina veía a mis perseguidores apuntándome con el dedo. Les menté la madre a todos y seguí corriendo calles abajo, preguntándome cómo salir de esto. Si el tipo realmente llamaba a la patrulla, iba a tener poco tiempo, así que doble una vez más en otra esquina, me seguí hasta salir por donde estaban los transportes; me subí a una combi fingiendo tranquilidad, y por un momento me sentí agradecida de que esta, por una vez en esta puta vida, se fuera rápido por su ruta original.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que pensé, así que cuando ya había pasado una hora y aún nada, me decidí bajar y seguí corriendo hasta un bosquecillo de por ahí cerca. Me interné lentamente por ese lugar, y cuando el aliento no me daba para más, terminé recargándome en un árbol.

El tiempo pasó, y al recordar lo sucedido, empecé a maldecir a todo mundo golpeando el tronco de un árbol. ¿Por qué la gente es tan estúpida?, ¿por qué se mienten tanto a sí mismos?, no quieren ayudar, ¡lo único que quieren es joderte!, ¡lo único que quieren es sacar provecho de ti!, ¡lo único que quieren es ver cómo te cagas de miedo e impotencia mientras tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto! ¡Carajo…! ¡Puto Dios!, ¡Putos guardianes!, ¡Putos todos!, juro que me desquitaré, juro que voy a ahogarlos en toda mi rabia. Mientras seguía golpeando el tronco, noté el anillo en mi dedo:

–Tu…y tu pinche culpa…

Me quité el anillo y lo arrojé…de no ser por esta mamada, nada de esto habría pasado, ¡todo seguiría normal!, mi mamá estaría bien, y yo no tendría que huir… ¿por qué nada me sale bien? Puta madre…

Respiré hondo, y miré el anillo nuevamente en la tierra, podía notar su presencia al ver cómo despedía un brillo reflejado de la luz del sol. Tomé mi cuello y lo giré un poco haciendo tronar mis huesos; vi las heridas en mis nudillos, a lo que empecé a arrancarme pellejos para distraerme. ¿Así es como se comporta alguien escogido por la corporación Linterna Verde?, si somos escogidos por superar el miedo, y llegó a mi un anillo real, ¡un puto anillo real!, ¿y voy a estar aquí llorando como un bebé? Me lleva la chingada. "Sofía Valdez, tienes la capacidad de superar un gran temor", ¡a la verga! Si me estaba cagando cuando ese monstruo me quería matar…pero también quería salir viva de allí. Cuando alguien quiere matarte, obviamente te asustas; tu corazón se acelera y sientes cómo tiembla todo tu cuerpo… ¿por qué sentimos miedo?...pues porque…queremos estar vivos… ¿si, no? Es decir, si no quisieras vivir, pues que te maten cuando quieran, pero no quieres que te maten, porque tienes miedo de perder aquello que quieres…volver a sentir aquellas cosas insignificantes de la vida que a ti te gustan tanto, como comer, dormir, fornicar, en fin, tantas y tantas cosas…obviamente si vivo es por mí, pero también…tenía miedo de no volver a ver a mi mamá…y haría cualquier cosa por volver a verla…

Me percaté de un cambio en el ambiente, un calor más concentrado de lo natural, a lo que vino una oleada de luz esmeralda que me hizo voltear hacia el anillo, de dónde provenía todo este fenómeno. Lo observé sólo por un segundo, para que el anillo, abandonara el brillo, y destellos de electricidad saltaran de él:

– _Presencia de energía sintética de poco alcance detectada: procesando…detección similar de energía central finalizada. Procesando…asimilación de energía completa: anillo cargado en un 1.75 % de su capacidad…_

Al callarse el anillo, lo único que pude decir fue: no mames…

Lo había conseguido… ¡lo había conseguido! ¡Lámanmela y gocen hijos de puta! ¡Soy una puta cabrona de la ciencia! Esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente, provocando una enorme sonrisa debajo de mi sangrante nariz. Tomé el anillo y me lo coloqué en el dedo índice. Este era el momento que había esperado.

Pero de pronto, sentí algo en la cabeza, una fuerte presión; los músculos de mi cuerpo se doblaron hasta hacerme caer al suelo. Inmediatamente, todo se volvió obscuro.

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que divisé fue una enorme blancura. Moví mi cuerpo y poco a poco me incorporé hasta notar que me encontraba en una especie de enfermería estilo animé, de esas que tienen camas divididas por cortinas, grandes ventanas iluminando la habitación y toda la cosa. Instintivamente observé mi mano; respiré hondo: el anillo seguía allí. Mientras me lo ponía, escuché pasos y la puerta empezando a abrirse; sin saber porqué, volví a hacerme la muerta escondiendo mis manos, escuchando como la puerta se abrió completamente, escuchándose unos pasos acercándose directo a donde estaba. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, y escuchaba todo lo que decían… _"Aún es muy joven",_ llegué a escuchar, también de que el cuerpo había sido trasladado…esperen, ¿qué cuerpo?, ¿el de mi madre? Quité ese última pregunta al escuchar que hablaban de que mi madre se encontraba hospitalizada…, ¿entonces se referían al otro cuerpo, al del monstruo? El sujeto, el hombre, ordenó que dejaran a mi madre por el momento, y que se concentraran en mí para cuando me despierte para iniciar… ¿las pruebas?, ¿de qué pruebas me hablan?, ¿quiénes son estos sujetos?, ¿cómo saben de mi madre? Todas esas preguntas pasaban como un torbellino en mi cabeza, hasta que escuché unas pisadas alejarse, y pude sentir como la mujer aún se quedó a mi lado. ¿Ahora qué hago?, debo ser inteligente. Mientras empecé a formular un plan, siento las manos de la mujer peligrosamente cerca de mí, a lo cual reaccioné apartándome de ella. Ella se sorprendió, pero me dedica una cálida sonrisa al momento siguiente, disculpándose por haberme asustado. Sé inteligente Sofía, actúa como si no supieras qué pasa; le pregunté quién era ella, y dónde demonios estaba, porque además de que me escuché convincente, serviría para saber dónde carajos me metí. Ella era la doctora Ángel, y al parecer, estaba en un hospital. De pronto, la mirada de la mujer cambió, y miró directamente a mi mano, ¡maldición, llevo el anillo puesto! Seré estúpida…

–Es un interesante anillo el que llevas ahí…

–¿He? ¡Ah! Esta cosa vieja, es sólo una baratija. Realmente no importa…

–Bueno, si es así, ¿por qué no me lo das para deshacerme de él? –puta madre…

–He, bueno yo…

–Vamos. Tienes razón en decir que es una baratija, yo no le veo ningún valor. Si me lo das, me desharé de él en este momento.

¡Pendeja! ¿Crees que tengo diez años? No me engaña la sonrisita falsa que llevas en la cara. Vamos Sofía, piensa en algo…y en eso vi el plato lleno de jeringas en la mesita al lado de mi cama. En ese momento, decidí quitarme el anillo, y se lo entregué a la doctora:

–¡Muy bien niña! ¿Ves cómo no fue difícil? Ahora mismo me desharé de él.

–Antes, me puede decir porqué estoy aquí, realmente no recuerdo mucho…

–¡Oh! No te preocupes por nada –dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Había algo en su mirada que me molestaba mucho–. Estás aquí porque estás enferma, como muchos otros que vienen a este lugar. Nosotros nos dedicamos a ayudar a ese tipo de personas, y cabe decirlo, hemos hecho maravillas. Y así como hemos ayudado a todas esas personas…vamos a ayudarte a ti –dijo eso último tocando la puntita de mi nariz, a lo que me sentí muy incómoda.

Ok, quiero largarme de frikylandia en este momento. Ella se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dispuso a irse. Era ahora o nunca. Esperé a que diera algunos pasos, y en eso, tomé las jeringas y la bandeja de metal, me incorporé brincando a la otra cama, descubierta de cortinas, y me lancé contra ella. Para mi mala suerte, puso los brazos, y el golpe con la bandeja sólo sirvió para derribarla y hacerla soltar el anillo…pero no dejarla inconsciente. Traté de ir por el anillo, pero inmediatamente ella me lanzó un golpe en el estómago con tal fuerza que me sacó el aire; me tomó de los cabellos y me estampó contra el suelo, poniendo su pie en mi espalda; empezó a hablar en un tono que no había empleado antes, uno más hostil y serio, pero en realidad no sabía qué tanto más me estaba diciendo; sólo sé que me alzó por los cabellos tratando de pegarme en el rostro, pero puse las manos, y le clavé una de las jeringas en su muñeca, haciendo que me soltara. Aproveché su distracción para lanzarme hacia donde estaba mi anillo, y me lo pongo sin dudar:

–¡Acceder a batería de poder! –le dije al pequeño objeto.

– _Confirmado._

Una pequeña luz esmeralda se hizo presente frente a mí, dejando una batería de poder real frente a mis ojos. Estaba por tomarla, cuando en ese momento sentí un objeto metálico clavado en mi costado. Ángel se abalanza sobre mí trayendo la misma jeringa que le clavé, intentando clavármela a la cara, mientras que con la otra mano intenta ahorcarme. Yo apenas pude detener su mano armada, por lo que con la otra buscaba la linterna, y una vez que la tomé, la lancé directamente a su cabeza, alejándola de mí. No conforme, le volví a atizar otro golpe certero en la cabeza haciendo que cayera desorientada. Un último golpe la deja fuera de combate, pero noté que aún se movía. Escuché pasos en el corredor, y no tenía donde correr, hasta que me percaté de la ventana a mis espaldas. Señor, no quiero hacer esto. Me acerqué rápidamente, y noté que estábamos a muchos pisos de altura; carajo, ¿qué otra opción tenía?, usé la linterna para romper parte del vidrio, y así fui quitando lo demás justo al momento en que tiran la puerta. Sin pensarlo, lanzo por la ventana, y lo primero que noté es una enorme ráfaga de aire que me golpea en el rostro, dándome cuenta de que estaba cayendo de lo alto de un enorme rascacielos. Me aferré a mi linterna sin perder tiempo:

– _¡En el día más brillante! ¡En la noche más obscura!_ –la sangre empezaba a diluirse de mi cuerpo–. _¡Ningún mal escapará a mi vista!_ –escuché disparos dirigidos a mi mientras caía, el suelo cada vez se hacía más cercano–. _Que aquellos que adoran el poder del mal…_

La frase se detuvo en mi garganta. Mis parpados se cerraban lentamente, mientras que yo sentía mi cuerpo cada vez más liviano. La caída me abrumaba, y empecé a recordar a mi madre, y a Daniel… ¿hasta aquí acaba? Realmente, aquí acaba mi cruzada…maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera había empezado! No quiero…, ¡no quiero! Fue en ese momento que me di una mentada de madre a mí misma, ¡porque chingo a mi madre si me rindo en esta ocasión!

– ** _¡Teman mi poder…! ¡LA LUZ DE LA LINTERNA VERDE!_**

Un enorme destello verde envolvió mi cuerpo, y sentí la calidez de la energía a través de mí. De pronto todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba flotando; me miré a mí misma llevando un ajustado traje verde con negro, todo rodeado de destellos brillosos que se movían a través de mí; volví a mirar el anillo, brillando más que nunca. No sé de dónde agarré la confianza, pero todas esas noches leyendo sobre linterna verde debían servir para algo. Estaba en el negocio, bebé…y le iba a sacar todo el jugo posible. Estaba por arribar una vez más a ese lugar endemoniado, dispuesta a regresar el golpe, justo cuando una punzada de dolor me detuvo, y el anillo me habló, diciéndome que tenía un daño severo en los tejidos corporales, y una hemorragia interna estaba en progreso; fantástico, ¿no? El anillo me propuso la retirada; maldición, ahora que tenía las de ganar, pero no me iba a ir sin un recuerdo. Le dije al anillo que escaneara el puto lugar; no sabía exactamente si el anillo iba a obedecerme, pero quería que memorizara este lugar…porque íbamos a volver. Pero el anillo sólo dijo: _"Negativo: campo de energía desconocida detectada. Evaluación: datos insuficientes",_ menté la madre una vez más a los guardianes por esto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo ya que el anillo inmediatamente expulsó una alerta de amenaza, habiendo evaluando la situación. ¿Amenaza? Fue cuando logré divisar una silueta justo en la parte donde yo había saltado, aunque no logré divisar de quién se trataba. En fin, decidí hacerle caso al anillo, y volé tan rápido como el nuevo poder que tenía me permitió hacerlo. Mientras iba más allá de las nubes, pude llegar a ver que el enorme rascacielos tenía un letrero que decía _BraveLabs_ ; me importó un comino, y seguí el vuelo por entre las nubes…

Fue apenas en ese instante, cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba volando… ¡carajo! ¡Estaba volando!

¡Era una linterna verde!

Sentía claramente el flujo del viento chocar contra mi cara, y por la velocidad desbordante con la que atravesaba el espacio a mi alrededor, tuve que cerrar un poco los ojos; todo debajo de mí parecía un pequeña mancha borrosa. Miraba hacia arriba de vez en cuando y podía ver el sol con toda naturalidad sin lastimarme. Mi mente se desconectó un momento, ¿esto es lo que sintieron Hal Jordan, Kyle, y los demás, al tener el anillo por primera vez? Esa emoción…este poder de salir, sobrevolar la monotonía. En un primer momento estaba en silencio volando, pero al siguiente, gritaba como loca haciendo volteretas estúpidas en el aire, y aunque sabía que me veía ridícula, mande al carajo ese pensamiento, ¿cuántas veces en tu vida tienes la oportunidad de volar? ¡Estaba bien verga! Volé directamente al cielo, y pude ver claramente como el color azul que envolvía la tierra poco a poco se hacía negro; a pesar de llevar el anillo, sentí la marea de frío azotando mi cuerpo, y en eso me di la vuelta para contemplar la mayor maravilla que he visto en mi vida hasta ahora: la tierra. Guau, se veía…preciosa, enorme, no sabía exactamente cómo describirlo. Emoción pura, el poder a mi alcance…reflexioné acerca de eso y miré mi anillo. Ahora puedo hacerlo todo, es real, ¡es real lo que tengo! Joder, ¿qué significa?, ¿qué tan asombroso es tener un anillo? La sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi rostro al contemplar tal espectáculo, poco a poco se fue borrando, al ser asaltada por los pensamientos de este día. Recordé a mi madre, el hospital, y un sabor amargo se manifestó en mi boca; la tierra era linda, lástima que poseía la peor mierda en el universo: la humanidad. Recordé a mi madre, así que decidí volver a la tierra, e ir directamente al hospital donde la tenían.

Llegué al edificio, y con un comando hice que el anillo lograra camuflar mi cuerpo, (¡imaginen mi carita de emoción al poder hacerlo!) permitiéndome inspeccionar cada ventana hasta dar en la habitación donde estaba mi madre, ¡vaya suerte que le tocara una con ventana! Logré entrar sin problemas, y me acerqué a la cama para verla mejor. Dios, se veía tan frágil. Aún respiraba, con normalidad, así que acaricié una de sus mejillas rogando al cielo a que se aliviara pronto. Amaba a mi madre, en todo este tiempo sólo hemos sido ella y yo; a pesar de mis constantes salidas nocturnas con otros hombres, y accidentes con deportes extremos, siempre ha estado ahí conmigo; sus constantes regaños que duraban hasta la madrugada, sólo demostraban lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, y lo mucho que me quería. Desde que papá se fue (y ojalá se pudra en el infierno), mi mamá se esforzó al máximo para que yo tuviera todo…no lo consiguió; no había dinero, no había comida, no podía ir a la escuela, no conseguía trabajo, entre muchas otras cosas más. Aunque a veces la culpaba a ella, yo sabía que era por este maldito mundo tan estúpido y enfermo en el que vivíamos. Deposité lentamente un beso en su frente, susurrándole un último adiós. Ella se pondrá bien, saldríamos de esta como siempre, eso lo prometo.

En ese momento, el anillo empezó a brillar nuevamente, no con el color esmeralda habitual, sino con un color azul claro. El color de los linternas azules: Esperanza. La energía azul envolvió a mi madre, haciéndola brillar intensamente por unos segundos, para después observar que las heridas de su cara se habían desvanecido, y en su rostro se podría comprender un semblante de paz. Mi madre estaba mejor…

Vaya, ¿cómo chingados hice eso? Me senté al lado de mi madre, y miré el anillo durante un largo rato, haciéndome pensar a fondo todo lo que sabía de Linterna Verde. El anillo aparentemente puede canalizar las diferentes energías del espectro emocional, lo cual podría volverme muy poderosa… ¿pero por qué puede hacer eso?, ¿por qué me lo mandaron a mí? Seguía sin entender nada, pero era seguro que había un propósito de tener ese poder. Aún seguía firme en que el universo peligraba y alguien necesitaba mi ayuda, además de que aún tenía que arreglar cuentas con ese supuesto lugar llamado _BraveLabs_. Mi fiel instinto me decía que había una enorme fiesta preparándose por ahí, y había obtenido una invitación; ahora tenía un deber, un propósito con este anillo, no sé exactamente cuál, pero sé que lo averiguaré pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2 Compasión

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Compasión._

 _Tor Lorek San, Bor Nakka Murr,_

 _Natromo Faan Tornek Wot Ur._

 _Ter Lantern Ker, Lo Abin Sur…_

 _Taan Lek Lek Nok…_

 _¡Formorrow Sur!_

Desde niña siempre me gustaron los cómics, eran mi adoración, mi posesión más preciada, porque con ellos sólo tenía que dejarme llevar por sus historias, y podía alejarme un rato de esta mugrosa realidad; mis favoritos eran los de linterna verde. No me malentiendan: Superman repartiendo golpes a Doomsday, Batman quebrando al Guasón, La Mujer Maravilla luchando contra Hades, Capitán Maravilla combatiendo a Black Adam, todo eso igual me gustaba, ¡hasta Aquaman tenía lo suyo!, pero nada de eso me impresionaba tanto como Hal Jordan partiéndole su madre a todos con el arma más poderosa del universo; un arma que también tengo ahora. El punto es que sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos, relajarme un momento, e imaginarme a mí misma al lado de la corporación enfrentándonos a otro puto villano espacial. Pero siempre el pinche mundo se las arreglaba para destrozar mis momentos felices en mi mente, como el golpe que me acababa de dar por culpa del estúpido autobús que se detuvo precipitadamente ante una luz roja; mientras me sobaba el golpe, empezaba a recuperar mi sentido de orientación, recordando a dónde me dirigía.

Algo que determiné en su momento es que mi madre no podía quedarse en ese hospital, ya que ese manicomio de _BraveLabs_ la tenía detectada; una vez que curé sus heridas, con el anillo logré llevarla hasta donde vivían unos tíos míos; obviamente no me presenté, sólo les dejé una nota que decía que la cuidaran mucho, y como sabía que eran tan buenas personas, no temí por el estado de mi mamá, y tampoco tuve que preocuparme que la detectaran, ya que lo hice tan sigilosa y rápidamente, que creo estará a salvo por un buen rato. Me sentí mal en un principio, pero al ver cómo la empezaban a atender, me dije que era lo mejor por ahora. Mis tíos siempre fueron buenos, siempre ayudando a mi mamá en lo que podían, hasta que terminaron igual de jodidos que nosotros, pero igual, siguen abnegados y testarudos en rechazar un pedido de auxilio. Esa actitud me recordaba un poco a Daniel…

Luego me dirigí a casa por algunas cosas como dinero, comida, y ropa; pensaba llevarme mis cómics, pero como los tenía tan bien memorizados, los dejé bien escondidos, diciéndome a mí misma que regresaría por ellos. Me llevé lo menos posible para que todo cupiera en una sola mochila durante mi viaje; tuve la suerte de que no hace mucho, una amiga mía que había conocido en mi niñez, siendo ella más grande, se había establecido en Chiapas, y me mandó un correo preguntándome que si las cosas por acá estaban muy de mierda, era bienvenida a pasar un tiempo por allá. Ya tenía tiempo en haberme mandado esa invitación, pero logré mandarle un correo diciéndole que le tomaba la palabra; si las cosas estaban por ponerse feas, pensé que era mejor esconderme por un tiempo. Estaba determinada a volar hacia allá, pero antes de que mis pies se desprendieran de la tierra, me dije a mí misma que si debía mantener un bajo perfil, era en todos los sentidos, incluyendo en usar mi anillo; no quería tampoco yo ser detectada por nadie. Tomé el próximo autobús a Chiapas, y es donde estoy ahorita. Observaba la lluvia caer lentamente sobre el cristal de mi ventana, y el sonido produjo en mi un efecto arrullador, pero sabía que no podía dormirme, carajo, ¿cómo podría? Después de todo lo que sucedió en tan poco tiempo, y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Pero me sentía tan jodida…tal vez sólo unos minutos de sueño…

Pero antes de cerrar mis ojos, me percaté que el autobús ya se había quedado demasiado tiempo sin moverse, lo cual más que fastidiarme, me extrañó. Estaba por alzarme y ver qué ocurría, cuando en ese momento dos sujetos se levantaron rápidamente portando pistolas amenazando a todos los pasajeros:

–¡Órale cabrones! ¡No queremos chingaderas! Pásenos sus carteras, bolsas, mochilas, ¡todo!, ¿me escucharon? –dijo mientras el otro, aún armado, pasaba por los asientos recibiendo en una bolsa todo lo que se demandaba. El primer sujeto observó al conductor–. ¡Sigue conduciendo hijo de tu puta madre! ¿O qué, he? ¿O qué? –le dijo apuntándole con la pistola dos veces. El autobús empezó a avanzar otra vez.

El otro sujeto dejó una bolsa con su compañero, y sacó otra recogiendo lo que faltaba. También se llevaba una que otra bolsa o mochila que llevaran. Cuando el tipejo llegó conmigo, sólo me le quedé mirando; se enfureció, gritándome _"¿qué pendeja?",_ amenazándome una vez más de que le entregara todo; me apuntó con la pistola, y yo seguí sin moverme un centímetro. Sentí como la energía de mi anillo fluía terriblemente; fácilmente podría darle una lección a estos sujetos, pero una vez más la vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que me detuviera. Si revelo el poder del anillo, no sé cómo salgan las cosas sin llamar demasiado la atención, ¡si no estuviera sentada y encañonada! Si hacía algo drástico…podrían detectarme, o peor, tratarían de rastrear a mi madre otra vez, y si la encuentran…mis tíos…

Bajé el brazo; no dije nada, me tragué mi rabia y en silencio les entregué la mochila que llevaba a un lado al igual que mi cartera; el tipo me las arrebató y se fue sin decir nada. Los ladrones una vez más llamaron nuestra atención, diciendo que nos bajarían a todos los pasajeros, y ellos seguirían su rumbo en el vehículo, y que si no acatábamos sus órdenes, matarían al conductor. Sabía que no lo haría, eran amenazas burdas, huecas, sólo para hacer que nos bajáramos y ellos disfrutar de su botín más adelante.

Me seguí quedando en silencio, hirviendo del pinche coraje de partirle su madre a estos cabrones hijos de la chingada. El pensamiento de mi madre volvía a mí, y me hacía gruñir por lo bajo. El autobús se detuvo, y poco a poco nos fuimos bajando de él; una vez que el autobús estaba libre de pasajeros, se cerraron las puertas, y el transporte siguió su camino. Aún todos estaban en grupo sin saber qué hacer exactamente ya que les quitaron todo; varios se juntaron tratando de armar un plan para salir de esa, mientras que otros decidieron tomar su propio derrotado camino. En cuanto a mí, la vida me ha enseñado que siempre debes guardar tu dinero en tu calcetín derecho por si te asaltan; llevaba más de cinco mil quinientos en billetes grandes, y sonreí para mis adentros. Muchos aún estaban viendo si juntaban lo suficiente para ver dónde podrían pasar la noche, ya que estaba obscureciendo, y casi decidí ayudar, pero recordé a lo que había venido, y no podía distraerme. Me abroché el suéter, me escogí de hombros, y eché a andar por mi lado.

No sé dónde me encontraba, pero realmente no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo: tenía dinero, y el anillo de poder, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Mientras caminaba, me puse a pensar en el anillo, y me empezó a intrigar el hecho de que siguiera mis órdenes…bastante bien. Cuando quise la batería de poder, acató sin el más mínimo y puto problema, incluyendo el hecho de crear un camuflaje tanto para mí como para mi madre. Me detuve, mirando el objeto en mi dedo; si podía ordenarle cosas así, quizá pueda decirme quién lo envió, y con qué propósito. En fin, no perdía nada con intentarlo… ¡ja!, esa fue buena.

Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle al anillo si podía escucharme, y al responderme éste, sonreí; le pregunté que si sabía de dónde provenía; me echó en cara lo más predecible, que venía de Oa, cede de los guardianes del universo, y demás. Eso estaba padre, pero no era lo que quería escuchar; quería respuestas. Rectifiqué mi pregunta, para saber si alguien lo había mandado conmigo, de otra dimensión:

– _Revisando trayectoria de búsqueda, analizando…confirmado: traslado de partículas a través de túnel dimensional ocasionado por energía desconocida._

–¿Energía desconocida? ¿Es decir…no sabes quién se encargó de que llegaras a mí?

– _Bloqueo en memoria central._

¡Vaya! Eso era nuevo; en todos mis años leyendo acerca de linterna verde y las diferentes funciones que tenía el anillo, nunca escuché de una donde se podía bloquear la memoria del artefacto. Aparentemente, quien sea quien me haya lanzado ese anillo, si realmente fue alguien, no quiere que sepa quién es. O en otro caso, si no fue nadie, significa que algo debió suceder para no poder abrir los archivos secretos del anillo. Terminé mi interrogatorio queriendo saber por qué podía acceder a las demás energías del espectro emocional. _Datos insuficientes. Bloqueo en memoria central,_ fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta.

Me lo imaginaba: jodida y sin respuestas. La frustración fue tal que me hizo patear un bote de basura que estaba cerca de mí, ¿cómo esperaban que detuviera a los malos si no me decían el cómo ni el porqué? Me detuve en una cervecería, y mandando todo al carajo por un momento, me compré un sixpack bien frío. Empecé a beber, chorreando el líquido por mi garganta, ardiéndome en un primer momento; en el segundo trago fui enviada al paraíso. Me senté en una de las mesas de servicio que a veces encuentras en una de esas tienditas, y seguí con mi bebida tranquilamente mientras mis pensamientos iba y venían al compás de las gotas de lluvia; necesitaba un polvo, sin duda, pero era extraño que no lo requiriera con urgencia. Me terminé la primera cerveza, y decidí que era momento de buscar dónde pasar la noche; mientras me levantaba, una mujer se me acercó, una pordiosera, extendiéndome su mano. Me preguntó que si tenía algo que comer para compartirle, y secamente dije no, pero cuando volvió a insistir, poniendo de excusa de que sus hijos no han comido, le grité diciéndole que consiguiera un puto trabajo.

Dios, cómo me cagan los pobres. Mi madre y yo cuando atravesábamos una etapa difícil, nunca mendigamos a nadie, sino al contrario, nos pusimos las pilas para que hubiera algo en la mesa: yo me ponía a trabajar y ella también, así de simple. Cuando la despidieron, ella perdió la esperanza, y todo se fue a la mierda.

La vieja aún seguía terca creyendo que podría sacar algo de mí, pero justo cuando estaba por dar la media vuelta, otra persona se unió a nosotros: una monja, quien le dio algo envuelto en un paño morado, seguramente comida e hizo que se fuera dándole una bendición; yo simplemente me quedé ahí sin decir nada; la monja volteó a verme, y yo me le quedé mirando con cara de pocos amigos:

–Al ayudar al prójimo te ayudas a ti misma –me dijo tranquilamente. Yo suspiré enojada y me di la media vuelta; ella me tomó del hombro–. Te hace falta compasión.

–¡Ve a que te den por la cola! –le dije molesta soltándome, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarme sin conocerme?

–No tienes porqué expresarte de esa forma.

–¡Hablaré como se me venga en gana! ¿Quién te crees? ¿Porqué no te metes en tus asuntos, hermana?

–Ayudar al prójimo, ayudarte, es mi asunto.

Ella seguía tranquila, y la situación empezaba a volverse más bizarra, ¿quién era esta tipa?, ¿"la novicia justiciera"? Me miraba de una forma extraña, dura, pero como si me conociera de hace mucho. Me sentí incómoda; tomé lo que quedaba del sixpack y me largué de ahí echando humo. La situación cada vez se hacía más de la chingada conforme pasaba el tiempo; me caga que me digan qué debo hacer, en especial cuando es algo estúpido. Compasión, si claro; el mundo nunca tuvo compasión por mi madre o por mí, ¿por qué yo iba a tenerle compasión a los demás? La compasión es para quien se lo merece, para quien realmente lo necesita, ¡y a esa anciana no la conocía!, ¿por qué voy a dar algo mío por alguien que ni conozco?, si uso este anillo y tengo este poder lo uso para salvar a quienes en verdad me importan, ¿los demás qué? Eso eran los pensamientos que pasaban en mi cabeza mientras me terminaba la cuarta lata de cerveza que había comprado. La lluvia no era fuerte, pero continuaba constante, y ya mi cabello estaba empapado; debía encontrar un hotel pronto. En ese momento entré en una calle que estaba más o menos habitada, y a la mitad, divisé una figura que me llamó la atención; me mantuve donde estaba y miré bien, dándome cuenta de quién era: ¡el puto ladrón del autobús! El tipo caminaba apresuradamente tratando cubrir su cuerpo de la lluvia. Aplasté la lata que tenía en mi mano, y la dejé caer a mis pies. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro; esto era perfecto. Ya casi obscurecía, y realmente estaba de humor para golpear algo. Seguí al sujeto por algunas callejuelas de la zona, y vi que se detuvo justo frente a un portón viejo y oxidado. No había nadie más en esa calle que nosotros, así que me dije que era el momento de la venganza. No dudé en lo más mínimo, e hice que el anillo materializara una mano gigante que se lanzó hacia él, atrapándolo rápidamente; él gritó sorprendido, pero no por mucho tiempo cuando mi mano lo estampó contra el suelo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor; me acerqué a él, y cuando me miró, hice aparecer un bate que le dio justo en la cara, y luego recordando mis antiguas clases de karate, hice que mi pierna fuera cubierta por una bota de armadura grande, pateándolo de vuelta hacia el portón, pero lo hice con más fuerza de la necesaria, y lo mande por arriba del mismo. Envolví mi cuerpo en energía y di un salto hacia donde estaba; el lugar estaba lleno de casas en mal estado, pero eso no fue lo que me importó, ya que una vez que lo vi en el suelo adolorido, fui hacia él amenazante; me burlé de él, pateándolo un par de veces más; le exigí que me devolviera todas mis cosas si no quería que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas por aquí. Dios, esto se sentía genial; ¿qué te parece hijo de la chingada? Sentía el latido de mi corazón demasiado fuerte y las manos me temblaban, pero siempre con una sonrisa. ¿Qué me estaban diciendo de la compasión? ¡Quién la necesita! ¡Así se resuelven las cosas!

En ese momento, escuché un pequeño grito el cual me distrajo un momento de mi presa; alcé la vista para ver que era una mujer, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia al sujeto y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Aparentemente, por todos los balbuceos de ella, me enteré de que era su esposa. Noté como otras personas salían de la misma casa…y eran niños. También pude divisar a algunas personas que miraban desde los hogares deplorables, alumbrados levemente por la luz de mi anillo. Escuchaba los balbuceos de la mujer, pero nada que me interesara, ¡joder! No estaba para aguantar eso, ¿qué le pasa a la gente hoy en día que es tan molesta? Alcé mi brazo haciendo que mi brillo fuera más poderoso, y la mujer sólo pudo cubrirse para recibir mi ataque…un ataque que nunca llegó. Escuché a los niños llegar, y mi ánimo se fue por los suelos; la mirada de los niños y sus manitas alzadas contra mí tratando de defender a sus padres fue…bueno…me partió la madre.

En aquel instante, ya no era una Linterna Verde, sólo una chica con un anillo cuyo poder no comprendía, amenazando a una mujer inocente. ¿Qué carajos está mal conmigo? Todos me miraban, con rabia, con miedo, con dureza, y aunque correspondí sus gestos tan simples, por dentro estaba hecha una tormenta. La mujer se descubrió, y me miró con mucho miedo; mi vista regresó a ella y la miré con dureza, lo cual la intimidó; sólo respondí que quería mis cosas de vuelta.

La mujer preguntó a qué se refería, y yo dije que ese bastardo se las había robado junto con otro inútil. Se hizo el silencio entre la mujer y yo. El tipo poco a poco se quiso levantar, y de la nada, llegó el otro ladrón dispuesto a ayudarle. Después de algunas explicaciones, y contestaciones sin sentido por parte de ellos, me invitaron a pasar a su casa para resguardarme de la lluvia, y aclarar la situación. La tensión se hizo más fuerte, y claro, yo estaba por berrear como nunca lo había hecho. Pero la sensación que tuve antes me invadió, lo cual me hizo permanecer en silencio; pensé en sólo irme, pero como la lluvia comenzaba a volverse más fuerte, me dije que no sería una mala idea…

Lo siguiente que sucedió es que ahora estábamos en una pequeña sala, yo sentada frente a los dos sujetos que me asaltaron (descubriendo que son hermanos), y la mujer de antes. Empezaron a explicarme que ellos no eran de por aquí, que antes vivían del cultivo o algo por el estilo, realmente no estaba poniendo mucha atención, ya que estaba muy cansada; aparentemente, un pariente suyo terminó siendo dueño de las tierras de por aquí, y como él tenía resentimiento con ellos por quién sabe qué, arruinó sus cultivos, y ellos desesperados se vinieron acá, dónde tampoco, gracias al jefazo ese, no recibieron mucho apoyo. A mí realmente no me interesaba eso, yo sólo quería mis cosas de vuelta, y bien se los externé, ¿qué quieren de mí?, ¿compasión?, ¿caridad? ¡Son ladrones! El hecho de no tener trabajo no es excusa para robar en los camiones, porque les quitan el dinero a personas que se esforzaron realmente para conseguirlo. ¡Joder! Y el otro sujeto…era el claro ejemplo de que alguien en el poder puede joder a todos los demás. Sin embargo, ante ese último pensamiento, miré mi anillo, y al recordar la sensación que tuve cuando iba a atacar a la mujer, no pude evitar remordimiento. ¿Soy tan mala como ese engendro? Hubo más explicaciones sin sentido, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de escuchar; sólo dije que quería mis cosas, y me largaría por la mañana. Fin del asunto.

El otro hermano se despidió del otro y su mujer, saliendo de la casa. Me quedé en el sofá tumbándome para estar más cómoda; nadie me dijo nada, sino que el otro sujeto me trajo la mochila cerca de donde estaba, para luego hacer que toda su familia se fuera a sus respectivas habitaciones. Me acerqué a mi mochila cerciorándome de que todo estaba ahí, y al ver que todo estaba en orden, me tumbé otra vez rememorando historias de linterna verde, antes de irme de ahí en pocas horas; claro, ¿no esperarán que me quede en una jodida casa de mierda con un ladrón de poca monta, verdad? Soy más inteligente que eso. No quiero dormirme en la noche y ser sometida para que me roben el anillo. Sólo me quedaré un rato a descansar antes de irme. Pasaron ya unas horas desde que todos se fueron a dormir; yo igual me sentía algo somnolienta al recordar cómo el linterna verde Kyle Rayner, en el número 13 de la nueva serie, canalizaba la luz roja de la ira, para al final canalizar la luz azul de la esperanza para curar las heridas de algunas personas. Un momento memorable, debo decir; yo también quiero hacer eso…pero aún no sé cómo.

Escuché unos pasos llegando hacia mí, y volteé encontrándome con una mocosa. Se quedó ahí, viéndome, cargando un estúpido peluche:

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? –le dije con fastidio. La niña siguió ahí, mirándome, como sorprendida.

–¿Eres un superhéroe? –preguntó inocente, aunque fue una pregunta estúpida.

–No, soy una superheroína, ¿qué eres ciega?

–Ah, perdón –dijo escogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Usted va a ayudar a mi papá?

El silencio que provoqué ante su pregunta se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida, y muy enojada. ¿En serio me había preguntado eso?, ¿después de todo lo que su padre me hizo espera que lo ayude? Estaba bien pendeja esa niña. La miré, expresando lo único que se me vino a mi mente por tanta rabia: _¡Tu papá es un imbécil y un ladrón! No se merece mi ayuda…_ ante esas palabras, ella se quedó en silencio, abrazando su juguete. No, no, no, ni pretendas sentirte mal; recuerda mis palabras mocosa: cada quien cosecha lo que siembra. Sonreí para mis adentros al haberla puesto en su lugar, y vaya que se sentía bien. Volví a concentrarme en mis pensamientos, pero la mocosa seguía sin irse, ¡carajo!, ¿qué más quería? ¿Porqué los niños no entienden a la primera?

Ella volvió a hablarme, y yo le dije que se fuera al demonio.

En serio creía que podría ayudarla. Volvió a llamarme unas dos veces más sin poder pronunciar bien la palabra superheroína; _superheruana_ era todo lo que oía, hasta que me harté y me digné a verla:

–¿Qué quieres?

–Si me ayuda, le daré al señor orejotas. No es mucho, pero es lo que más me gusta…

Estaba por insultar a la niña, pero al incorporarme y verla claramente, algo me sucedió. Fue como un balde de agua fría, como si sufriera de pronto un dejavú a lo ojete. Yo…yo había vivido esto antes. Miré con más atención a la niña, y sin saber porqué, me sentí transportada exactamente ocho años en el pasado, donde una yo más pequeña, se acercaba a un adulto de negro corazón, pidiéndole que no la abandonara a ella y a su madre…a cambio de unos cómics…

 _¿Verdad que no nos vas a abandonar?... te daré mis cómics, papá, por favor, ¡por favor!... prometo que seré una niña buena, pero no te vayas…_

Siempre obtuve silencio.

¿Y si sólo me quedo callada?, ¿qué pasaría si no le respondo?, esta niña está dispuesta a entregarme algo muy preciado sólo por obtener un signo de esperanza, algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le he estado negando desde que me habló. De pronto el cansancio y el sueño se apartaron de mí, permitiendo que el maldito sentimiento quemara mi garganta como ácido hirviendo; si, recuerdo cómo de mi padre obtuve solamente silencio, cómo siempre obtuve evasivas de su parte…hasta que se fue. Hijo de puta, ojalá te pudras en el infierno. Le he hecho lo mismo a esta niña… ¿y eso en qué chingados me convierte? Volví a prestarle atención, ¿cómo crecería esta niña sabiendo que al tratar de ofrecerme su cosa más preciada sólo perdía el tiempo?, ¿cómo sería su actitud en un futuro si en este momento simplemente le digo que se vaya a la mierda?, ¿sería…como yo? Sin anillo, sin poderes, sólo una vida de pobreza y amargura, sintiendo que si nadie le echó la mano en la vida, si nadie escuchó sus suplicas, ella no tenía que hacerlo tampoco. Salí de todo mi embrollo mental al escuchar su voz nuevamente. Nunca olvidaré como me miró, con tal compasión y esperanza, con tal necesidad de aferrarse a algo ciegamente. Si le prometía ayudarle, ¿qué pasaría si no puedo al final? Sería todavía peor:

–Señorita… ¿superheraina?…. –inquirió.

–Es…superheroína –dije secamente. La miré seriamente–. Mocosa, ¿dónde vive ese tarado que odia a tu familia?

Para mi sorpresa, la dirección que me dio la niña no era incorrecta. Era una mansión protegida por muchos oficiales; con mi camuflaje los pasé sin problemas. Ya era muy noche, así que el tipo debía estar dormido. Logré colarme a su habitación, y llegué hasta donde estaba él, durmiendo en una enorme cama. Con mi anillo no fue difícil sacarlo de ahí, y taparle la boca con un cintillo de energía esmeralda. Él estaba sorprendido, desorientado, cosas que yo ya esperaba, y aunque mi corazón latía muy fuerte y me seguían temblando las piernas por lo que estaba haciendo, agregándole el cansancio y el frío, seguí con una voz firme: _"No, esto no es un sueño, así que mejor atiende lo que voy a decirte_ , dije sin quitarle la mirada de encima, aunque… ¡carajo! ¿Qué más le digo? Realmente no tenía planeado nada… ¿eso hubiera sido lo que diría una superheroína? Mierda. Recordé a la mocosa con su peluche, y continué, hablándole directamente de la familia, cómo vivían, y cómo les estaba afectando, pidiéndole encarecidamente al hijo de puta que corrigiera ese descuido.

Le solté el cintillo, y más allá de insultarme o asustarse, se mantuvo callado y asombrado. Ok, esperaba algo distinto. Era la primera vez que amenazaba a alguien teniendo poder, y esperaba gritos de sorpresa o algo así como en las películas de Punisher. El sujeto me miró duramente, desafiante, y así se mantuvo hasta que de su boca lanzó el argumento de qué podría hacer yo si no me hacía caso; ¿qué?, ¿con el anillo no tuviste suficiente prueba? El brillo se intensificó, pero antes de enojarme, miré bien al sujeto, y reconocía algo en su mirada. Me recordó a Daniel, una sombra de dolor, una tristeza de tiempo atrás…sé cuándo un hombre oculta algo, ¡siempre lo he sabido! Tengo experiencia en ello, y éste no es diferente a los otros. Me acerqué a él, me arrodillé, y lo miré de frente; tenía razón, a final de cuentas, ¿qué podría hacer yo?, ¿amenazarlo como lo hice con la mujer? Eso no lo hace un superhéroe… ¡menos una superheroína!...a todo esto… ¿qué fue lo que provocó tanto odio?

Le pregunté, y él se mantuvo callado. La sombra de dolor se intensificó todavía más. El silencio se vio reemplazado poco a poco por sus palabras, que me comenzaron a contar una historia de traición, pero no de esas ridículas que muestran en las telenovelas, sino de las buenas, al menos para mí. Su padre era pobre, y la madre vivía del cultivo, y cuando se enamoraron, la familia de ella no le pareció, y menos cuando hubo un niño de por medio; los mandaron lejos a ambos, y cuando dieron a luz, ella murió. Todo el odio del padre se transmitió al hijo, al que me estaba contando esto, y ahora podía vengarse. Puedo decir que me dejó callada, y con la pinche pregunta, ¿quién es más culpable? La familia pobre que provocó el dolor, o el hijo despechado que ahora les provoca dolor. ¿Ahora cómo chingados decido?

Después de mucho silencio, le dije suavemente que a veces la vida te puede tratar como una mierda, pero no por eso puedes siempre tratar como mierda a los demás; cierto, la familia de antaño la jodió, pero…ya aprendieron la lección, ¡carajo! Hay niños muriendo de hambre… ¡no puedes dejar que un coraje personal te haga cometer estupideces contra toda la raza humana! Al haber pensado eso, minutos después, la ira mental que tuve fue mucho peor.

¡Chingo a mi madre! ¡Chingo a mi madre! ¡Chingo a mi madre! Me sentía como el puto niño-astro del cuento de Oscar Wilde: todo mierda en un principio, y al final se te regresa todo. Creo que el universo no pudo regresarme mejor todo mi orgullo que con este momento, diciéndome en todas su letras: ¡téngala Sofía! ¿no que no? Suspiré para mis adentros una vez más y volví a hablarle: _eso no te vuelve mejor,_ ¡mierda! Lo sé, tiene razón. El hecho…de que a veces nos hagan mal, o cualquier cosa…no es una excusa para hacérselo a otras personas…quizá un poco a las mismas, pero todo tiene un límite…hasta que debes tener compasión…

El brillo del anillo cambió de un tono esmeralda a un tono púrpura clarísimo; este era el brillo especial de la tribu índigo, la luz de la Compasión. El brillo envolvió al sujeto, dejándolo inconsciente. Viendo que ya no volvía a levantarse, me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana de la habitación. Sí que fue una rara charla; creo que él también tiene que lidiar con sus propios demonios. Lo dejé en su cama, y me percaté de que mi anillo seguía teniendo el brillo índigo; recordé a la niña, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me vi envuelta en la luz de la compasión impidiéndome ver nada más, para luego salir del resplandor que me rodeaba dándome cuenta que había vuelto a la casa de la niña; olvidaba que la tribu índigo tiene habilidades de tele-transportación. Me di la vuelta encontrándome con la niña abrazando su peluche mientras dormía en el sillón que antes yo ocupaba. Escribí una nota diciendo que les dejaba la ropa y la comida; algo me decía que las cosas iban para mejor. Salí de la casa, dispuesta a experimentar con mi nuevo poder índigo; así que imaginaba dónde quería estar y aparecía, ¿no? Pues bien, antes de que se me acabe la compasión y la paciencia de tener que soportar tanto pinche misterio, ¡quiero estar con quien me dio este puto anillo!, para que me de unas cuantas respuestas. La luz una vez más me envolvió, y aparecí en una especie de campo extenso; no era precisamente el lugar que esperaba:

–Esperaba tu llegada, Linterna Sofía.

La voz a mis espaldas me resultaba conocida, y al girarme me encontré a la misma monja con la que me había topado en el incidente con la pordiosera. Imaginen mi expresión de qué pedo al verme en esta situación; ¿esta monja qué tenía que ver conmigo?

–Este, creo que me equivoqué de lugar…

–No, ciertamente. Permíteme presentarme, creo que ya no es necesario que esconda mi apariencia.

En ese momento, la monja empezó a encogerse, dejando sus ropajes negros por unos rojizos, y su tez se volvía completamente azul, con facciones aún muy femeninas. Al verla, mi corazón dio un viaje de ida y vuelta por el mundo entero; yo conocía a esta persona, y lo sé porque no es una persona, sino que es una de los guardianes del universo y de la corporación Linterna Verde; y lo mejor de todo es que no era cualquiera de ellos, sino una de mis favoritas.

Sayd…

–Creo que las presentaciones sobran…es un placer conocerte al fin –dijo con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia mientras flotaba delante de mí–. Me preocupaba que el anillo no pudiera detectar a nadie, pero me alegra haberme equivocado. Y me imagino que tendrás algunas preguntas…

¡Puta madre! Ahora que tenía las respuestas al alcance…no sabía con qué pregunta comenzar.


	4. Capítulo 3 Ira

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 _Ira._

 _Con la sangre y la ira del rojo carmesí,_

 _Arrancado de un cadáver aún fresco,_

 _Juntos con nuestro odio infernal,_

 _Vamos a quemarlo todo…_

 _¡Ese es tu destino!_

–Tu mirada me provoca curiosidad… ¿algo te preocupa? –dijo la guardiana mirándome atentamente.

Me he metido en muchos problemas por ser tan cambiante, pero esto era diferente; mi instinto me decía que no debía bajar la guardia. Por un momento me sentí impulsada a empezar con las preguntas que quería, ¿quién me envió este anillo?, ¿por qué llegó a mí?, ¿qué pretenden hacerme?, ¿qué hace un guardián en la tierra?, pero tan rápido como me vino ese impulso, igual de rápido se fue al analizar lo bizarro de la situación. ¿Una guardiana en la tierra, así nada más? Se me hacía demasiado sospechoso; y así, pensé en _Bravelabs._ El puño que llevaba mi anillo se alzó en su contra, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó:

–¿A qué se debe esta reacción, Linterna? –me preguntó tranquilamente.

Según el número dieciocho de la nueva serie de Linterna Verde, escrito por el genio Geoff Johns, cuando Kyle Rayner quería aprender a usar la luz naranja de la codicia, fueron asaltados por el tercer ejército de los guardianes, matando aparentemente a la guardiana Sayd; pero ya al final de la batalla con Volthoom, el primer linterna, se descubre que fue rescatada por Larfleeze, el agente naranja, para reunirse con Ganthet con la promesa de que vivirían juntos, alejados del universo. Pero me viene valiendo madres, porque como ya había dicho, no puedo confiar en lo que dicen los cómics, ¿qué tal si era un holograma?, ¿o un robot?, ¿y si los locos de ese manicomio me implantaron algo en mi cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente, y ahora me hacen ver cosas? Eso significaría que me tuvieron detectada desde el principio, al igual que a mi madre, lo que igual significaba que ella estaba en peligro mortal. El resplandor verde del anillo se intensificó:

–Lo siento, "guardiana", pero no puedo darme el lujo de confiar a ciegas –dije con seriedad. Ella ni se inmutó, sólo me miró fijamente.

–Comprendo tu sentir, Linterna Sofía… –dijo después de un momento–. Pero te aseguro que soy una auténtica guardiana.

Sus palabras sonaban suaves, congruentes…pero no me podía fiar simplemente de su palabra. ¡Chingen a su madre! Tenía que estar totalmente segura, cueste lo que cueste. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarme la vida, si era verdadera; reí mentalmente. Pero si era falsa, podría aliviarme al pensar en un obstáculo menos en mi camino para proteger a mi madre de esos malditos locos. La guardiana y yo seguimos mirándonos fijamente, sin emitir sonido alguno, y tras cada segundo que pasaba, yo bajaba un poco mi mano simulando que le creía. Ella no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto. Antes de bajar mi brazo, lo alcé rápidamente, y el estremecer de mi cuerpo se hizo presente mientras canalizaba un tremendo rayo contra la guardiana; ella bloqueó el ataque sin el más mínimo esfuerzo con un escudo de energía esmeralda. Rápidamente me lancé hacia ella creando un par de espadas verdes; tenía miedo, pero mucha excitación a la vez de encontrarme luchando, ¡y miren con quien…! En cuanto estaba segura de que darían en el objetivo, mis armas chocaron con un durísimo campo de fuerza rompiéndose al instante; el temblor del impacto me hizo retroceder cerrando los ojos ante cualquier posible ataque, pero al ver que no llegaba, decidí volver a la pelea dando un salto en el aire materializando otras dos espadas para asestar otros cuantos golpes; espada que hacía aparecer, ésta se rompía ante la defensa impenetrable de la guardiana; se sentía como estar golpeando un enorme muro de piedra con dos espadas de plástico, pero con más sonido y más luces. Olvidé las espadas envolviendo mis manos con dos grandes garras de energía que empezaron a golpear la barrera, pero viendo que eso tampoco funcionaba, materialicé un cañón de mano golpeando con una descarga enorme a la guardiana; gemí mientras hacía que la onda energética golpeara con más fuerza, pero conforme la estela de luz se hacía más voluminosa, dejaba más notoria la deficiencia de mi ataque al llegar a ver la esfera de energía aún intacta. Puse todavía más carne al asador, e hice que el disparo se potencializara, lo que me hizo retroceder varios metros, pero no tuvo ni el más mínimo resultado; dejé el cañón y expulsé con rabia una motosierra del tamaño de un tráiler, la cual golpeó duramente con el refugio de la guardiana, provocando que saltaran relámpagos verdes por todo el campo. Esto no estaba resultando, es decir, ¡vaya que su defensa era chidísima! Pero aún sin puta idea si realmente era guardiana o no. Lo que más me cagaba era que la guardiana parecía estar muy tranquila. Ella intentó decirme que no había necesidad de complicar más las cosas… ¡y una mierda!

Mi anillo sacó lazos de energía verde envolviendo mi cuerpo en una estela de luz giratoria hasta que se volvió una gruesa armadura de batalla, muy parecida a la de los caballeros del zodiaco, mezclado con transformers. Me lancé al ataque sin la menor duda a gran velocidad, pero en el momento del choque colosal, mi armadura se vio destruida aún por la defensa de Sayd. ¡Me lleva la chingada! Sin pensarlo, invoqué la luz índigo, tele-transportándome; la luz me envolvió, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, pero cuando los abrí me encontraba en medio del aire, muy arriba de donde estaba ella; de mi anillo creé un enorme crucero de batalla naval que una vez vi de niña en fotografías, y lo lancé contra la guardiana. La sonrisa no me duró mucho cuando el crucero es destruido como si fuera cristal, y veo una luz verde dirigiéndose a mí; me alejo rápidamente agitando los brazos con miedo, y los ojos de la guardiana se clavan en mí al llegar conmigo, con esa tranquilidad que me estaba volviendo loca:

–Tengo que admitir que tus construcciones me impresionan –dijo simplemente–. Pero aún te falta tener la voluntad para mantener una solidez estable.

Retomé la compostura; sus palabras me permitieron tomar aliento de la situación; hice nota mental de hacer más ejercicio físico. Medité sus palabras, y aunque me sentía muy molesta, sabía que tenía razón; al no saber si era la guardiana o no, me sentía insegura, y la inseguridad definitivamente no se lleva con la voluntad. Una parte de mí quería destruir el campo de fuerza y saber la verdad, y otra parte de mí no quería lastimar a la guardiana porque quería creer que lo era; carajo, ¡si fuera la guardiana estaría de puta madre! Pero igual, tenía que intentarlo. Materialicé una espada, y respiré hondo; había llegado a mi segundo aire.

Me lancé nuevamente contra ella sintiendo una ráfaga de aire golpear contra mi rostro, pero igual pude mantener los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para no dejar de ver a mi objetivo; golpeé con mi arma su barrera de luz, a lo que siguió un sonido relampagueante con un choque tremendo de energía; al menos la espada no se había destruido. Mientras seguía atacando, empecé a formular un plan nuevo; era obvio que si seguía así, no iba a lograr ni una mierda: tenía que sacarla de ese lugar. Cuando di un último golpe con mi espada para alejarme, se me ocurrió el plan perfecto para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con mi anillo seguí disparando hasta el punto de no dejarla ver nada; aproveché, rezando que funcionara, e hice aparecer la misma armadura de hace rato pero sin conductor, mientras yo usé camuflaje para que no me viera. Cuando la guardiana pudo ver la armadura, inmediatamente la hice atacar con rayos hacia ella, y como esperaba, no pude traspasar sus defensas. Sé que iba a gastar mucha energía por lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía otra opción. Volé hasta tocar tierra y estar preparada para el ataque; lancé la armadura vacía contra ella, pero al momento de impactarla, desvanecí la construcción, desorientando a Sayd; hice mi construcción, un robot gigante tipo animé Evangelion que atrapó con sus brazos la esfera de la guardiana, y de su boca liberó un potente rayo que causó una explosión de energía haciendo que su defensa impenetrable, para mi sorpresa, se deshiciera. Me hice visible, ¡ahora estúpida! Me lancé hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos, creando mi espada con la esperanza de dar en el blanco, pero en ese momento… ¡su pinche madre! Frente a mí se presentó una luz que me cegó, mientras una ráfaga de no sé qué chocó contra mi cuerpo, golpeándome hasta hacerme gritar de la impresión; en mi cabeza sólo presentía un zumbido, nótese que quedé aturdida, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba cayendo mientras mis construcciones se desvanecían. Carajo…

Mientras caía derribada por el golpe, sentí un cintillo de energía rodearme. Me ató con su luz esmeralda y me acercó a ella para verme. El zumbido se desvaneció, y los sonidos a mí alrededor se hicieron presentes:

–Eso fue…interesante. Reconozco que tienes creatividad –dijo tranquilamente–. Pero tu voluntad no me supera…

Medité su comentario, ¡ese era el momento! Ahora o nunca:

–Tengo más voluntad que Ganthet para defender lo que amo…

Fue cuando lo vi, una reacción, algo muy parecido a fruncir el ceño. Siguió mirándome con esa expresión agridulce mientras bajábamos hasta tocar tierra:

–Mide tus palabras con precaución, Sofía… –dijo con voz tranquila mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

–Lo haré…pero…tenía que estar segura –dije sonriendo.

–Jugaste peligrosamente, no tuviste temor de enfrentarte a mí sólo por obtener una respuesta, pero…

Su tono de voz era siempre tranquilo, y ese toque pensativo que le daba las cosas era muy propio de un guardián; cuando yo leía cómics, yo me imaginaba que así debía ser su voz. Odié la película de Linterna Verde como muchos. Ella se quedó pensando un momento, y yo no dije nada por miedo a interrumpir sus cavilaciones, pero al final, las palabras salieron de mí, tratando de saber qué pensaba. Realmente no me respondió, y eso me consumía lentamente, pero debía entenderlo; me acabo de enfrentar a un guardián, y quiero suponer que ella tampoco se ha enfrentado a ninguno de sus linternas. Se me quedó mirando fijamente después de un rato, ¿por qué me mira así? Digo, estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran raro, pero viniendo de un ser que contribuyó a la creación de los anillos, pues…no sucede a menudo:

–Eres distinta a los otros Linternas humanos… –dijo pensativa–. Y sin duda más joven.

–Si, si…admito que aún soy muy novata en esto.

Me empecé a sentir incómoda, sin embargo, no perdí mi sonrisa. Lo había comprobado, ¡Era Sayd! Era una guardiana verdadera, y el anillo también era real, la esperanza, la compasión, todo… ¡realmente era una Linterna Verde! Respiré hondo para mis adentros, y la emoción empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo; esto era lo que había buscado en tantos momentos de sexo sin sentido y deportes que me dejaban una pierna rota, finalmente algo que le ponía un sabor picante a mi vida, y quién diría que la salsa tuviera que ser verde. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero mientras más la veía, mientras más repasaba lo que sucedió, fui asaltada por sensaciones tan delirantes, tan no sé qué… ¡había luchado contra una guardiana! Y las construcciones que hice, las armaduras, las espadas, las armas, ¡el robot! ¡De puta madre! ¡Hice un puto robot gigante! Perdí por mucho, pero me sentía que podía enfrentarme a toda la chingada corporación Siniestro yo solita. Mi sonrisa se extendió, soltando algunas risitas tontas, ¡carajo! Tenía ganas de llorar de la pinche alegría. Si seré una fácil y una extrovertida de mierda, ¡pero chingen a su madre! ¡También soy una freaky de los cómics! Con esto soñaba en mis ratos libres, y ahora… está pasando.

Bajé la vista empezando a echar mocos por la nariz sin poder contenerme. Me sentía la niña más afortunada del puto universo, el poder tener un anillo, pertenecer a la corporación…me parece mentira. Sayd lo notó, me preguntó que si estaba bien, a lo que respondí que si secando mis lágrimas; me dijo que me tranquilizara del todo, y así lo hice empezando a sorber mis fluidos nasales para enfocarme en lo que debía; era momento de escuchar algunas respuestas. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, ella echó al vuelo sin emitir palabra alguna; instantáneamente yo la seguí llamándola para que se detuviera, y fue en ese momento que empecé a escuchar las patrullas, ¡exacto! Nuestra pelea; ni siquiera me puse a pensar si alguien nos vio mientras hacía aparecer todo tipo de armas. Volé atrás de ella y así nos mantuvimos durante mucho rato, dios…cómo quería preguntarle acerca del anillo, porqué lo recibí, qué estaba sucediendo en su dimensión, si habían derrotado al primer linterna o no, de que si ella y Ganthet estaban juntos, de que si ya tenían familia, qué había pasado con Siniestro, o con Atrocitus, como estaba Gardner, o Kyle, o Jordan, que si podría tener su autógrafo de ella, o de los demás linternas…pero respiré tranquilamente y me contuve, no quería que pensara que era una empalagosa cuando había ganado cierto respeto después de nuestra lucha. Me preguntó si había tenido algún problema con el anillo, ya que sabía que no estaba totalmente cargado cuando se lanzó a esta dimensión; recordé lo de la fábrica, y el madrazo que me di, viéndome tentada a mentirle de que no tuve ningún problema, pero si algo feo se avecinaba, era mejor ser toda confianza con Sayd. Le conté todo lo que me sucedió, muy a mi forma de ser, desde lo del alienígena hasta que nos encontramos. Ella no hizo más expresión que entrecerrar los ojos un poco, en especial la parte en que le conté sobre el manicomio de _BraveLabs._ Aproveché el que le estuviera contando todo para preguntarle si había sido ella quien me había mandado el anillo de poder…pero se mantuvo en silencio. Como vi que no respondía, le pregunté si la situación con los demás Linternas Verdes era mala; ella seguía sin responder. Le pregunté sobre el tercer ejército, BlackHand, Volthoom y Siniestro, pero nunca cruzó palabra conmigo. Al parecer no quería decirme, ¿se habría enfadado?, quien sabe. Decidí sólo quedarme callada y seguirla a través del cielo. Volamos durante horas, y empecé a sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezaba a elevarse al llegar a las afueras de una zona desértica de quien sabe dónde. Ella desaceleró y empezó a descender conmigo atrás; aproveché para volver a preguntarle que qué hacíamos aquí, pero siguió estando callada. Ok, me estaba cagando tanto silencio. Le pregunté, ahora más enojada, todo lo que le había preguntado antes, pero sin obtener respuesta. Le pregunté si le sucedía algo, que si estaba enfadada por lo que había dicho sobre Ganthet; fue en ese momento donde apenas tuve el tiempo de ver cómo un resplandor salió de la guardiana, y cómo apenas tuve tiempo de materializar inconscientemente un escudo para defenderme, ante una enorme envestida de energía que me arrojó sin previo aviso. La onda expansiva me mandó varios kilómetros a través del desierto, llenándome hasta las malditas bragas de arena caliente. Cuando me pude arrastrar por la arena a mí alrededor, recuperar el aliento, incluso levantarme, en mi mente había un torbellino de pensamientos, los cuales comencé a expresarle a todo pulmón; _¿qué chingados, Sayd?, ¿cuál es tu puto problema? ¡Sólo quería saber porqué demonios tengo el anillo! ¿Por qué carajos quieres volver a pelear?_

Ella no respondió. Carajo.

Otro potente ataqué se dirigió a mí, y no tuve más opción que usar la técnica de índigo para evadirlo, ¿pero qué sucedía? ¿Acaso se trata de una emboscada? Cuando me hice esa pregunta, el miedo corrió por mi espalda al pensar lo que podría pasarle a mi mamá. Otra onda de energía logró destruir otra de mis construcciones, ¡maldición! No debo temer, si tengo miedo mis construcciones no durarán. Despejé mi mente y me concentré en crear una espada, para luego usar la luz índigo para llegar hasta Sayd aprovechando que no llevaba su campo de energía, pero justo cuando voy a asestar un golpe, ella sale de mi campo visual, y me vi sorprendida por otra ráfaga, la cual logré bloquear con un escudo del tamaño de una puerta. Caí en picada y me quedé ahí, sólo para ver que otra ráfaga se dirigía hacia mí; y con la luz índigo logré evadir algunos ataques. Así nos mantuvimos un rato, hasta que por fin, ella se dignó a dirigirme la palabra:

–Voluntad, Compasión, Esperanza…son emociones poderosas para quien sepa usarlas –¿acaso intentaba darme una maldita lección?–. Pero en tu caso… ¿serán suficiente para que protejas a la gente que amas…?

La imagen de mi madre en la camilla del hospital recorrió mi mente, y mientras lograba tele-transportarme a duras penas para evitar los ataques de la guardiana, llegó a mí el recuerdo de un domingo por la tarde de hace algunos años; estábamos en el sofá de la casa, y ella me curaba una de las heridas que me había hecho al tratar de hacer un salto descabellado con la patineta de un amigo. Recuerdo que había dolido bastante. Yo me mantenía con la cara agachada, y ella de vez en vez me miraba con cierto reproche; cuando terminó de curarme, nos mantuvimos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. En esos días las cosas estaban de la mierda, y no nos manteníamos muy cercanas. Me iba a levantar e irme a mi cuarto cuando ella me sujetó dándome un fuerte abrazo. Sin saber el porqué le correspondí, y nos mantuvimos así durante mucho tiempo; ella simplemente me decía " _ten más cuidado",_ haciéndome entender que se preocupaba por mí, siempre se preocupaba por mí, por su hija. Nunca olvidaré ese día, ya que por eso me mantuve alejada de los deportes extremos; le prometí que me mantendría fuera de problemas. Ella siempre se preocupó no por joderme, sino porque temía que algún día no volviera a casa, de que ella se quedara sola. Soy lo único que tiene; ¡no!, ¡no iba a quedarme en este desierto siendo frita por una enana! Debo volver con mi madre, ella me espera, para decirle…que todo estará bien… ¡todo estará bien!

La luz azul volvió al anillo, y materialicé un campo de fuerza lo bastante sólido para bloquear sus chorros de energía; Sayd pareció sorprendida: era mi oportunidad. Me concentré al máximo, y convertí la energía azul en una especie de cohete mientras yo me envolvía en una armadura verdosa del tipo medieval, al estilo Juana de Arco. Hice despegar el cohete, sintiendo un temblor recorrer por toda mi columna vertebral, pero así y todo me mantuve firme; la construcción hizo su parte, moviéndome a gran velocidad a través de la luz poderosa de la guardiana, como si estuviera en un acuario viendo un enorme remolino de agua verdosa pasar a mi alrededor. Mientras más se acercaba, la construcción azul más perdía lucidez, y lo noté al divisar algunas grietas que se hacían cada vez más grandes; antes de chocar, el cohete explotó y yo me tele-transporté con la energía índigo, saliéndome de la armadura medieval y creé otra en el proceso. Sayd aún estaba segada con la luz, por lo que lancé la armadura medieval detrás de ella, pero logró liberar energía para destruirla, cuando en eso yo ya me había lanzado a la carga, desde abajo, soltando un tremendo golpe hacia la guardiana; ella apenas logró crear una barrera lo suficientemente dura para protegerla, pero observé satisfactoriamente como la esfera de luz que la envolvía se eleva varios metros por el aire. Hubo silencio entre nosotros, y ella delicadamente bajó la mirada hacia mí mientras yo seguía manteniendo el vuelo; la he impresionado, y ella me lo dijo, lo cual hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir muy fuerte. Me lanzó el reto de que necesitaría más colores para vencerla y yo simplemente le dije que yo ya estaba bien estufas.

Cuando lancé ese patético reto, corrientes de energía esmeralda salieron de ella, y de esas luces se formaron cuatro construcciones con forma de robots; mmm, yo reconocía esas formas. Cuando estaba dispuesta a atacar, esas cuatro figuras se lanzaron en picada contra mí, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una de ellas me asestó un tremendo golpe que me hizo volar hasta el suelo, provocando que se levantara un océano de arena a mí alrededor. Eran fuertes, y conforme recuperé el aliento, reconocí qué eran: ¡cazadores! El primer ejército de los guardianes para poner orden en el universo…hasta que se volvieron locos y asesinaron todo un sector. Apenas pude crear un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para poder resistir sus ataques, los cuales me arrojaban sin parar a través del desierto. Cada golpe lanzado a mi campo de fuerza, provocaba un dolor terrible en el brazo que empuñaba el anillo, ¡joder…! Dolía de la mierda; en los cómics se veía más sencillo mantener estas construcciones. Los cazadores esmeralda me atacaban con una ferocidad tan implacable que no me daban tiempo de formular un plan para contraatacar; apenas podía defenderme. Finalmente, al chocar nuevamente contra la arena del desierto, convertí mi campo de energía, en una fortaleza adherida al suelo; las construcciones seguían lanzándome todo lo que tenían, y noté apenas que éstas no eran construcciones comunes; eran más sólidas, más fuertes, más rápidas, ¿cómo diablos Sayd logra algo así sin un anillo? Mientras la fortaleza a mi alrededor se agrietaba, y yo lloraba por la agonía que sufría mi brazo para mantener firme mi creación, la guardiana se acercó levitando hasta ver mi condición:

–Tu poder de voluntad flaquea… –¡jódete enana! Intento mantener el bote en pie, ¿qué no ves?–. Tienes buena destreza manejando los colores del espectro, ¿pero qué te detiene para manejar los otros?

La fortaleza se agrietaba más y más, y apenas podía escuchar lo que la guardiana me decía. ¡Dios…! No puedo hacer esto…no puedo hacer esto…

Una parte de mi construcción se hizo añicos. Ella siguió lanzando palabras como _"Manejar los diferentes colores requiere de mucha concentración_ ", pero apenas podía prestar atención tratando de que la construcción se mantuviera en pie. _"No basta con comprender qué es la esperanza o la compasión…debes sentirlo, y para sentirlo, debes comprender aquellas partes de ti que son capaces de activar dichas emociones…",_ seguía como tratando de darme una lección, ¿esto era una puta lección? Carajo, yo hubiera podido tomar un puto pupitre y prestar atención de todo, ¡cualquier cosa en vez de esto! Y lo peor es que al tratar de pensar en lo que me decía, lograba que me distrajera lo suficiente para que sus construcciones pudieran romper parte de mí…

¡La fortaleza colapsó! Maldita sea, apenas pude crear una esfera de energía a mi alrededor mientras perdía total sensibilidad en mi brazo derecho. No escuchaba más allá que la voz de Sayd y los incesantes sonidos metálicos de los implacables golpes a mi alrededor, provocados por los cazadores que me atacaban con una furia sombría. Apenas y escuchaba lo que me decían; la esfera se rompió y recibí de lleno los golpes de los cazadores haciéndome gritar de dolor; lloraba de agonía, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor! No quiero morir….

Uno de los golpes me lanzó por los aires, y mientras volvía a caer hacia abajo, una de las construcciones me tomó en brazos para hacerme chocar dolorosamente contra el suelo; ya no sentía mis piernas. Intenté defenderme creando un escudo sobre mi piel, pero igual no pude zafarme del agarre del cazador, mientras que los otros siguieron mutilando lo que me quedaba de cordura por cada golpe sobre mí. Por un momento los golpes cesaron, pero seguía sujeta, y estando así, Sayd se acercó para seguir hablándome. Sentía la sangre escurrir por mis mejillas, y mi vista estaba nublada por la hinchazón de mi piel a causa de todos los golpes:

–¡Debes sentir la energía! ¡Debes liberarla!

–Por favor…detente…

–¿No dijiste que estabas lista? ¿Te enorgullece llevar el poder esmeralda de la voluntad?

–Me duele…duele mucho…por favor… –ya casi no podía escuchar.

–El anillo te escogió por una razón, ¡entonces pruébalo! ¿Vas a permitir que tus seres queridos mueran frente a tus ojos? –recordé a mi madre, y al atento de Daniel.

–No…

–¡Entonces demuéstralo! –una vez más un cazador golpeó mi rostro, haciéndome gritar y escupir sangre.

 _"Debes sacar lo que hay en ti, debes comprender…"_ , eso es lo que podía captar de su voz mientras era otra vez cubierta por duros golpes; ella seguía lanzándome preguntas: _¿a qué le temes?, ¿qué anhelas?, ¿qué te enfurece?, ¿qué amas…?_ Los golpes no me dejaban concentrarme…sólo quería que acabara, quería que el dolor terminara, pero… ¡ella seguía atacándome! ¿No ves que estoy mordiendo el polvo pendeja? ¡No! Sólo sigues con tus putas preguntas… ¿a quién amo? Amo…amo a mi madre, pero apenas pude decirlo, sin estar segura si ella lo entendió; otro golpe me sacudió mientras Sayd seguía cerca de mí, preguntándome: _¿a quién odias?,_ esa fue su siguiente pregunta; odiaba…a todo el mundo, a los gordos imbéciles que despidieron a mi mamá, a los vecinos arrogantes que no le prestaban ayuda, a los hombres imbéciles que se aprovecharon de ella…a mi padre, ¡odiaba a mi padre! Él la abandonó, él se fue sin siquiera dejarle algo con que ayudarla, se fue a formar otra familia mientras nosotros le importamos una mierda, ¡el provocó su sufrimiento! Mientras más golpes recibía, mientras más pensamientos como esos inundaban mi mente, sentía un cosquilleo ácido en la boca de mi estómago; me quemaba por dentro, no sabía lo que era.

Ella seguía hablándome, pero por los golpes, era casi como si pudiera estar fuera de mi cuerpo, y poder ver el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando; era extraño, mi cuerpo se retorcía de una manera extraña a pesar de los golpes, y no sabía porque…fue cuando por encima de los ataque de mis enemigos, pude escuchar algo: _"pensaba que eras fuerte, pero sigues siendo débil",_ uy, gran insulto hermana; " _tu madre humana nunca pudo sobreponerse a la pérdida de su ser amado_ ", espera… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Los sonidos se volvieron a consumir a través de la lluvia de dolor de la que no podía salir, pero eso último aún retumbaba en los muros de mi mente; ¿acaso estaba hablando de mi madre? Esa hija de perra, ¡estaba hablando de mi madre! ¡Nadie habla mal de mi madre!, ¿pero qué carajos podía saber ella? Mi boca reaccionó, gruñendo como un animal enjaulado, intentando liberarme del agarre del cazador, pero al hacerlo, una punzada de agonía atravesó desde mi culo hasta la vértebra; me sentía demasiado débil, apenas y percibía mi brazo. Aun así, el cosquilleo caliente dentro de mí se volvía más ardiente con cada segundo que pasaba.

La perra seguía hablando, lo sabía por cómo se movían sus labios; no supe exactamente qué me dijo, pero era algo referente de cómo los guardianes interactúan con la energía de sus linternas, por lo que tienen acceso a sus pensamientos. Un momento después lo comprendí: ¡esa desgraciada infeliz sabía de mi madre! _"Si Sofía, lo sé",_ pude llegar a escuchar eso, al igual que un _"Sé de tu madre, de tus amigos…y de tu padre":_

–¡Cállate! Sólo cállate, ¡déjame ir! –recuperé mi voz, dispuesta a escupirle la mierda que sea necesaria si decía algo más acerca de mi madre.

–¿Al fin reaccionas? –respondió, y aunque creí que era con burla lo sabía, siguió con ese aire tan tranquilo.

–No lo menciones, ¡no te atrevas…!

Pude ser completamente consciente de mí misma; me retorcía como un animal salvaje queriendo despellejarla. _"Él te abandonó Sofía, y nunca volverá…no le importaste",_ siguió hablando la muy perra, ¡dios, cállate!, ¡cierra el hocico o te mato! Tú…no sabes. _"Si tu madre no pudo sobreponerse a su pérdida, con lo débil que es…"_ , su voz aún era demasiado suave, juro que iba a arrancarle la lengua; noté que hizo una pausa, ¡no te atrevas, carajo! ¡NO TE ATREVAS…! Pero lo dijo: _"¿qué te hace pensar que en tu caso sería distinto…?"_

¡Chingas a tu madre! ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡NADA! Sentí cómo una llama ardiente subía por mi cuello atorándose en mi garganta; de pronto me importó una mierda lo demás: mi brazo, mis piernas, la sangre, los golpes, todo… ahora sólo quería partirle su madre a esta pinche enana hija de puta. Mi mano tembló, y el anillo resplandeció con una intensa luz rojiza: el poder de las linternas rojas, la luz de la Ira. La luz hizo retroceder a la guardiana, y en medio de un doloroso grito ahogado, expulsé una baba ardiente sobre los cazadores esmeralda, consumiéndolos en medio de poderosas llamas de energía. Una vez que acabé con ellos, miré a la guardiana, y mi vista se volvió color sangre mientras seguía lanzando terribles gritos. Escuché un disparo de energía, y de pronto…todo se volvió oscuro para mí…de nuevo…

Sentía un enorme calor sofocar cada poro de mi cuerpo, y al no soportarlo más, abrí los ojos apenas encontrándome en primer lugar la cima de una enorme roca que lanzaba una gran sombra encima de mí. Carajo, me sentía de la mierda. Intenté incorporarme a pesar de que cada gramo de mí rogaba con mil clemencias que permaneciera quieta, pero me tragué el dolor; aún seguía en el desierto, lo cual no me alegró. En ese momento escuché su voz, pidiéndome con su tranquilidad habitual que no me esforzara, ya que mis heridas eran graves; chingas a tu madre pendeja. Moví la cabeza lentamente en su dirección, y vi que ella se encontraba alejada de mí, mirando tranquila hacia algún punto en el horizonte; siguió hablando, pidiéndome una "disculpa" acerca de que sus métodos fueran poco sutiles; hija de puta, ahora me iba a escuchar. Exploté completamente frente a ella, _"¿Poco sutiles, pendeja? ¡Mírame! Casi me matas allá, y luego empezaste a decir todo eso para fastidiarme; si vuelves a hablar sobre mi madre te juro que…",_ todo eso y mucha mierda más, hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Honestamente, no me esperaba que una guardiana que yo veía tan tranquila en los cómics fuera tan dura conmigo, ¡carajo!, ¡creo que ni a Hal Jordan se le sometió a tanto su primera vez! Seguí reprochando y gritando hasta que la voz se me quebró un poco.

En ese momento el dolor se intensificó, e iba a caer de cara al suelo si no hubiera sido porque Sayd utilizando una construcción de mano gigante, logró sostenerme, y depositarme suavemente en el suelo. Carajo, me dolía hasta el culo. Ella se acercó a mí, colocó su mano en mi frente y empezó a brillar una intensa luz azul; el dolor se estaba yendo, claro, había olvidado que ella junto con Ganthet habían creado la luz azul de la Esperanza. La luz desapareció, pero ella permaneció a mi lado.

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer porque era necesario –me dijo con seriedad, sin mirarme a los ojos–. Aún tienes muchas tormentas en tu interior, siendo tan joven…por eso no te sorprenda que para sacar el poder que tienes dentro de ti, utilice métodos…algo drásticos.

No me gustaba lo que parecía intentar decirme; lo peor aún estaba por venir. Ella me dio a beber agua y también me dio a comer unas tiras de carne, que no sabía de qué eran o de dónde las sacó, pero tenía un hambre de los mil demonios. Una vez que me sentí recuperada, me puse de pie, recuperando casi toda la movilidad en mis miembros. Miré a Sayd, quien a su vez me miraba con su gesto tranquilo, y comenzó diciendo que era el momento de iniciar con la siguiente fase de mi entrenamiento; en realidad, apenas la escuchaba, ya que no quería hablar con ella. ¡Lo que daría por tener las fuerzas para aventarle un edificio en su carota! Por alguna razón, todo vino de golpe: había canalizado la luz roja de la ira, y había destruido sus construcciones…y cuando me lancé a ella, simplemente me atacó con un golpe de luz verde, haciendo que cayera derrotada…si, pero antes, había lanzado un ataque…un ataque hacia…volví a verla fijamente, y cuando presté atención, sonreí para mis adentros; había una ligera rasgadura en su mejilla. Ella no notó qué miraba, por lo que todavía me preguntó si deseaba continuar, y yo, manteniéndome firme, la miré con cara de pocos amigos, ignorando su pregunta, y a su vez preguntándole sobre qué chingados hacer ahora.

Ella alzó su brazo en mi dirección, y sorpresivamente, sentí cómo mi anillo se separaba de mi dedo; intenté rápidamente tomarlo, pero su truco fue más rápido haciendo que el anillo levitara hasta ella. Aunque estaba enojada, me quedé sorprendida ante esa habilidad, y con el rostro le pedí una explicación: básicamente, era hora de entrenar mi cuerpo en la parte física, y me maldije por la nota mental de hacer más ejercicio. Iba a replicar, pero el gesto duro en su mirada me hizo pensarlo dos veces. Aún no sabía lo que quería que hiciera, pero antes de poder preguntar, ella empezó a ascender, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Instintivamente corrí en su dirección gritándole que se detuviera, pero ella sólo se dignó a verme por encima del hombro, diciéndome unas palabras que me dejaron petrificada al momento de oírlas: _"tu siguiente prueba es salir del desierto por ti misma"._ Por un momento mi mente se desconectó, y regresó en funcionamiento al sentir el calor, la sequedad, el hambre y la sed; joder…debía estar bromeando, ¡¿que qué?! El enojo volvió a encenderse en mí, empezando a gritarle la razón de dicha prueba, a lo que ella me contestaba sólo con evasivas, asegurándome fríamente que lo entendería al final. Una vez más me colmó el vaso, haciendo que explotara otra vez:

–¡Chingados Sayd! ¡Espérate! –ella se dignó sólo a mirarme–. ¿Me estás entrenando porque crees que puedo lograrlo…o me estás castigando por lo que dije sobre Ganthet?

Hubo silencio después de mi pregunta, y ella sólo se me quedó mirando sin cambiar el gesto, hasta que para mi sorpresa, por primera vez desde que me la encontré en este día…ella me sonrió:

–Sinceramente…un poco de ambos.

Y se fue volando a toda velocidad, dejándome en medio del desierto sin ningún otro medio para sobrevivir que una botella de agua y unas tiras de carne envueltas en una bolsa. Me quedé ahí, mirando al cielo, pensando sólo una cosa:

 _Pinche enana hija de puta…_


	5. Capítulo 4 Codicia

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 _Codicia._

 _Este poder es mío, mía es su claridad._

 _En el día y su luz, o en la noche y su oscuridad,_

 _Proclamo que todo cuanto vea sea de mi propiedad,_

 _Para tomarlo como quiera…_

 _¡Esa es mi voluntad!_

Uno, dos, ¡picotazo…! Uno, dos, ¡picotazo…! Uno, dos, tres…cuatro…

¡Agghh! ¡Puta madre! Eso dolió…carajo. Rápidamente me moví apartando de un manotazo al animal de mi espalda, pero éste se quiso defender para ganar un trozo de mi carne; seguí manoteando al animal hasta que se fuera, normalmente eso los hace huir, pero en esta ocasión, no dejó de luchar hasta que logró darme varios rasguños en mis brazos; gritaba adolorida por sus ataques hasta que solté un golpe directo en el pico, haciendo que aleteara hasta caer lejos de mí, y después se fue volando. Hasta la próxima, viejo buitrón.

Sentí el pinche ardor en mis brazos, y las marcas que me habían dejado; no contuve un grito de frustración, culpa mía por dejarme caer en el suelo y descansar…por cuarta vez. Tomé de mi bolsillo la botella de agua, asegurándome que las tiras de carne estuvieran dentro; el agua ardía, ¿pero ya qué chingados importa estando una en el desierto alejada de toda civilización? _, jódete Sayd,_ pensé para mis adentros. Me quité la playera de la cabeza, y rompí partes de ella lo mejor que pude para que quedaran en tiras, y luego me lo volví a poner; me importaba una mierda estar en sostén, ya que hacía calor y nadie me estaba viendo. Vertí un poquito de agua en las heridas para quitar la sangre y luego me puse los pedazos de tela improvisando un vendaje; no sabía ni madres de primeros auxilios, pero esto serviría por el momento. Le di un mini-sorbo a la botella de agua; el líquido ardiente se deslizó por mi garganta quitándome la sequedad por un rato… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más? Miré la botella y quedaba menos de la mitad… ¿bastaría? Volví a meterlo en mis pantalones y continué mi camino a través de la arena…como lo había estado haciendo las últimas, ¿seis horas? Quien sabe, no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que me alejé de la roca donde la puta enana hija de la chingada me dejó aquí; me había quedado unas horas en ese lugar, para ver si se me ocurría algo inteligente para salir; pero claro, nada se me ocurrió. No tenía de otra más que atravesar el desierto y esperar lo mejor, sólo que aparte de eso, teniendo obviamente todas las posibilidades en contra, con poco alimento, sólo una botella de agua, y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir las consecuencias de mi última pelea; era curioso, ya que teniendo el anillo podía hacer cualquier tipo de construcción sin cansarme, pero al parecer una vez que te lo quitas el cuerpo te empieza a pasar la cuenta; creo que también se debía a que, en cuanto a ejercicio, nunca había hecho nada más allá que correr, y eso fue en la primaria; Hal Jordan era piloto aéreo, Guy Gardner venía de una familia de policías, John Stuart fue soldado, y Kyle era…bueno, tenía músculos…en realidad no recuerdo qué hacía… ¡el caso es que todos tenían entrenamiento sin el anillo!, yo bien chingona haciendo mis construcciones, y no me pasó por la cabeza que mi cuerpo a lo mejor no estaba muy preparado para eso. Creo que ahora por eso estoy aquí.

Al principio decidí correr, tratando de ver más allá de las montañas de arena que se formaban a lo lejos; mala idea. Por el calor y el aire seco, me quedé sin aire a los quince minutos; mi siguiente plan era caminar esperando encontrarme por milagro, algo de civilización, pero para mi desgracia, sólo conseguí desmayarme cuatro veces, y al hacerlo, los malditos pajarracos venían a por algo de carne.

Me sentía de la mierda; tanto calor, tanto cansancio, ¡no podía seguir! Debía encontrar donde refugiarme, descansar un poco, y esperar a que anocheciera para seguir avanzando con un aire más fresco; ¡pero puta madre! No veía nada ni nadie en kilómetros; seguí avanzando durante un rato más, y mientras lo hacía saqué las tiras de carne envueltas en la bolsa y me eché una para alimentarme; sabía del nabo: viscosa y caliente, casi la vomité, pero me la tragué enterita; por el momento no estaba como para darme el lujo de expulsar algo que podía ayudar a mi organismo…por muy asqueroso que sea. Anduve durante mucho rato más, hasta que finalmente caí rendida en la arena, sintiendo como su sequedad entraba directo a mi boca, incrustándose en mis dientes, provocando un sabor agrio y repugnante en mi lengua; pronto vendría el viejo buitrón por otro round; cerca de mí un enorme escorpión salió de la arena, por lo que rápidamente me puse en pie para esquivarlo, ¡esto era lo que me faltaba!

El pisotear al bicho me hizo olvidarme un poco del calor, el hambre y la sed que sufría; me gustó imaginarme que ese bicho era Sayd, y aunque el escorpión ya era una pasta en la arena, seguí machacándolo mientras los pensamientos pasaban por mi mente; ¿por qué Sayd me hizo esto?, ¿planea dejarme aquí para morirme?, ¿o creerá que puedo lograrlo? Carajo, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de eso… ¡tengo miedo, maldición!, sólo quiero irme de aquí. Conforme dejaba de pisotear, volví a sentir el calor rasgando mi piel, maldiciéndome en silencio por no haberme cortado mi larga cabellera; estaba desesperada, y lo peor, es que estaba sola.

Empecé a escuchar un sonido, como un silbido a lo lejos; me giré para ver el horizonte del desierto a mis espaldas, y finalmente, aparte de los océanos de arena que se mostraban ante mí, pude ver algo…algo grande, como…una nube. El silbido del viento se volvió todavía más brusco, golpeando justo en mi cara; traté rápidamente de quitarme lo mejor posible la arena de mis ojos, y poder divisar lo que se formaba a lo lejos, cayendo en cuenta de lo que era, ¡joder! ¡Una puta tormenta de arena! Sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a correr en dirección contraria, ¿pero a quién engaño?, ¿cómo chingados iba a escapar de eso? Esas preguntas seguían firmes en mi mente mientras todavía trataba de escapar con la desesperación de una desquiciada; no quería morir, ¡no quería ser sepultada! Traté de correr más, pero la maldita pierna derecha me estaba doliendo, pero nada comparado al resto de mi cuerpo, ¡estaba molida! Miré la nube de arena atrás de mí, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue tirarme al piso cubriéndome la cabeza y cerrando los ojos bien fuerte…y justo cuando pensaba que el infierno se había frenado, en realidad apenas comenzaba.

La nube golpeó todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo las ventiscas bruscas sacudirme por varios lados, haciéndome girar para un lado, haciéndome girar para el otro, hasta que finalmente logré agarrarme de donde pude; sentía la arena pegándose a mi piel sudorosa y como el espacio a mi alrededor comenzaba a hundirme; intenté escapar, pero finalmente no pude, y sólo cerré los ojos esperando que todo terminara…

Cuando fui consciente de que no había muerto, mis brazos se movieron por inercia tratando de encontrar una salida; me sentía atorada, atrapada, y me faltaba el aire, ¡joder, me faltaba el aire! Conforme más movía mis manos, más se hundían en la arena que me aprisionaba; mi mano sintió calor, y supuse que por ahí estaba un camino a la superficie; me moví lo mejor que pude, y para mi sorpresa, salí recibiendo el aire seco y caliente de lleno en mi cara; mi boca estaba llena de arena, por lo que al escupirla, las náuseas no se contuvieron más en mi estómago, y vomité abiertamente a mi alrededor; las convulsiones fueron lo peor. Vomité hasta que mi garganta no dio más y me tendí en el suelo de rodillas; por favor…ya no quiero esto…quiero ir a casa. La vista estaba borrosa, pero lo suficiente para poder ver a mi alrededor, y mis ojos se detuvieron en algo que estaba a lo lejos; mi vista recuperó su vigor, y pude ver bien que se trataba de una especie de cueva. Mi cuerpo se levantó incluso antes de que mi mente pudiera procesarlo, y aunque me movía lento, mi ánimo no desfallecía, ¡era una puta cueva! Después de unos minutos logré llegar, y lo primero que hice fue tenderme sobre la sombra y cerrar los ojos; en mi estado exhaustivo, recordé la botella y la carne; mi mano, lentamente, fue a mis pantalones, a uno de mis bolsillos, y aunque también encontré arena, toqué mi botella de agua aún con líquido en ella; pesadamente, me recosté sobre mi espalda, y sacando la botella, me bebí lo poco que quedaba; ya me importaba una mierda…tenía tanta sed. El agua caliente se mezcló con el sabor ácido de mi vómito creando una asquerosa experiencia en mi paladar, pero sirvió lo suficiente como para aliviar mi sed un rato…sólo un rato más.

Conforme la acidez se iba, y mi respiración volvía a su estado normal, pude moverme lo suficiente como para poder incorporarme y escupir lo que quedaba del vómito dentro de mi boca. Tuve que apoyarme en una de las rocas para poder ver que la caverna no era muy profunda, pero sólo fue un momento porque el cansancio hizo que me desplomara otra vez, cayendo de cara contra la tierra. ¡Dios…! Me duele todo…no puedo…no puedo. Como pude, logré arrastrarme a la entrada de la caverna, para poder ver el extenso desierto; tenía hambre, y no había nada en kilómetros…Dios…no me dejes morir aquí…

Escuché un sonido a mi derecha, ¿qué era eso? Lo escuché otra vez, y sonaba como un zumbido sordo, algo parecido a un cascabel. Con las fuerzas que aún tenía, vi a muchas direcciones a mí alrededor, hasta que logré divisar algo que se arrastraba: ¡una serpiente! La miré horrorizada, se movía lentamente, acechándome, por lo que intenté moverme para alejarme; grave error. ¡Se lanzó contra mí! Brinqué del puro susto, y ahora era mi miedo el que me motivaba a andar, pero no fui muy lejos cuando sentí un dolor indescriptible en mi mano derecha; ¡me había mordido! La hija de puta…me había mordido; _veneno,_ esa era la palabra que cruzó mi mente en cuanto logré quitarme a la serpiente de encima; _estaba muerta,_ ¡maldición!, ¡me había mordido!, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! La serpiente volvió a mí, pero ya había tomado una piedra; logré esquivar a la serpiente, y tomándola de la cola, deslicé mi mano hasta tomar su cabeza; ésta sólo me siseaba mostrándome los dientes, pero yo empecé a golpearla con la piedra; tenía miedo, pero conforme empecé unos lentos golpes, poco a poco se hicieron más duros y precisos. Golpeé una y otra vez, lo más fuerte que pude, hasta que la serpiente dejó de moverse. Cansada, abatida, volví a arrastrarme a la entrada de la caverna… ¿este…es el fin?, ¿todo se terminó?, ¿ya no hay más?, ¿no volveré a ver a mi madre?, ¿o a Daniel?, ¿cómo es que sucedió?, ¿cómo de ser una poderosa linterna verde, ahora estoy a punto de morir en este lugar?, morir…dios, maldito seas…sólo quería…vivir. Miré la roca con la que había destrozado al reptil, y de pronto, sin saber la razón, llegó a mí una idea. La tomé, y empecé a golpearla contra la pared de la caverna hasta que finalmente tuvo la forma que necesitaba…quien diría que me quedó algo de voluntad…

Tomé la piedra, y la acerqué a la mordida de la serpiente. Carajo, no sabía lo que iba a hacer…lo que era seguro es que…de una forma u otra, todo acababa aquí. Hundí la parte más afilada de la piedra sobre la carne de mi mano, comenzando a triturar; me detuve ante el dolor, pero sólo fue un momento, porque con renovada furia, volví a mi labor de mutilar lo suficiente de mi mano, hasta que le empezara a salir grandes cantidades de sangre; tuve miedo…mucho miedo, pero era lo mejor. La sangre salió en tal cantidad que ya había una gran sustancia carmesí sobre el arenoso suelo, y ésta se perdía conforme el viento ardiente entraba a la caverna; me recosté y cerré los ojos…creyendo que no volvería a abrirlos…

 _¿Qué chingados?_

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al sentir cómo mis parpados estaban cerrados; una vez que fui consciente de ello, también pude sentir el resto de mi cuerpo tendido en algo suave; con algo de miedo, abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver donde me encontraba, y llegaba a ver una especie de techo empedrado; imaginen nuevamente mi cara ante esto:

–Tus heridas sanaron completamente… –al voltear a verla, apenas lo creía. Era ella, en su apariencia de monja–. Al parecer no estás lista para el siguiente nivel…

Pude sentirlo a la perfección: sentía mis músculos recuperados, la sequedad y la náusea se habían ido, el dolor en todo mi ser se había aliviado; mientras inspeccionaba mentalmente mi cuerpo, pude procesar lentamente sus últimas palabras, lo que me llevó inmediatamente a una rabia desmedida, pero me mantuve en silencio. Me incorporé y sentí un terrible ardor en mi mano derecha; la miré, estando vendada, al igual que el brazo, y también el otro; Sayd me explicó que el efecto de desangrado hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, y la deshidratación con la falta de comida casi hacen que pierda la vida; ella me encontró rápidamente y me llevó a este lugar, una especie de parroquia que está a su cargo. Pero no me importaba, ni una mierda, lo único que escuchaba fueron sus últimas palabras, retumbando en silencio dentro de mi mente: _no estás lista, no estás lista._ Ella empezó a explicarme que con más entrenamiento estaría lista, por lo que por ahora me dejaría descansar hasta recuperarme y continuar con lo planeado; fue ahí donde le puse un alto:

–Vete a la mierda…

Se lo dije de forma tajante, con una voz seria, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que hiciera eco en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos. Ella permaneció en silencio, y de pronto, sentí unas lágrimas calientes bajar por mis mejillas mientras me preparaba para decirle un par de cosas. Exploté prácticamente, recriminándole el haberme dicho esas cosas durante nuestra batalla, la paliza a la que me sometió, el haberme dejado a mi suerte en ese desierto, el haber casi perdido la vida por su culpa; no hacía otra cosa que gritarle todo el veneno que se había cocinado dentro de mi estómago desde el primer momento en que insultó a mi madre, pero ella… ¡no decía nada! Sólo me miraba tranquilamente, como si lo que dijera no fuera gran cosa, ¡maldita seas, Sayd! ¡Maldita seas! Le dije que se fuera a la mierda, que olvidara su anillo, y los planes que tenía para mí, ya que renunciaba a eso completamente. Me quedé callada un momento, esperando que ella dijera algo…pero nada a fin de cuentas. Grité de la pura frustración, y me encaminé a la salida mientras me quitaba los vendajes; ya no me sentía mal, así que dije a la mierda a todo esto, a la corporación, a los guardianes, al anillo, ¡a todo! Azoté la puerta detrás de mí, mientras montones de monjas me miraban con asombro y recelo; igual las mandé a la mierda, y me fui corriendo directamente a la salida de ese lugar.

Me detuve cuando ya estaba por las calles, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Soy una linterna verde, ¡no puedo renunciar!... ¿o sí? Cuanto más pensaba regresar, más recordaba lo que pasé en ese desierto, y la ira se mantuvo tibia en mi corazón. No, al carajo, me largo de aquí.

Me puse a caminar un rato por las calles; no sabía dónde estaba, pero supuse que pronto lo averiguaría. Para mi sorpresa, al ver los letreros me di cuenta de que estaba en Chiapas…

Mi cerebro volvió a conectarse, y entendí lo que eso significaba; mi amiga, el correo, el plan del bajo perfil, el viaje…si no mal recordaba, no me encontraba lejos de la casa donde pensaba alojarme. ¿Sayd lo habrá planeado? ¡No! A ella que le importa…además, necesito un lugar donde dormir. Caminé unas calles más, y cuando pensaba que finalmente me había librado de un camino terrible, al final de una calle estaba la guardiana, Sayd, en traje de monja; resoplé internamente, ¿ahora qué quería? Se acercó a mí, y cuando intenté evadirla, me tomó del brazo, pero me solté de su agarre:

–¿Ahora qué carajos? ¡Dije que renuncio! Déjame tranquila.

–Eso no está a discutir, tienes un deber…

–¿Ah si? Pues no creo que mi deber sea morir por tus supuestos planes, de los cuales aún no me has contado nada, ¡pero en fin! Ya no tienes que preocuparte…

–Sé que mis métodos…

–Si, si, "sé que mis métodos son algo drásticos" –dije con burla, pero seguía enojada–. ¡Lámemelo, pendeja! Entérate que tengo diecisiete años, ¡no soy como los otros linternas! Tengo límites…

–Debes librarte de ellos para poder liberar el gran poder que tienes…con más entrenamiento…

–¡No! Largo, sólo déjame tranquila, ¿ok? Terminamos aquí –le dije con mucho resentimiento, ella se quedó callada, mirándome–. ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Lárgate! –cerré los ojos, sosteniendo mi cabeza como si fuera un mal sueño–. ¡Sólo lárgate y déjame sola, hija de puta!

–Emm, ¿Sofía…? ¿Eres tú?

Esa no era la voz de Sayd, por lo que abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Alejandra, mi amiga y a la que vine a buscar a Chiapas. Me quedé ahí, viéndola, con cara de imbécil; miré a mí alrededor sin encontrar rastro de Sayd. Ella me preguntó que con quién hablaba, y me quedé un momento callada antes de responderle. Finalmente se acabó, ¿no? La guardiana captó el mensaje…ok…si, eso es bueno, ¿no? Que se busque a otro para poderlo exprimir.

Mi mente regresó al planeta tierra, y saludé a Alejandra ya que no le había respondido, diciéndole que me encontraba perfectamente; ella era mayor que yo, de unos veintidós años de edad, pelo castaño, alta, y un cuerpo verdaderamente escultural; lo siguiente que sé es que ella me abrazó y empezó a ponerme al día sobre su vida, aunque honestamente, no puse mucha atención...sólo quería ir a su casa y desplomarme sobre algo suave, digo, el hecho de casi morir en el desierto, luego haber rechazado a una entidad superior del universo, y finalmente conversar con una amiga en el mismo día, son cosas que pueden abrumarte. Llegamos a un enorme hotel, donde ella vivía, un lugar no muy conocido, pero parecía bastante lujoso; cuando ella estaba por abrir su departamento, yo daba gracias a todos los dioses de que por fin podría descansar. Entramos, era un lugar algo pequeño, pero lucía muy acogedor y confortable; ella se fijó que no traía equipaje, y al hacerlo, no pude evitar recordar a…la mocosa. Le dije simplemente que me asaltaron al venir acá, a lo que respondió que si no tenía dinero para regresar, ella me prestaría, pero que en serio, podía quedarme el tiempo que guste. Se lo agradecí, y entré al departamento, pero cuando cerró la puerta, apareció un hombre semidesnudo, amarrado, y con una máscara de látex; me quedé petrificada por un minuto entero, viendo cómo aquel… ¿esclavo? Me miraba atentamente, y yo le devolvía la mirada, ¿qué demonios?, debo admitir que no me esperaba esto, ya que como conocía a Alejandra, recordaba que le atraía el erotismo y las cosas como el femdom, ¿pero llegar a tal extremo?

Me presentó a su esclavo, al cual le ordenó que le quitara sus botas, y al ver tal devoción en un acto tan simple, concluí que ya llevaban un buen rato juntos. Ella se percató de mi mirada, y me preguntó si me incomodaba su relación; yo negué simplemente, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar algo así? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Le dije a mi amiga que me encontraba muy cansada, y que si me podía decir dónde podría caerme rendida; me señaló la habitación de huéspedes, y a lo que fui rápidamente, y al ver la cama, me lancé sobre ella relajando mis músculos; en realidad no tenía sueño, ¡pero vaya que me dolía todo! Me mantuve así sin realmente dormirme, pero a final de cuentas el sueño terminó venciéndome…

Unos sonidos me despertaron unas horas después, como si alguien estuviera golpeando algo; con un resoplido, moví mi trasero hasta salir de la cama, y llegar hasta la sala, donde contemplé un espectáculo que no me esperaba ver en esos momentos. Por unos segundos creí estar soñando, pero no era así. Alejandra llevaba un traje de dominatriz completo: botas negras de látex que le llegaba a la rodillas, un corset de piel ceñido a su escultural figura, unos guantes negros, y un antifaz; lo sorprendente no era eso, sino que estaba golpeando a su esclavo duramente, mientras le increpaba acerca de unas medias y no sé qué más.

Ella se percató de mi presencia y se detuvo unos momentos; nos quedamos así, sorprendidas…, ¿qué demonios dices en momentos como estos? "Disculpen, me despertaron", "No quería interrumpir", no sé, aunque no me incomodaba en lo absoluto la forma de su relación, ¡al contrario!, pero siento que era yo la que incomodaba; pero ella finalmente me sonrió en disculpa por haberme despertado, aunque yo, automáticamente, le dije que no importaba. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y ella miró el aparato, para luego mirarme a mí. Dejó su pose de dueña del universo, y me extendió el látigo haciéndome la propuesta más descabellada:

–He estado esperando esa llamada, ¿podrías golpearlo por mí mientras atiendo este asunto?

No contesté. Simplemente me sonrió poniendo el látigo en mi mano derecha; me acercó al tipo mientras ella contestaba el teléfono y empezaba a hablar pasando a la otra habitación, seguramente porque esperaba que hiciera lo que me pidió, y eso le sacaría gritos a su esclavo. Me quedé ahí, sin saber qué putas madres hacer, ¿cómo fue que me metí en esta situación? Aunque creo que ya no valía la pena recordarlo. Golpearlo, ¿cómo demonios podría…? Fue entonces que al estrechar más el látigo, rosó lo suficiente la herida que tenía para hacerme sacar un gesto de dolor; miré la cortada que me provoqué, y de ello me recordó a Sayd, y la ira volvió una vez más a mí. Volví a sujetar el látigo y miré al sujeto hincado en el suelo; por pervertido que suene, imaginé que era Sayd. _Al carajo,_ pensé, ya que si iba estar aquí, necesitaba desahogarme con algo. Tiré el primer golpe, haciéndolo gritar de placer, y la sensación que me produjo fue indescriptiblemente orgásmica; si, creo que estaré aquí un largo tiempo.

Pasados ya algunos meses, dejé atrás todas esas fantasías acerca de Linterna Verde, el anillo de poder, los colores del espectro, y me concentré solamente a mi presente. Adaptarme al departamento de Alejandra no fue difícil, no desde que empecé a ayudarla en varios asuntos acerca de una empresa a la cual estaba invirtiendo; nos volvimos las mejores amigas, siempre juntas todo el tiempo, siempre divirtiéndonos yendo a fiestas, al cine, al teatro, a museos, a clubes nocturnos, entre muchas otras cosas. Pedro, su esclavo, también recibió bien mi llegada, porque en ocasiones cuando no estaba laborando como esclavo, se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos, y podía platicar un poco con él sin ningún problema; era un buen tipo, se sentía afortunado de encontrar a una mujer como Alejandra, y le encantaba servirle. También, debo admitirlo, no se me hacía mal parecido, por lo que muchas veces pude coquetearle, a lo que él respondía con un gemido de dolor, porque si no lo mencioné antes, en este tipo de relaciones se acostumbra que la "ama", aprisione el "arsenal", de su esclavo, y en Pedro no era distinto al tener el dispositivo aun amarrando a su camarada de armas, recordándole que él es de una sola mujer, sin embargo, y aunque me dé pena admitirlo…después de un tiempo eso cambió.

A veces salía a correr para mantenerme en forma y estirar mis músculos, y cuando regresaba, me encontraba una escena de dominación por parte de Ale y Pedro, pero no me entrometía, sólo me iba a la sala para ver la tele; pero en una ocasión, me quité los tenis, y mis pies estaban muy sudorosos; eso Alejandra lo notó, y al hacerlo, le ordenó a su esclavo que me lamiera los pies; me quedé en shock, y creo que él también, pero nunca negó una orden, así que se acercó y empezó su encomienda; admitiré que no lo hacía nada mal, de hecho, la simple escena y sensación me excitó lo suficiente como para querer algo más…Dios, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Nunca fui totalmente afín a los modos de dominación y todo eso, excepto con Daniel hace unos meses, pero, ¿porqué me excitaba tanto?, quizá era el hecho de ver a un hombre mayor atraído por una mocosa como yo… ¿no? No quiero entrometerme, digo, de por sí no es muy común que una persona se someta a otro, ¿no es así?, bueno, al menos que haya un acuerdo de por medio, ¿pero otra más? No quiero entrometerme entre ellos, no sería bueno…pero, igual, después de un tiempo sucedió.

Resulta que en el cumpleaños de Pedro, a éste le es permitido dejar el rol de esclavo, y tomar el papel de semental con Alejandra; en esta ocasión, escuchando sus gritos por todo el departamento, no pude evitar tener mucha curiosidad acerca del asunto que tenían, carajo… ¿me atrevería? Si, me atreví, y lo que vi fue impresionante, tales formas, tales posiciones, esa fuerza en cada ligero movimiento; me sentí excitada, lo reconozco, demasiado excitada; ellos notaron mi intromisión, a lo que sentí mucha vergüenza…pero para mi sorpresa…me invitaron a tomar parte. Yo no podía creerlo, pero al ver la excitación en los ojos de ambos, al ver su relación tan…liberal de ama y esclavo, de aceptar integrantes, pues… no es malo, ¿verdad? Nadie se iba a enterar, por lo que acepté, viviendo una de las experiencias más dulces de toda mi vida. Dios…aún camino chistoso después de eso…pero creo que era justo lo que necesitaba, ¡ah!, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me habían dado una buena sacudida?, y joder, ¡fue de puta madre!, ¡este tío Pedro se merece mis respetos!, ¡Es tan enorme! Así fueron las cosas por un tiempo, y a mí me empezó a gustar mucho el rol de ser un ama de un hombre tan sexy.

Igual me daba mis escapadas para llamar a casa y saber cómo estaba mamá, y mi tío me decía que ya estaba recuperada, lo que me alivió por completo; lo malo es que preguntaba por mí muy seguido, y yo siempre decía que le dijera que no sabía nada de mí, y que me presentaría ante ella cuando fuera el momento adecuado; he dicho lo mismo antes de colgarle durante tres meses. ¡Joder! No estaba lista, me gustaba esta vida, llena de comodidad, sexo, dinero… ¿realmente tenía que regresar a mi antigua vida? Tal vez; pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me distraía con otros placeres que me hacían olvidarlo.

Todos los días, al menos una vez, llegaba a tener sexo con Pedro, ¡lo cual era genial! Lo raro, es que según Alejandra, me estaba volviendo una adicta a ello, a lo que mi edad no era algo sano. Aunque afirmaba en el exterior, en el interior siempre le mentaba su madre, ¡qué carajos sabía ella…!

Conforme más tiempo pasaba, decidí dejar de hablar tanto a mi mamá, y pasar más rato en los tríos que se organizaban entre Pedro, Alejandra y yo, pero un día, ella dijo que era mejor que descansara, sólo porque siempre me atiborraba de anticonceptivos para no quedar embarazada; no hubiera pasado nada, pero en esa ocasión estaba algo pasada de tragos, y abiertamente la mandé a la mierda. Ella se molestó, pero aun así intentó ayudarme, diciendo que me había vuelto una adicta, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Yo, una adicta! Seguí mandándola al carajo mientras me largaba de ahí; fue en ese momento donde empecé a ir a clubes nocturnos, donde podría obtener más diversión y más alcohol sólo a cambio de mi cuerpo, pero rápidamente tanto Alejandra como Pedro dieron conmigo, sacándome de esos lugares creyendo que podría contraer alguna enfermedad. Ellos me mantuvieron en casa en contra de mi voluntad, pero seguí bebiendo, y así me mantuve, y sólo así estaba bien…, ¿qué carajos sabían…? Ellos son los que tienen una relación sadomasoquista, ¡no tienen derecho a juzgarme!

Llegó un momento en que mi cuerpo no lo resistió, y tuve un ataque; me llevaron al doctor, y me diagnosticaron quien-sabe-qué-cosa que estaba matando mis órganos por la sobredosis de alcohol, y las defensas de mi cuerpo estaban bajas ante la expulsión continua de fluidos corporales; ahora resulta que hasta tener sexo te mata, ¿no? Mandé a la mierda al doctor, y a todos, más por la borrachera que por la rabia en sí. ¿Qué carajos sabían todos ellos? Yo sólo quería disfrutar mi vida, vivir al límite, vivir emociones, ¡si, vivir malditas emociones! Vida sólo hay una, ¿y qué putas madres importa lo demás? Disfruto mi vida…disfruto mi vida…

En un ataque de rabia, me salí del hospital, ignorando los gritos de Alejandra. Ella no me entendía, ¡nadie lo hacía! Nadie…ni siquiera mi madre…nunca entendí porque no trató de convencer a papá para que no se fuera…papá, maldito cabrón…mi papá…quien formó otra familia con quien sabe quién…y sin importar lo que le dije, el nunca regresó a mí, nunca regresó a jugar conmigo, nunca volvió cuando más lo necesitaba…nunca regresó para darme un simple abrazo, o simplemente tratar de impedir que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora... ¡una caliente!, ¡una puta de mierda!

Corrí por las calles, atravesando la lluvia, gritando y llorando como loca por efecto del alcohol y mis traumas de la niñez; no me importaba ya ni madres, sólo quería morir, ¡¿me escuchaste Dios?!, ¡toma la puta vida que me diste!, ¡tómala ya! Sentí un ardor sofocante chocar contra mi espalda, y una vez más caí sobre el suelo; todo lo que pude ver antes de desmayarme, fue una figura pequeña que me miraba con tranquilidad.

–El proceso es doloroso, pero debes resistir –dijo Sayd cuando recuperé el conocimiento.

No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero me sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre algo. ¿Qué quería de mí?, ¿por qué vino?, ¿ella también quería joderme? ¡Pues no se lo iba a permitir! Pero me sentía tan débil que no podía moverme.

–¡No luches, Linterna Sofía! –me gritó Sayd, y fue de los pocos momentos que la vi fuera de su aparente tranquilidad–. El color azul de la Esperanza puede curarte, pero tú también debes portarlo, ¡úsalo!

¿Qué carajos me estaba diciendo?, ¿portar qué de la esperanza?, en ese momento sentí una sacudida por todo mi cuerpo que me hizo gritar hasta más no poder, por lo que luché por zafarme de lo que sea que me estaba aprisionando; al hacerlo, recobré algo de sentido, y pude notar que estaba sumergida en una especie de energía esmeralda, y que en mi mano derecha, donde aún seguía la cortada de hace algunos meses, se encontraba mi anillo de linterna verde. _"Usa el poder azul",_ o algo así me volvió a decir, y usando la poca razón que tenía, recordé el momento en que estaba en el hospital con mi madre cuando me alejé de ella por primera vez. La luz esmeralda que me envolvía se volvió de un azul tan claro como el cielo, y de pronto, sentí cómo esa energía penetraba en mí provocándome un cosquilleo desde la base de la columna hasta las yemas de mis dedos; la razón poco a poco volvía a mí, y me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor. La luz se metió por completo en mí, y sentí una calidez tan tenue pero poderosa en la boca de mi estómago, la cual hizo que el frío, la confusión, el dolor y todo lo demás se fuera, dejando una leve sensación de bienestar, pero no duró mucho cuando mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse a causa de un tremendo vómito que empecé a expulsar desde lo más recóndito de mi ser; el vómito continuó por un rato, un líquido grisáceo que me dejaba la garganta áspera; Sayd me decía que mi cuerpo debía ser purificado, por eso debía expulsar toda la maleza que he estado consumiendo los últimos meses; más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Conforme fue cesando el vómito, las convulsiones fueron reemplazadas por respiraciones de tranquilidad. Mi mente aún estaba revuelta, atrapada en el vaivén del antes y el después…seguía recordando…seguía sintiéndolo, todo el remolino de pensamientos que estuvo en mi cabeza todos estos meses, tratando de olvidar lo que pasó…y ahora…dolía hasta su puta madre. Solté algunas lágrimas, temblando por el frío que me provocaba la lluvia, a lo que la guardiana creó un campo de fuerza verde que nos protegía a ambas. Le pregunté qué hacía aquí, pero lo tuve que volver a hacer al expulsar una voz muy débil; inquirí en mis preguntas, _¿porqué estás aquí?, ¿a qué viniste?,_ aunque la guardiana permaneció en silencio, mirándome con su característica tranquilidad. Dejó de flotar, tocando el suelo, y caminó unos pasos hasta posarse justo frente a mí:

–Era necesario… –dijo seriamente–. El anillo es tuyo.

–¿Aún después de todo…? –inquirí desesperada–. Prácticamente te mandé al infierno, ¿por qué volverías?

Aunque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaban los guardianes, pude notar que Sayd divagó un momento; parecía dudar un poco, lo cual me sorprendió. Finalmente me miró:

–Sentí que sufrías… –dijo pensativa, como si no supiera realmente lo que estaba diciendo–. El anillo…de cierta forma me lo dijo: sufrías en gran medida.

–¿Pero de qué hablas? –le contradije, con el poco orgullo que me quedaba–. Me la pase…estupendamente.

–Mientes, Sofía, te has estado mintiendo.

Sonó un relámpago en los cielos lo cual alumbró por unos segundos nuestro alrededor; la tensión entre nosotras se hizo más marcada; no…no puede saberlo…ella no.

–No estabas disfrutando…estabas huyendo –me dijo sin perder seriedad–. Tratabas de ocultar el dolor con el placer, un dolor que viene desde los inicios de tu existencia…ahora, te es imposible esconderlo más.

No…no…no. Por favor, cállate…no sigas.

–Sofía… ¿extrañas a tu padre?

–¡Lo odio! –grité con desesperación. No sigas más, por favor, ¡quiero irme! Por favor, sólo déjame…

–No tienes porqué mentirme Sofía –dijo, y para mi sorpresa, estiró su mano hasta mi rostro, quitando uno de los mechones de mi frente–. Ese odio sólo esconde un gran amor, un gran anhelo…es lo que más anhelaste, ¿no es así? Lo que más anhelas…

Las lágrimas volvieron copiosamente a caer de mi rostro, y ahogué un grito desesperado. La miré con una desesperación única, una desesperación que sólo le había mostrado a mi madre aquél día, cuando mi padre nos abandonó:

–S-si… –susurré. Otro relámpago estalló en el cielo–. Quería…quiero…que mi padre regrese conmigo.

El anillo se activó, y un brillo naranja me envolvió completamente, y éste se hizo tan grande que disolvió el campo de fuerza de la guardiana, mientras yo flotaba en medio de la lluvia. No estaba segura de lo que sucedía, pero la luz que me envolvía se sentía…cálida…familiar y cómoda…todo el dolor y el sufrimiento desaparecieron siendo reemplazados con sensaciones de gozo y placer; de mi luz, se desprendió un resplandor que empezó a tomar una forma específica, y frente a mí, se materializó la forma de…mi padre:

–¿Papá…? –inquirí, empezando a sonreír levemente.

–Así es, hija mía. He regresado a ti.

¡Su voz…! Era tan suave; la figura caminó en mi dirección, y mientras más me encontraba iluminada por ella, mi sonrisa se hacía más grande; dios, esto es un sueño, ¡no! No lo es, es el paraíso, ¡el paraíso! La figura de mi padre se arrodilló ante mí, y no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo que recorrió toda mi espalda:

–Fui un estúpido al irme, pero eso ya no pasará jamás. Estoy a tus pies, hija mía…

Me lo decía sonriendo, haciendo reverencias con su cabeza ante mí; mi sonrisa se hizo mayor cuando él tomó mi mano y la besó delicadamente como si yo fuera una reina o una diosa; sentí unas manos tocar mis hombros, y al girar mi cabeza me encontré el rostro de mi madre quien me miraba con gran orgullo; _"has reunido a nuestra familia, mi pequeña, estoy orgullosa…",_ me dijo en un suave susurro, y la dicha que sentí fue tal, que me salieron lágrimas de alegría. Aparecieron también las figuras de Daniel y de Pedro, arrodilladas como mi padre, y mi gozo fue toda mayor; todos me alababan, todos me idolatraban, todos me juraban lealtad, todos se enorgullecían al sentirse pertenecidos a mí, y yo les devolvía tales palabras con mi sonrisa:

–Sofía…

La voz de Sayd desvió mi atención de los entes naranjas a mi alrededor, y pude ver cómo me miraba directamente a los ojos; no con la tranquilidad habitual, sino con una mezcla entre lástima y compasión. Mientras más la miraba, mi sonrisa de poco a poco se desvanecía; volví a ver a todos los que me rodeaban, y mi mano tembló levemente; la mirada de todos se tornó preocupada y confusa, preguntándome qué me sucedía, pero sólo hubo silencio de mi parte. Más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos cuando me concentré en enfocar la luz verde de la voluntad, dedicándoles un último pensamiento a todos mis allegados: _lo siento, pero no son reales._ Las construcciones se desvanecieron, dejándome a mí en medio de la lluvia.

Cuando era niña, y veía a los demás niños jugar con sus padres, siempre me maldije a mí misma por no tener uno, ya que nunca culpé tanto a mamá como me culpaba mi misma al creer que yo había hecho que se fuera de mi lado. El hecho de que mi padre prefiriera formar otra familia, y no saber ya nada de mí, dejó un vacío en mi corazón, el cual traté de llenar con sexo y deportes extremos; pero no importaba qué hiciera, seguía sintiendo ese vacío dentro de mí. Mi mano tembló por unos segundos, tentada a invocar la luz naranja…pero no lo hice, era inútil. Nada podía llenar el vacío en mi interior, ni siquiera el anillo, porque no había tal vacío…sólo tenía que entender la verdad: _él nunca va a regresar._


	6. Capítulo 5 Miedo

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Miedo._

 _En el día más oscuro, en la noche más brillante,_

 _Teme a tus miedos hechos luz._

 _Que aquellos que vayan contra lo correcto,_

 _Ardan como mi poder…_

 _¡La luz de la linterna del miedo!_

Caminaba a través de un sendero cubierto por una densa niebla. Miraba hacia arriba de vez en cuando, encontrándome densas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo y enormes prados grises que estaban alrededor del camino; todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de mis pasos sobre la extraña tierra que pisaba, pero eso no me detuvo; no estaba asustada, ni en lo más mínimo, sólo que si me sentía extrañada que al avanzar no pudiera ver un final del trayecto, mientras que en mi cabeza seguía deambulando la misma pregunta: _¿cómo llegué aquí?_ Sin importar que caminara, corriera, o incluso saltara, el camino ante mí parecía no tener final. De pronto, algo obstruía mi paso…bueno, fuera de juego en realidad me encontré algo en el piso; me acerqué a él, y supe que se trataba…de un pequeño cofre de madera. Casi movida por la curiosidad, tomé el pequeño objeto entre mis manos; mi corazón dio un fuerte latido, y sin saberlo el ansia por saber de qué se trataba crecía dentro de mí; mis manos temblaban, y tragué silenciosamente cuando empecé a abrir lentamente el objeto; miré su contenido, e inmediatamente lo solté siendo asaltada más por el asco que por la impresión: eran unos ojos. No tenía miedo cabe resaltar, pero digo, ¿quién quería tomar unos ojos de un cofre que te encuentras en medio de la nada? Ya el hecho de encontrarte unos ojos dentro de un cofre te pone a pensar sobre quién…

¿Qué es esto?, ¿un escalofrío?, ¿porqué…?

Volteé con lentitud, y me encontré con una figura mirando de espaldas a mí, estando dentro del mismo camino que recorría hace unos momentos sin detenerme. Intenté llamarle, pero para mi sorpresa la voz no salía de mi boca, y sin importar que tan fuerte traté, ni un silbido salió de mí. Me puse en marcha hacia la figura, una niña de largo cabello castaño, y conforme más me acercaba, más se me hacía conocida. Me quedé justo a sus espaldas, en silencio sin moverme. La saliva se atoraba en mi garganta, y mi mano derecha no dejaba de temblar. Conste que no es miedo, simplemente nerviosismo. Moví mi mano hasta tocar con mucha suavidad su hombro desnudo, y al hacerlo, la niña volteó sorpresivamente con un rostro sin ojos que me sonreía con una boca obscura sin dientes, haciendo un chillido infernal; el rostro de la niña…era el mío…a la edad de diez años. Por segunda vez en toda mi vida…

Tuve miedo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo en primera instancia la suavidad de la almohada en la que reposaba mi rostro. Estaba lloviendo, y el frío recorrió mis músculos haciendo que me acurrucara; no estaba alterada, aunque mi respiración se aceleró súbitamente. Me incorporé despacio, frotándome los ojos para quitarme lo que me quedaba de adormecida; mi inconsciente no me deja dormir. Me levanté de la cama, sin despertar a ninguna de las monjas con las que compartía habitación; estaba decidido: un desayuno ligero y volvamos a entrenar.

Empezó a amanecer cuando yo me encontraba en el almacén, lanzándole puñetazos a una bolsa de arena; cuando acabara con eso, empezaría con las pesas, y después, una sesión para entrenar el cuerpo con diferentes ejercicios. Estaba cansada, y un poco mareada, pero ya me había acostumbrado a tal cosa; después de casi morir en un desierto, ves las cosas de forma diferente.

–No puedes dormir –dijo Sayd, pero no volteé a verla, sólo seguí golpeando.

–Debo hacerme más fuerte, ¡dormir es una pérdida de tiempo! –le dije soltando golpes más duros contra la bolsa.

Ya era una semana desde que me había instalado con Sayd en su supuesta parroquia; no sé cómo es que la consiguió, pero la verdad es que no me interesa. Después de que pude comprender el color naranja de la Codicia, y pasar por un duro proceso emocional, finalmente regresé con Alejandra sólo para despedirme; ella estaba preocupada, diciendo que podría conseguirme ayuda, lo cual agradecí internamente, es decir, ¿después de todo lo que pasamos en realidad intentaba ayudarme? Eso no se conseguía a menudo, pero al final, no hice muchas declaraciones, y le dije simplemente que tenía que seguir con mi camino…e ir a ver a mi madre, a lo cual creo que por eso último dejó que me fuera.

Sayd, siendo dueña de la parroquia, me alojó en una de las habitaciones de las monjas, ya que no había muchas habitaciones solas disponibles; no los culpaba, ya que no era un hotel. Me tocó con tres monjas, mujeres mayores que yo; dos de ellas no me interesaron, pero hubo una de ellas, llamada Ruth, que me llamó la atención. Siempre

se la pasaba escribiendo poemas, y con una mirada triste todo el tiempo; era la única que se acercaba a mí para ver si necesitaba algo, era muy amigable, pero en sí no hablé mucho con ella. Sayd no me trajo aquí para socializar, sino para entrenarme con los demás colores del espectro; una vez que estuve instalada, aproveché un momento para hablar con ella, y exigirle respuestas acerca de por qué me había dado el anillo, de que porqué había venido a mi mundo, y todo eso; cuando me respondió con la típica evasiva de _"todo a su tiempo",_ me sentí tentada a utilizar el rojo y el naranja contra ella, pero aprovechando de que yo estaba cansada, logró tranquilizarme con el argumento de que una vez que mi entrenamiento terminara, todas las dudas se despejarían; por el momento tenía Voluntad, Esperanza, Compasión, Ira, y Avaricia…

Debía dominar Miedo y Amor, pero será complicado.

En realidad, del miedo no lo creo tanto… ¿pero el amor?, ¿cómo demonios haré eso? Mientras más pensaba, más me lastimaba los nudillos golpeando la bolsa que tenía frente a mí. Dejé eso para tomar un respiro, y luego continuar con las pesas. Sayd aún permanecía en su lugar, mirándome con atención, pero sin decirme ya nada; si, adivinaron, la relación con ella tampoco va muy bien. Acepté que me dijera todo cuando dominara los colores, pero conforme pasaron los días y yo empezaba a entrenar mi cuerpo, me sentía distanciada de la guardiana: me dio en la madre dos veces, me deja en un desierto para morirme de sed y hambre, y luego me trae de regreso diciéndome que no era lo suficientemente buena cuando casi me había suicidado por la pérdida de sangre; me trajo como si nada hubiera pasado, eso fue lo que me encabronó, y decidí irme. Pero regresó… ¿por qué?, ¿sólo fue por el anillo?, ¿o qué? Algo era seguro, me había ayudado; no con la luz naranja, eso fue en consecuencia; simplemente me hizo entender cómo la había estado cagando, y todo porque no quería darme cuenta. En realidad, no sabía si agradecerle o recriminarle, pero el verdadero problema es que no sabía cómo acercarme a ella…y algo me decía que ella tampoco sabía cómo. Cuando entrenaba mi cuerpo, para terminar haciendo construcciones con el anillo para no dejar de hacer esa parte, ella siempre se mantenía en silencio, mirándome, aprobando o reprobando lo que hacía…pero hasta ahí; al terminar rendida el ejercicio, sólo pasaba a su lado sin mediar una sola palabra.

Seguí con las pesas…sin mirarla. ¡Dios!, ¿porqué es tan malditamente difícil hablar?, aunque vamos, en primera nunca me hubiera imaginado estar en una situación así: entrenando en un almacén de una parroquia, en una mañana con lluvia, al lado de una guardiana sacada del universo de Linterna Verde como el que aparecía en los cómics. Mientras más analizaba la situación, más preguntas me hacía; ¿ella vendrá de otra dimensión, o es de nuestro mundo donde existe una corporación de Linterna Verde? Si tengo razón, significaría que los cómics son una chorada, pero de otra forma, si el viaje entre dimensiones es posible, el universo de los cómics es real, lo que también significa un Superman, un Batman, una Mujer Maravilla…sería muy loco, valga la redundancia, ver a un verdadero Guasón, a ver si supera la genial actuación que hicieron en la de El caballero de la Noche. Olvidé esas ensoñaciones, y volví a concentrarme en Sayd… ¡vamos!, sólo dile algo…pero en cuanto estaba a punto de pronunciar algunas palabras, fui interrumpida por un, _¿cómo te sientes?,_ de su parte. ¿Y ahora qué? Sólo responde, carajo. Terminé mi regaño mental, y pronuncié un silencioso, _"bien",_ pero el silencio que prosiguió fue tan incómodo, que igual le pregunté lo mismo. ¡Maldición! Esto no puede seguir así… ¿qué demonios voy a hacer?

–Tienes muchas dudas, Sofía –dijo para mi sorpresa, ¿ella podía sentirlo? Recordé lo que dijo acerca de la energía de los linternas conectada a los guardianes y todo eso–. Si quieres decir algo…sólo dilo.

Dejé de golpear el costal de arena, y me quedé en silencio. Suspiré; creo que era momento de poner las cosas en orden:

–Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo –volteé a verla, y noté en su mirada algo de incomprensión–. Es…un dicho humano, significa que comenzamos mal las cosas.

Ella no respondió, al contrario, se quedó viéndome como siempre lo hace; no sabía que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos, ¿ella también estaría pensando qué decirme?, era divertido imaginarlo, la gran guardiana nerviosa por sostener una conversación común y corriente. Ella se puso de pie, y dejó la fachada de monja adoptando su forma auténtica; flotó hasta estar a mi altura, y yo proseguí sin esperar a que hablara:

–No sé porqué tengo el anillo, o qué es lo que debo hacer, aún no…pero tú lo sabes –pausé un momento esperando si ella decía algo, pero al ver que sólo me observaba, proseguí–. De cierta forma nos necesitamos, y si aún no me puedes decir el porqué, al menos dime cómo funciona esto–dije esto último haciendo hincapié en el anillo.

Sayd bajó unos momentos la vista, aun manteniéndose en silencio; yo esperaba con ansias de que me dijera algo, ¡lo que sea acerca de porqué tengo el anillo! Hubo otro rato de silencio; su mirada se alzó sosteniendo la mía:

–Creo que es momento de que tengas algunas respuestas –me dijo tranquilamente–. Pero no aquí.

En los siguientes minutos, estuvimos volando velozmente por encima de la ciudad hasta dejarla atrás de nosotras; el viento golpeaba salvajemente sobre mi rostro, por lo que creé un antifaz usando el poder del anillo, sin embargo, llegué a disfrutar mucho el trayecto: estirar mi cuerpo como la primera vez que emprendí el vuelo; llegamos a lo alto de una montaña, donde podíamos ver una variada extensión de árboles y campos verdes, con algunos animales que correteaban por ahí; la imagen era agradable, pero no me concentré en ello al esperar lo que me tenía que decir la guardiana. Sayd aterrizó al lado de mí, y levitó lentamente hasta acercarse a una de las orillas donde aterrizamos. Hubo más silencio, como por unos quince minutos, o quizá más, pero en lugar de replicar, aprendí mejor a tener paciencia; ya después de media hora empecé a mentar madres otra vez:

–Sofía, ¿cómo es que sabes de los Linternas Verdes?

Sinceramente no me esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, y para ser todavía más sincera, no sabía cómo contestar; me quedé en silencio unos momentos, ¡ahora yo era la muda! Decidí despejar dudas y contestarle con la verdad: ¿de dónde los conozco? De los cómics escritos por Geoff Johns; ella no se inmutó, de hecho, cuando le pregunté por qué no le sorprendía, me dijo que esto no era algo nuevo; me comentó que solía suceder cosas similares cuando héroes de otras tierras visitaban las demás tierras paralelas, como por ejemplo es el caso de Flash, que usando la _Speed Force,_ visitó un universo donde había una versión alternativa de la _Justice League,_ llamada _Justice Alliance,_ y que el Flash de esa liga, había crecido con las historias del Flash que visitaba ese mundo; mientras que en unos mundos los héroes eran reales, en otros eran sólo historias, en diferentes formas, y como a veces esas historias podían fungir como conexiones entre mundos, también podían ser incongruentes, terminando siendo increíbles "coincidencias dimensionales". No era distinto a lo que yo pensaba hace rato, pero imaginar que seres como el Anti-monitor, Nekron, Volthoom, Doomsday, o en todo caso el Joker pudieran viajar a diferentes tierras, se me hacía algo peligroso… ¡chido! Pero al final peligroso. No pude evitar recordar a mi madre, y lo mucho que quería verla en ese momento. Le pregunté para qué me decía todo eso, a lo que prosiguió su pregunta de qué es lo que sabía acerca de los linternas, imaginándome que se refería al tercer ejército y a la ira del primer linterna; le dije todo, y después de un silencio por parte de la guardiana, me respondió:

–Los guardianes, en los orígenes del tiempo, habíamos tomado la decisión de abandonar nuestras emociones, como ya sabes –me dijo meditabunda, mirando directamente hacia el acantilado–. Las aprisionamos en la primer linterna, lo que a consecuencia trajo el surgimiento del primer anillo…

–¡Si, si! Ya me sé esa parte –dije desesperándome–. Volthoom la tomó, se volvió loco fundiéndose con el espectro emocional, lo que lo convirtió en el primer linterna, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver, Sayd?

–Una vez que todos lograron acabar con el primer linterna, pensamos que el primer anillo había caído en manos de Hal Jordan…pero no fue así…

El sol del amanecer golpeaba el rostro de Sayd, por lo que no sé si lo que vi en su gesto fue un dejo de preocupación o un efecto de la luz chocando contra su cara. ¿El primer anillo cayó en manos de Hal Jordan? Recordé ese número, y siempre había creído que se había tratado de otro anillo; quizá la falta de claridad en ese momento es lo que me iba a explicar la guardiana:

–Ganthet y yo juramos no intervenir más en los asuntos terrenales, pero después de mucha espera, no pudimos ignorar un hecho que ocurrió recientemente…al parecer, cuando el primer anillo se separó de Volthoom, hubo una especie de separación extra-dimensional…

Imaginen mi rostro al escuchar el concepto. Me quedé ahí, en silencio, sin saber qué decir; creo que ella esperaba que me preocupara, pero la verdad es que no había entendido ni madres:

–El primer anillo se había perdido, y recientemente se activó, lo supimos al momento –dijo en voz baja, pero podía detectar un poco de dureza–. Intentamos interceptarlo, pero fue inútil…ya había elegido a un portador.

La mirada que me dedicó Sayd después de pronunciar esas seis palabras no tuvo precio; una mirada que reflejaba un intento por ocultar la preocupación y la angustia en una máscara de fría quietud; después de unos segundos, entendí todo, y no pude pensar en otra cosa que…puta…madre… ¡puta!, ¡madre! Miré mi mano con el anillo en ella, pero no cualquier anillo…se trataba del primer anillo, la primer arma del universo. No sabía si reír o llorar, quizá gritar, mentar madres y patear el suelo. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo reaccionas ante algo así?, ¿dices "qué padre"?, ¿te quitas el anillo?, ¿qué pedo…? Dejé mi mano, y miré a Sayd en busca de alguna respuesta, pero igual, supuse que ella tampoco sabía el porqué de esta situación; eso explicaría porqué mis construcciones pueden ser tan grandes, además de poder manipular otro tipo de energía, también del bloqueo de información, ya que aparentemente se requieren más que comandos para desentrañar todos los poderes del primer anillo. Seguí recordando los números, intentando recordar dónde quedó cada anillo; desde los primeros números de la nueva serie, Siniestro y Hal Jordan mezclaron sus anillos, enviando el nuevo a por otro Linterna Verde humano; después, en el mundo de los muertos, los vuelven a separar…uno para Siniestro, y otro para el nuevo Linterna Simon Baz. Significaría que cuando Hal fue un Linterna Negra, y derrotó a Volthoom, el primer anillo quedaría en él…pero si no fue así, entonces éste simplemente dejó a Jordan, se fue para otro lado, cruzando dimensiones hasta llegar a mí. Eso definitivamente explica ese momento ambiguo en el cómic. Volvió a hablar desviando mi atención del pequeño objeto; según ella, esta era una situación sin precedentes, ya que cuando temía que el anillo cayera en manos equivocadas…terminaron en las mías; no esperaban que el portador del anillo, si lo había, tuviera tan corta edad, por eso Sayd decidió ponerme ese duro entrenamiento para ver de lo que podría hacer:

–La etapa del desierto no fue fortuita –dijo la guardiana al ver mi semblante–. Todo linterna debe probar qué puede hacer sin el anillo…

–Sayd…casi me suicido –le dije, recordando la caverna, y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda.

Ella me dijo que lo sabía, lo cual me sorprendió abiertamente, ¿en serio?, ¿entonces?, ¿me salvó? Ella se acercó a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, y contrario a cualquier cosa que esperaba, ella mostró un dejo de tristeza; _"Puedo sentir arrepentimiento, Linterna Sofía, pero después de verte liberar el rojo de la ira, quizá estarías lista para el siguiente nivel…",_ no era precisamente lo que esperaba oír, pero dejé ese último pensamiento al notar que continuaría: _"como guardiana tenía un deber, y era entrenarte, que sacaras tu máximo potencial…puede que te haya sobreestimado en su momento, pero eso no significa que dejara de creer en ti…"_

 _…_

Ok, no era el tipo de disculpa que esperaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de si se estaba disculpando; pero en fin, algo es algo, y con que creyera en mí, pues…se sentía bien. No tuve de otra y no supe qué más hacer que dedicarle una sonrisa; a pesar de todo, aunque hubiera fallado, aprendí algo muy importante en ese lugar: esta mierda no es cosa fácil, y siento que se pondrá peor; definitivamente tendría que probar que podía hacerlo. Debíamos seguir con el entrenamiento, porque aunque mi habilidad con los demás colores era impresionante, aún me faltaba mucho que aprender, incluso de la voluntad; mis construcciones podrían ser elaboradas, y muy creativas, pero si no me concentraba en ejercer totalmente cada uno de los colores, de sentirlos de verdad, mis construcciones jamás tendrían la solidez necesaria para defenderme en un combate; Sayd mencionó algo de que aunque mis construcciones eran muy elaboradas, no tenían un fondo sólido, lo cual no era distinto a lo que ya me había dicho antes. Creo que podía entender a qué se refería; ya tenía la cáscara, nada más me faltaba el contenido, el verdadero poder debajo de la apariencia para poder sacarle partido. Como siempre, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…aunque mi instinto me dice… ¡bah! ¡A la mierda! ¡Para lo que me ha servido! Será mejor hacerle caso a Sayd, quien si tiene cabeza para esto. Luego me empezó a explicar en qué consistía cada color: por lo que entendí, la Voluntad, el verde, jugaba un papel central, ya que aparte de ser la primera energía en ser forjada, tiene la habilidad de dar cierto grado de equilibrio a las demás; la Voluntad podría crear las construcciones más descabelladas y poderosas, pero dependía de tu concentración para mantenerlas sólidas, en especial para un combate; la Esperanza, si uno la concentraba al máximo, podría ser tan sólida como la Voluntad, además de que a diferencia de todos los demás espectros, exceptuando el blanco, tenía poderes sanadores; la Compasión no fungía tanto como arma y no tenía poderes destructivos, ya que su luz se mantenía más en el sigilo y en el misterio, y según lo que he leído, también tiene la habilidad de "reformar" corazones violentos…y si se aprovechaba bien, me dijo la guardiana, que si uno concentraba y esgrimía bien la luz índigo, no sólo podrías tele-transportarte a ti mismo, sino a otros, incluyendo objetos; la Ira era un poder que necesitaba de gran concentración para ser esgrimido, ya que no sólo requería tu ira, sino parte de tu energía vital transformada en un plasma carmesí, que consumía al oponente, pero al mismo tiempo, ponía en riesgo tu vida en caso de uso desmedido; y finalmente, la Codicia, el último que llegué a ejercer, me explicó que si uno se concentraba, la luz naranja podría crear ejércitos de avatares a tu disposición, sin embargo, su uso desmedido también generaba consecuencias. Lo más peligroso de esgrimir una luz a la vez, es que requería de un esfuerzo espiritual extremo, ya que debías dominar aquellos aspectos instintivos de ti mismo, y enfocarlos a través del anillo, lo cual llevaba años de intenso entrenamiento; pero aún así, no me iba nada mal.

Mientras trataba de ejercer las diferentes luces que ya dominaba, me vino una pregunta a la cabeza, e inmediatamente se lo pregunté a la guardiana; según lo que había estudiado, en los cómics de hecho, cuando Kyle Rayner dominó los demás colores, se volvió un linterna blanca, y cuando llevó más de un anillo a la vez, se volvió un linterna gris. Sayd empezó a explicarme que un anillo normal de linterna verde, puede ser sensible a otro tipo de energías, en especial del espectro emocional, por lo que si el portador llega a dominarlas, el anillo alcanza un nuevo nivel, llegando a asemejar la luz blanca de la creación, pero en el proceso, perdiendo todas las habilidades anteriores; en cuanto a llevar más de un anillo a la vez, resulta que dota al portador de un gran poder del espectro emocional, pero también de una enorme carga, en especial si no se está preparado, sufriendo desorden de personalidad al ser expuesto a tantas emociones a la vez, y con peligro de un colapso espiritual; tenía sentido, ya que recordé en una ocasión al sexy Guy llevando un anillo verde y otro rojo…y no le fue muy bien.

La pregunta que le tenía preparada a Sayd era… ¿en qué me convertiría, cuando el primer anillo domine todos los colores? Ella se quedó en silencio, y yo me detuve mirándola fijamente esperando alguna respuesta, pero al final, Sayd me dijo que sinceramente no lo sabía, ya que desconocía en su totalidad, el funcionamiento completo del primer anillo. Me preocupé, ¿y si me volvía como Volthoom?, ¿si me volvía loca con el poder?, ella me dijo que no era probable, ya que Volthoom fue expuesto al mismo espectro, y el resultado de su transformación fue un mero accidente, pero nunca se sometió a un entrenamiento para realmente entender y comprender cada uno de los colores, definir qué era cada uno dentro de ti, o al menos así lo entendía, como saber qué te enojaba, qué te daba esperanza, qué es lo que más anhelabas, cuándo sentiste compasión, etc. Pasaban del medio día; el tiempo para calentar terminó, ahora íbamos a lo serio.

Una vez que sentí mi piel libre del sudor y la suciedad a causa del entrenamiento, cerré la llave de la regadera y comencé a secarme; dios…adoraba estar limpia. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a descansar un poco, pero en eso, encuentro sobre mi cama un sobre blanco, a lo que me quedé sacada de onda; la única en la habitación era Ruth, que casi nunca salía, por lo que la interrogué acerca de quien había dejado la carta, y me dijo que el correo había traído esa carta en la mañana, y como yo estaba entrenando con Sayd, me la dejó ahí. Le agradecí y volví a mirar la carta, ¿quién en estos tiempos envía cartas? En especial, a mí…no tengo ningún conocido, ¿quién me enviaría alguien a la parroquia, teniendo en cuenta que nadie sabe que estoy ahí? Se me hizo muy sospechoso, e inmediatamente pensé en el manicomio…me puse tensa, ¿y si era una amenaza?, ¿y si habían encontrado a mi madre?, mientras tomé el sobre, rogué de que se tratara de cualquier otra cosa; curioseé un poco, viendo que estaba dirigida especialmente a mí, Sofía Valdez, pero con la dirección de mi antigua casa, ¿a chinga?, ahora si qué carajos…y cosa curiosa, la fecha era de algunos meses atrás, de cuando apenas empecé a vivir con Alejandra y Pedro, ¿entonces cómo fue qué…? La respuesta llegó a mí como balde de agua fría; qué estúpida soy: Sayd. Tuvo que haber sido ella, sino, ¿quién más me daría la correspondencia?, pero… ¿con qué motivo? Salí otra vez de la habitación, y tal como lo predije, la guardiana apareció poco después, a lo que nos dirigimos al almacén donde entrenaba para que me dijera porqué había tomado mi correspondencia y me la dio hasta ese momento; ella contestó que cuando el anillo escogió al portador, o sea yo, me había estado vigilando desde el principio, por lo que supo el momento exacto en que me fui para Chiapas; la impresión vino cuando me comentó que al estar siempre cerca, viendo cómo iba y venía, supo que alguien me buscaba en mi departamento; le pregunté de quién se trataba, y me dijo que era una señorita, a la que Sayd se acercó y cruzaron palabra, lo que culminó en que la guardiana se encargaría de entregarme el sobre, ¿pero hasta este momento? Cuando se lo dije, simplemente argumentó que asuntos más importantes nos ocupaban.

Carajo, ¿ahora qué?, ¿de qué se trata?, bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Abrí el sobre de la carta, y saqué el pequeño papel doblado de su interior; extendí la hoja y empecé a leer, primero lento, pero conforme las palabras pasaban frente a mis ojos, me iba interesando más. Cuando terminé de leer, hice el papel bola y lo tiré al suelo, quedándome ahí, con una dura mueca… ¿hasta ahora?, ¿en serio?, digo, finalmente sucedió, pero…carajo, ¿saberlo hasta este momento?, en realidad, no es algo que me moleste. Miré el reloj de pared, y sabía cuál era la dirección del lugar, así que volando no me tardaría, es decir, sólo era eso…recoger lo que mi padre me había dejado...

Ahora que estaba muerto.

Según la carta, mi padre se había extraviado ya hace varios días, un poco antes de obtener el anillo. Ahora habían encontrado su cuerpo, en un barranco, al parecer todo por un accidente al beber mucho. Maldito bastardo. De todas maneras, ¿qué demonios me importa? Se lo tenía bien merecido…

Mi padre.

Yo no era de las niñas que se asustara fácilmente por las cosas que a otros les atemorizaba; no por nada después de los cómics de Linterna Verde, el género de películas gore y slasher, era mi segunda gran pasión, y era de las niñas que a fuerzas veía un maratón de esas películas antes de ir a dormir, con todas las luces apagadas. No le temía a nada, tenía una fabulosa casa, una madre amorosa, y un padre maravilloso, que sin importar qué, siempre se la pasaba jugando a las muñecas conmigo…sin importar qué. Pero cuando mi familia empezó a tener problemas económicos, por esas fechas es cuando mi padre empezó a cambiar, se le notaba más irritable, más callado, y ya casi nunca jugaba conmigo; siempre al regresar de casa pasaba por mi lado diciendo que jugaría conmigo mañana, además de comprarme una muñeca nueva. Esos mañanas prometidos nunca llegaron. Pero a pesar de todo eso, por esos días, hubo uno especial, una noche, que jamás olvidaré.

Me desperté en medio de la madrugada ante los gritos de mis padres que discutían en la cocina; me levanté de la cama para ver qué sucedía, y me pude acercar lo suficiente para verlos. Por el sueño, no escuchaba lo que decían, algo referente al dinero que ya no alcanza para vivir; no estaba sorprendida, ya que esas peleas se habían vuelto habituales en la casa, pero justo cuando iba a irme, presencié cómo mi madre le soltó una fuerte bofetada a mi padre, y tal fue el impacto que me hizo estremecer. El silencio que vino en ese momento, fue lo peor. Mi padre se había quedado ahí, mirando a mi madre como nunca la había visto: con odio. Vi que su mano se deslizó por la barra del comedor, y tomó un afilado cuchillo, provocándome un estremecimiento; tomó a mi madre por la cintura sorpresivamente, y le acercó el objeto afilado a su garganta. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que ocurría, y no sabía qué hacer. Sólo escuché las últimas palabras de mi padre: _puedo matarte, ¿entiendes?, puedo matarte…_

En ese momento llegó a notar que estaba viendo, y mi parálisis fue aún peor cuando se dirigió a mí, aun teniendo el cuchillo en mano; yo deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, porque el objeto no me asustó, sino su mirada, esa mirada llena de odio y desprecio, como si no valiera ni una mierda. Me susurró que me fuera otra vez a la cama, y como no me movía, me gritó para que lo hiciera. Sólo recuerdo que me la pasé llorando toda la noche hasta el día siguiente, rogando que las cosas fueran como antes. Pero al día siguiente, fue el día que se largó para siempre.

Fue ahí, por primera vez, que sentí miedo.

Llegué a la dirección que venía en la carta, una casa grande rodeada por enormes muros con alambres de púas en la parte superior; aterricé cerca quitándome el camuflaje impuesto por los poderes de mi anillo, y caminé hasta la entrada tocando el timbre, y mientras me quedé unos minutos esperando, repasé lo que podría decir…aunque no sabía exactamente cómo presentarme, ¡ni siquiera quería hablar con estas personas! Pero supuse que algo directo, dicho seriamente, bastaría. Una voz se escuchó por la bocina del timbre, y yo sólo dije quién era y a qué había venido; hubo silencio del otro lado, pero finalmente me dijeron que esperara; un tipo salió de la casa, recibiéndome mientras abría el portón de la reja; noté que era alto y esbelto, pero él no me interesó, sólo lo seguí dentro de la casa. No me distraje por el gran recibidor, ni por el gran comedor, ni por la enorme y lujosa sala, esas cosas nunca me han interesado, yo sólo quería lo que me había dejado el bastardo. Una mujer, de vestido rojo apareció; me le quedé viendo un momento, y desde ese instante me cayó de la patada; el primer sujeto le explicó que yo era la hija de mi padre, y había venido por lo que era mío. Después de que habían cruzado palabra los dos individuos, pude enterarme de que habían llamado a mi padre "esposo", por lo que comprendí que ésta es con quien se había ido mi padre. El coraje rugió intensamente en mi estómago, pero me contuve; soy mejor que todos estos. Ella pareció algo sorprendida, y sentí un toque de reproche por haber venido tantos días después; pude haberle pateado su gordo culo con algún poder de mi anillo, pero sólo le dije que tuve asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Ella se quedó callada, quiso mirarme desafiante, pero la verdad yo me aburrí. Dios, me recordó a Carmen. Llamó a una sirvienta, y pidió que trajera por lo que había venido; los tres seguimos en silencio, y ella me ofreció algo, pero yo lo rechacé. En eso, llegó un niño que pasó corriendo jugando con una especie de figura de acción; la mujer le reprendió diciéndole que no jugara con los zapatos en la casa, a lo que él se disculpó para luego fijar su mirada en mí; le devolví la mirada con remordimiento, si este era el hijo de la puta, seguramente era…mi medio hermano. Como si no supiera que el bastardo vino a formar otra familia aquí. Me preguntó quién era, y yo me quedé un momento antes de decirle que sólo era una visita, que ni se fijara; la madre me miró con reproche al hablarle así a su hijo, y le pidió que se retirara; pero el niño se quedó ahí, y sonriendo un minuto después, alzó el muñeco, el cual noté que era un Linterna Verde; dijo emocionado que él lo era, el defensor del planeta; ¿saben? Después de pasar tantas cosas, no supe si sonreír ante esa declaración; me quedé con cara de pocos amigos, y mentalmente me dije: _niño, no tienes ni una puta idea._

Finalmente llegó la sirvienta, llevando una especie de caja en la mano, y me la extendió. La tomé con tranquilidad y la miré unos minutos… ¿qué podría ser? Luego me extendieron una nota, la cual venía con la caja; la madre me explicó que él pidió que exclusivamente se me entregara de esta forma, aunque sinceramente me dio igual. Di media vuelta, dispuesta a salir, y fue cuando la madre me pidió que esperara; me dijo que ya habían enterrado el cuerpo, y que estaba en el cementerio cerca de ahí; respondí que no me interesaba, y que por mí, el bastardo podría estar pudriéndose en el infierno; la madre replicó, al igual que el otro sujeto, pero lo que más me dolió, fue lo que dijo el niño…

 _¿Por qué habla así de papá?_

La madre le pidió que se fuera, pero pedí, con engañosa ironía, que se quedara para que pudiéramos jugar, por lo que me acerqué al niño, tomando su muñeco de linterna verde, y en un arranque de ira, lo lancé contra el muro más cercano. Vi con satisfacción como el muñeco se rompía en mil pedazos, imaginando que era mi padre mientras las piezas caían sobre el finísimo suelo del recibidor. El tipo me apartó violentamente del mocoso, pero usando la energía de mi anillo, expedí lo suficiente para lanzarlo igual que al muñeco; todos se me quedaron viendo con miedo, y eso me gustó; por fin, di media vuelta, salí de la casa, y me largué volando…aunque no fui muy lejos.

Aterricé en una de las esquinas, cercanas al cementerio que me había dicho; ¿debía ir?, ¿o abría la caja para olvidarnos del asunto? Al hacerme esa última pregunta, me quedé pensando lo que probablemente tendría…me senté en la acera, y me quedé pensativa durante mucho tiempo, mientras observaba la caja de entre mis manos; ¿abría la caja o no?, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?, quizá sólo sea dinero, u otra cosa, ¡yo que sé! Además de que…quedaba la nota, ¿qué me tendría que decir el bastardo?, ¿que lo siente?, ¿que me extrañó? ¡hijo de puta! Ojalá te pudras…

Me acerqué a un teléfono público, y colocándole algunas monedas, marqué el número de la casa de mis tíos; ellos me contestaron tanto efusivos como preocupados de dónde estaba; me salté toda la plática diciéndoles que estaba bien y necesitaba saber si mi madre aún se encontraba ahí, pero me dijeron después de estar recuperada, había organizado un equipo de búsqueda para tratar de encontrarte, pero al ver que no encontraban nada, tuvo una crisis de nervios, pensando lo peor, y ahora está internada nuevamente en el hospital en condición estable; esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría. Pedí que me dieran el número, colgué, y volví a marcar; cuando empezó a entrar la llamada, mi estómago dio un vuelco de arrepentimiento, ¿era prudente hablarle?, ¿qué sal si no…? Pero tenía que hacerlo, hacerle sentir que estaba bien. En ese momento me contestaron los trabajadores del hospital, y después de presentaciones, pedí hablar con mi madre, sin decir realmente que era su hija; hubo silencio total mientras la buscaban para pasar la llamada, y el temor aún estaba a flor de piel, ¿qué le iba a decir?

En ese momento escuché su voz, preguntando quién era.

Perdí la voz, literalmente, ¿ahora qué digo? _Hola mamá, perdón por haberte dejado a tu suerte después de que casi mueres, pero resulta que ahora tengo un anillo de linterna verde, y debo salvar al universo._ ¡Chingados! Volvió a preguntar, con más insistencia:

–¿Sofía? –la última pregunta me dejó sin aliento–. ¿Sofía, eres tú? Oh, dios, por favor, dime que eres tú…

Mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho, y unas tibias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Mi madre no era tonta, siempre intuía algo; eso hacen las madres:

–¡Por favor, respóndeme! Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. No estoy molesta… –calló, maldiciendo por lo bajo mi silencio–. ¡Niña! ¡Responde! Por favor… ¿Sofía? Por favor…todo está bien…vuelve a casa por favor.

Lloraba a moco tendido, y sin saber qué decir. Esa era mi madre, siempre preocupándose por mí, por su hija, la niña que a veces la ignoraba, y la culpaba de la partida de su padre. Nunca fui la mejor hija, pero era su única hija y para ella eso era invaluable. No podía dejarla en el silencio:

–Sólo te puedo decir que estoy bien –dije, empezando a llorar otra vez–. ¡Te amo, mamá!

Colgué.

A pesar de la obscuridad, podía ver claramente la lápida de mi padre. Mientras más observaba esa lápida, más recordaba aquella noche, donde por primera vez sentí miedo, pero me di cuenta hace poco que no me sentía atemorizada por él, sino lo que podría hacer él, a mi madre, a mis seres queridos. Siempre tuve miedo de que volviera para hacerle daño a mi madre, el daño que siempre le hizo pasar en los momentos más difíciles.

Dejé la caja en el suelo, y me alejé unos centímetros; recordé cómo mi padre me miró, y la luz esmeralda que iluminaba el pequeño espacio de tierra en el que me encontraba, cambió a un resplandor amarillo, la luz del Miedo; concentrándome, pude materializar la figura de mi padre tal como lo había hecho con la luz naranja, sólo que ya con mi entrenamiento, la construcción era más sólida, y por supuesto más letal. Mi "padre" se inclinó por la caja, y la levantó extendiéndola hacia mí; sabía que yo hacía eso, pero no pude evitar los mismos escalofríos como los que sentí cuando era niña. Me acerqué lentamente a la construcción, encarando aquella mirada llena de enojo y frustración; tomé la caja, y lentamente la abrí…

Era una muñeca, como con las que jugaba antes.

La sostuve mientras sacaba la nota, y sólo aparecía escrita una sencilla frase: _Para mi pequeña. Una promesa, es una promesa._ Recordé que siempre me prometió comprarme una muñeca nueva. Miré la construcción, y sin saber si fui yo o mi inconsciente, ésta me miró con burla. Admito que antes fue un gran padre, cariñoso, dedicado…pero permitió que sus propios miedos lo consumieran, haciendo que se lastimara no sólo a él, sino a los que lo rodeaban: a mi madre…y a mí. Tú sucumbiste a tus miedos, papá, y esos mismos miedos me los provocaste a mí; tuviste miedo de la vida, del futuro, y en lugar de pedir ayuda, permitiste que te dominaran para lastimar a quienes más amabas. Prometiste…intentaste…pero no fue suficiente; te fuiste…huiste…como el maldito cobarde que eres.

Mi brillo amarillo se vio opacado por una luz esmeralda que desvaneció la construcción, e iluminó todo el cementerio que me rodeaba. Me agaché dejando la muñeca en la lápida, y me fui volando por el cielo obscuro; me dejó con un gran temor al irse, el temor de que regresaría para lastimarnos a mi madre y a mí como lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, ya que no tenía el poder de enfrentarlo…

El brillo esmeralda se hizo más fuerte.

 _Ahora tenía el poder para hacerlo._


	7. Capítulo 6 Amor

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 _Amor._

 _Para los corazones perdidos y llenos de miedo,_

 _Para aquellos solitarios en la noche más oscura,_

 _Acepta este anillo y únete a la lucha._

 _El amor lo conquista todo…_

 _¡Con la luz violeta!_

–¿Estás preparada para este reto, Linterna Sofía?

–Si… –dije seriamente. Ya no podía darme el lujo de seguir entrenando a ciegas–. Necesito hacerlo Sayd, por favor.

Una semana había pasado desde que logré invocar la luz amarilla del Miedo, y desde entonces me puse a entrenar como loca no sólo invocando cada uno de los poderes que ya tenía, sino el comprenderlos para saber cómo hacerlos más fuertes; no había logrado mucho, y era demasiado pronto, ¡pero carajo! Nunca sabré cuánto he avanzado si no hago nada. Ante mis últimas palabras, la guardiana asintió tranquilamente, y se elevó unos metros alejándose de mí, preparándose para atacar; yo invoqué una espada con el verde de la Voluntad, y me preparé; me había acostumbrado al calor del desierto, ¿dónde creen que he estado entrenando después de todo? No era de las que hacía ejercicio, pero una vez que casi mueres al intentarlo, pues como que te deja cierta motivación de volver a intentarlo, una revancha personal, ¿comprenden?

Ella disparó a sus cuatro Manhunters con su energía esmeralda, y al verlo, materialicé un escudo de Esperanza azul sobre todo mi cuerpo, lanzándome al ataque; mi espada volvía a chocar en duros estallidos contra sus gruesos brazos, y como eran más rápidos que yo, aunque defendía con mi arma, algunos golpes chocaban contra mí, pero el escudo impedía que el daño fuera grande; si algo aprendí manejando los colores, es que el azul se volvía más fuerte si tenía encendida también la Voluntad. Logré destrozar al primer Manhunter, pero recibí el golpe de los otros dos, mientras que el tercero me iba a lanzar el tiro de gracia; activé el índigo de la Compasión envolviéndome en la luz de un tele-transporte, esquivando sus ataques, para después aparecer con un ataque imponente del rojo de la Ira, cubriendo a los tres cazadores causándole grandes daños, sin embargo, se dirigieron a mí, dispuestos a dar más batalla; puse en práctica lo que había ensayado del índigo, y me alejé lo suficiente para enfocarme en uno de los tres seres que se dirigía a gran velocidad; enfoqué la Compasión en él desvaneciéndolo, para luego hacerlo aparecer frente a los otros dos Manhunters causando un choque entre los tres; volví a usar el índigo, cayendo sobre los otros tres con un enorme puño de Voluntad que destruyó a otro; invoqué el amarillo creando a un monstruo con manos de hacha que se encargó del segundo; mi suerte no duró al golpearme el tercero, y tele-transportándome otra vez, desaparecí de la vista del cazador, y mientras estaba rodeado de la luz índigo, utilicé la Voluntad para aumentar mi velocidad, lanzándome con todo contra el último cazador, destrozándolo con un poderoso puñetazo de una enorme proyección mía de la luz naranja de la Codicia.

Terminé aterrizando en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas, y con la cabeza latiendo dolorosamente; la ventaja es que ya no terminaba tan exhausta como antes, ni siquiera el brazo me dolía, pero en cuanto la guardiana llegó hasta mí, le reclamé lo que había notado del ejercicio:

–Me dejaste ganar –dije aun respirando con dificultad por el calor.

Me dolía manejar tantos poderes, ya que no sólo tenía que enfocarme en los pensamientos que me provocaban determinadas emociones, sino también concentrarme en qué invocar, mantener su solidez, y por supuesto, concentrarme de que no me den un puñetazo; vaya que noté desde hace millones de años que Sayd no luchó tan duro con sus construcciones. La guardiana siguió mirándome apacible, con un dejo de confusión; me había acostumbrado a esa mirada tranquila, incluso creo que me relajaba; después de saber todo lo que puede hacer, es mejor no verla molesta. Me explicó que el dominio de mis colores, para mi edad, era formidable, pero para alcanzar un completo dominio, se requería aún más entrenamiento; era obvio, algo así no se hacía en un día. Lo que hace poderoso a un Linterna de cualquier color, y que pueda manejar perfectamente su emoción, es que sólo tienen que concentrarse en el área que les tocó; pero yo, tenía que dominar más de un color, y hacer eso no era sencillo, porque tenía que **sentir** todos los colores a la vez, y pasar de una emoción a otra; y miren que apenas llevo seis colores.

Aún me falta invocar el amor, ¿pero cómo lo hago? Bueno, en cuanto más lo pienso, la respuesta se va haciendo más obvia: necesito sentir amor, ¿pero con quién?, es decir, me he acostado con muchos chicos en mi vida, y lo he disfrutado como no tienen idea, ¿pero amor?, ¿qué es el amor en todo caso? Si no mal recuerdo, en el número dieciséis de la nueva serie de Linterna Verde, Kyle Rayner habla con la Índigo-1, Iroque, y ésta le dice que el amor es una emoción impredecible y peligrosa, y en realidad, el amor es así; impredecible y peligrosa…vaya, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me gustó un chico? No para llevármelo a la cama, sino…simplemente gustarme, para estar con él…dios, ya ni me acuerdo.

Sayd me trajo de nuevo a la realidad al decirme que retomaríamos el entrenamiento, y dejé esos pensamientos por un rato, al ocupar mi concentración para un combate más.

Mi cuerpo me dolía bastante por el entrenamiento, pero en mi mente siguió divagando al recordar aquel número de Linterna Verde, porque recuerdo que la Índigo mencionó algo acerca de la emociones negativas y positivas; ¿qué era? Rápidamente llegué a mi habitación, saludé a Ruth y saqué todos mis viejos cómics, buscando rápidamente lo que me interesaba; _"Un índigo auténtico acepta tanto la emoción positiva como la negativa"_ dice Iroque, _"no se puede tener el bien sin el mal. No se puede tener ira sin amor, todo es parte del mismo continuo…_

Me quedé pensando, releyendo en mi mente otra vez lo que decía la linterna de la compasión, y entonces me pregunté: ¿las emociones son negativas o positivas? Estaba entendido de que cada persona tiene tanto odio como ira, o miedo como voluntad… ¿pero según esto, la ira, la avaricia, y el miedo, realmente son emociones negativas? Las imágenes de Atrocitus escupiendo fuego, de Siniestro atormentando, y de Larfleeze robando identidades van y vienen por mis pensamientos, y al final me pregunto, ¿no ellos eligieron ese camino? Tal vez no sea el caso del agente naranja, pero Siniestro eligió portar el amarillo porque lo vio como la mejor forma de instaurar orden en el universo, y en cuanto a Atrocitus, él lo perdió todo cuando los cazadores asesinaron su sector; es normal que esté enojado, y proclamar una venganza eterna contra los guardianes, aunque sea ridículo, fue también su decisión. Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre lo que estaba pensando Johns cuando escribía las historias de Linterna Verde, y lo que pueden decir sus personajes, ahora que me vengo enterando de que son reales; ya me imagino la cara de los demás linternas cuando les pida que firmen mi colección de historietas.

Recordé a Sayd, y sin saber porqué, recordé lo que dijo en el número 1 de la guerra con el siniestro corps: _"los mayores poderes en el universo se manifiestan por emociones"…_ (¡si, soy una pinche freaky y me acuerdo!, bésenme el culo). Pero siendo así, si los poderes más grandes se manifiestan a través de cualquier emoción, ¡entonces ninguna emoción es negativa o positiva! Una espada de voluntad puede ser tan fuerte como una de esperanza, o de codicia, o de ira, depende de…

Uno mismo…claro… ¡claro!

Por eso hay Linternas tan destacables, porque ellos mismos saben cómo ejercer su emoción más destacada al nivel que ellos quieran. La compasión puede ser tan fuerte como la ira, o la esperanza ser tan fuerte como el miedo…entonces, ¡no son buenas o malas! Simplemente que cada quien sabe cómo enfocarlas. Siniestro sabe manipular el miedo, pero estoy segura de que sabría cómo manejar la esperanza y la compasión a niveles más grandes.

Sonreí para mis adentros; creo que el hecho de aceptar cada emoción y que la vieran de esa forma los guardianes, tiene que ver mucho con el inicio del juramento del Linterna: _en el día más brillante…en la noche más obscura._ Quién sabe qué podría decirme Sayd, ella sabe más de las emociones ya que ella ha estado más en esto que yo, pero igual si tiene su opinión es respetable…sólo que yo tengo mis teorías.

Dejé los cómics de lado mientras me incorporaba, viendo mi anillo de poder; Volthoom te trató mal, ¿verdad? Él sabía cómo expulsar el poder para cambiar la realidad, pero a final de cuentas estaba haciendo lo mismo que los guardianes: él no quería comprender las emociones, no quería aceptarlas, ya que él sólo viajó en el tiempo para contemplar el origen de la creación, el origen del espectro emocional, pero al verlo, quiso aprovecharse ya que vio en él un modo de obtener poder ilimitado, volviéndose un dios capaz de cambiar la realidad. Por eso pudieron extirparle el espectro, porque no quería comprender sus emociones, no quería enfrentarse a sí mismo; carajo, de cierta forma me recuerda a mi padre, quien huyó cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles:

–Algo te preocupa…

La voz de Ruth me sacó nuevamente de mis pensamientos, ¿por qué ahora todos tenían que despertarme? Tengo que poner más atención a lo que me rodea. Reflexioné sus palabras y entendí a lo que se refería, ¿tanto se me notaba? La miré directamente, teniendo un libro en sus manos, acostada en su cama, y no pude hacer más que sonreírle. Le respondí que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y a decir verdad, no era una mentira. Dejó su libro a un lado, preguntándome si quería hablar con ella; me estaban pasando muchas cosas, pero no era la persona precisamente con quien las compartiría. Ella volvió a hablar diciendo que le recordaba a otra chica que había visto alguna vez, de un convento, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, incluso ella llegó a escuchar que aquella chica creía que era acosada por demonios; no sabía qué responder ante eso, así que sólo sonreí. Me tomó una mano y me miró con un afecto acogedor; _"puede que ahora veas con miedo tu camino"_ me dijo como haciéndose la sabia, _"pero Dios tiene un plan para todos nosotros, y te puedo asegurar, que tu momento está cercano"._ ¿Qué carajos podía responder a eso? Nunca me llevé con la maldita religión, y puta madre, nunca creería en una estúpida iglesia; no sé si sea Dios u otra cosa, no sé, pero algo es seguro…había un plan en curso…

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que un gran temblor había sacudido todo el lugar, haciéndonos volar por los aires, sintiendo con claridad como pedazos de escombro caían sobre mi espalda; a ese temblor siguieron más temblores, y fui apenas consciente de los sonidos de demolición seguidos de gritos desesperados. Me incorporé lo suficiente para ver que se había destruido una parte del techo de donde estábamos, y a pesar del aturdimiento, llegué a ver unas especies de sombras que cruzaban por el cielo como si fueran un enjambre de avispas negras o algo así; algunas se detuvieron frente a la parte derrumbada, y antes de poder verlos bien, dispararon con unos rayos púrpuras, a lo que instantáneamente bloqueé con mi anillo, cubriéndome tanto a mí como a Ruth quien estaba inconsciente a mi lado.

¡Son fuertes! Apenas podía dar el poder necesario, ¿quiénes chingados son estos sujetos? Tratando de reforzar mi campo de energía, un estallido se alzó sobre los demás disparos, destruyendo completamente mi escudo, cubriendo todo a mí alrededor con llamas azules, ¡oh no! ¡Ruth!

Logré crear una barrera con el azul de la Esperanza y el verde de la Voluntad lo suficiente fuerte para rebotar contra la pared sin sufrir daños, pero en cuanto miré, ya era tarde; Ruth yacía calcinada en el suelo. No… ¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Querían pelea? ¡Yo se las iba a dar!

Invoqué el amarillo del Miedo, lanzándoles una horda de serpientes que empezó a devorar a los tipos con armaduras púrpuras, pero aún se defendían lanzando; aproveché la distracción para invocar índigo de la Compasión, y aparecer arriba de ellos, fabricando en el proceso una armadura de Voluntad y Esperanza; mi rabia era grande, volviendo a sentir el cosquilleo ácido en la garganta, a lo que les vomité una ráfaga de Ira, llegando a incendiar a dos de ellos; con rapidez me empezaron a contraatacar con sus rayos púrpura, a lo que me defendí con más ráfagas rojas, y dos avatares naranja de la Codicia en forma de caballeros medievales; no pensaba tomar la identidad de estos bastardos. Volé por todo el jardín central de la parroquia, siendo alcanzada por un disparo que me hizo caer forzosamente en el almacén donde entrenaba; rápidamente volví a incorporarme para defenderme creando una sierra de triple hoja, con la luz del Miedo, logrando rebanar a varios de esos inútiles; en el proceso, uno de los brazos cayó cerca de mí, y no pude evitar fijarme en cierto objeto que yacía en el tercer dedo de la mano.

Un anillo de poder.

¿Estos bastardos tienen un anillo de poder?, ¿púrpura?, ¿qué carajos?

Ante la impresión, fui alcanzada por varios ataques aún, pero al momento de contraatacar no fue necesario ya que una poderosa onda de energía esmeralda chocó contra varios de esos imbéciles; Sayd se había tardado. Llegó a mi lado, aún lanzando varios ataques contra el enemigo; ¡eran un chingo de pendejos! Seguí con la lluvia roja de la Ira y construcciones grandes del Miedo una vez que mis avatares de la Codicia fueron derrotados; no podía mantener tantas construcciones…mi cabeza empezaba a punzarme por tanto desgaste mental, pero no podía rendirme… ¡estos bastardos mataron a Ruth! Sentí la mano de la guardiana tomar mi brazo, diciendo que debíamos irnos; repliqué sin duda, pero me dijo que ya todos estaban muertos. Seguí atacando lo más que pude, pero ella tenía razón: no íbamos a durar así. Utilicé el índigo, queriendo ir a un lugar lejano, y mientras Sayd fabricaba una defensa, la luz terminó envolviéndonos sacándonos de ese lugar…

–¿Cómo es que todos esos tenían un puto anillo de poder?

Ya habían pasado apenas diez minutos desde que permanecíamos escondidas en una caverna en las montañas donde acostumbramos entrenar. Ella seguía muda cuando lancé mi pregunta, por lo que insistí todavía más, diciéndole que había que volver, no sabíamos si esos tarados estaban haciendo más desastre; ella parecía más meditabunda que de costumbre, pero apenas lo notaba mientras le insistía que debíamos hacer algo. Finalmente alzó la vista hacia mí, pero más seria que nunca. Sus primeras palabras fueron sobre de que esos anillos de poder eran artificiales, y lo notó mientras luchaba contra ellos; eran alimentados por una fuente de energía generada, y no primordial como el espectro. Me llamó la atención, y me tranquilicé un momento al seguirle el paso en la conversación. Siguió callada unos segundos, para después concluir en voz baja que el ataque fue bastante coordinado, y le pregunté a qué se refería; conforme iba hablando, más le iba entendiendo: el ataque se realizó en la parroquia, hacia nosotras, y Sayd sospechaba que era con la intención de hacernos huir. Volvió a su pose de pensar, sin mirarme por unos minutos, a lo que yo medité sus palabras con preocupación, pero luego, las palabras que lanzó me petrificaron una vez más: _BraveLabs._

Un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda al recordar aquel suceso. La enfermera, su mirada, las agujas, la sangre; _"estás aquí porque estás enferma",_ recordaba las palabras con repulsión. De todas maneras, sabía a donde quería llegar; a pesar de todo inquirí en lo que dijo, y empezó a explicarme que los acontecimientos del alienígena que atacó a mi madre y lo que apenas ocurrió, no pudieron ser coincidencia; ya había pensado algo parecido con lo del alien cuando éste no apareció la vez que mi mamá llegó al hospital, ¿pero ahora resulta que pueden crear anillos de poder, y dárselos a todo un equipo con el objetivo de asesinarme?

Miré mi anillo, y recordé aquel momento cuando quería contraatacar _BraveLabs,_ y éste me advirtió de una presencia amenazadora. Aún recuerdo la silueta en aquella ventana. Creo que todo eso de curar a la gente, el rascacielos, la enfermera, es sólo una fachada de algo…mucho más grande. Volví a repasar los acontecimientos del alienígena, hasta lo que pasó con los anillos púrpura, y me pregunté a mí misma… _¿porqué se tomarían tantas molestias conmigo?_ Igual se lo pregunté a Sayd, a lo que siguió una respuesta inminente, que yo había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo:

–Ya es momento de decirte el porqué te busqué, Linterna Sofía…

Me contó la historia que yo sabía: que durante eones, los guardianes habían vigilado su universo, creando fuerzas para poder combatir aquellas cosas que atentaban contra el orden y la paz. Mostré más interés al decirme que ellos mismos sabían que el universo estaba cambiando, y por ello, se dieron cuenta de que había cosas que incluso con sus ilimitados poderes de guardianes no podían ver o prevenir, y eso nos llevó al asunto de los diferentes mundos; los guardianes creían que había un determinado número de tierras, un conocimiento que sólo ellos poseían, al igual que pocos seres cercanos, pero conforme se iba dando este cambio en el universo, y en los otros conocidos, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que había mucho más: mundos, realidades, universos y dimensiones que no estaban al alcance incluso de dioses e inmortales. Durante mucho tiempo se intentó ocultar este saber a cualquiera, pero nunca se esperaron que algo de esos mundos desconocidos pudiera llegar al nuestro. Sayd, junto con Ganthet, y muchos otros, habían presentido algo…moviéndose. No comprendí muy bien a qué se refería, cuando me explicó que de estos universos desconocidos aún para ella, sentía que algo iba a ocurrir, algo que no sólo involucraba nuestro mundo, sino todos los mundos; no eran simples ideas, ella hablaba de peligros inminentes. Sayd también me dijo que yo era parte de esos mundos desconocidos, ya que después de la inminente destrucción de tierra prima, no esperaba encontrar otro mundo donde los demás héroes fueran sólo cómics. Ella desconocía la razón por la que el anillo de Volthoom me eligió, pero al final dijo que quizá se tratara de lo bello de lo desconocido, porque como así habría peligros inminentes traídos por estas nuevas realidades, también habría una nueva estirpe de defensores capaces de protegernos. Lo bueno con lo malo, y recordé las palabras de índigo uno, lo que me llevó a las emociones nuevamente: no creo que haya emociones buenas o malas, ya que si el control de una emoción depende de uno, igual depende de uno el cómo ver esa emoción; a veces, el miedo, la ira, o la codicia pueden ayudar, si sabes darle el enfoque adecuado.

 _BraveLabs_ representaba uno de esos peligros desconocidos, sólo uno de ellos, porque así como está eso, irían surgiendo otros, trayendo una serie de catástrofes que nos afectaría a todos en múltiples formas. El universo está cambiando, se está expandiendo, y yo soy uno de esos cambios que puede salvarnos de los peligros…según la guardiana. Miré mi anillo; ¿realmente podría hacerlo?

Inmediatamente sentimos temblores después de sus palabras, y los rayos púrpuras no se hicieron a esperar. Nos habían encontrado. Rápidamente nos defendimos; no me dio tiempo de pensar en otra cosa más que en un escudo mientras invocaba la Compasión una vez más. Cuando nos vimos fuera de la cueva, seguimos atacando con rayos, contrarrestando los suyos, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de energía púrpura más grande que las otras atacó a Sayd por la espalda, envolviéndola en una especie de red. Le grité yendo en su dirección, pero en cuanto me lanzaba en picada, algo arremetió contra mí llevándome lejos de mi maestra. Intenté liberarme, pero lo que sea que me estaba sujetando, lo hacía con fuerza terrible:

– _Con rugidos de devastación y podredumbre…_ –lo oí susurrar, por lo que aproveché para soltarle un derechazo con un puño rojo de Ira, pero ella siguió sujetándome mientras volábamos a quien sabe dónde–. _En medio de un campo de cadáveres olvidados..._

El brillo púrpura de su armadura brilló con intensidad; yo aún me movía como un animal enjaulado, tratando de crear un campo de fuerza de Voluntad para sacármela de encima, pero por alguna razón no podía, ¿quién era este hijo de perra?

– _El placer de la destrucción será mi única meta…_ –sujetó mi cuello con su brazo, haciendo que mirara para el frente, dándome cuenta de que volábamos sobre un bosque–. _Quien se interponga en el apocalipsis de mi devastación…que la muerte los reciba…_

Empecé a sentir calor, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaba protegida por mi poder; ¿qué carajos estaba tratando de decirme este pendejo con todo eso?, ¿En medio de quien sabe qué, y quien se interponga en quién sabe dónde?...¿quién se interponga…en el apocalipsis de mi devastación…? Que la muerte lo reciba. Ahora comprendía todo. El calor generado que me rodeaba era su energía que iba en aumento, logré zafarme lo suficiente para ver la mano con la que me agarraba, y comprobé que tenía un anillo de poder; ahora todo estaba claro, no eran palabras al azar…

Era un juramento.

 _¡Pues la guerra ha comenzado!_

Con esas últimas palabras, me vi expulsada a la fuerza, y antes de poder recuperarme, lo siguiente que supe fue mi rostro chocando contra el duro suelo; logré invocar suficiente poder de Esperanza, pensando todo el tiempo _"todo estará bien, todo estará bien",_ para poder salir ilesa del choque. Rápidamente volví a levantarme, algo molesta de ser siempre a la que derribaban, y pude encarar a mi enemigo, dándome cuenta por el diseño de su armadura, que poseía un notable bulto entre el cuello y el estómago, además del largo cabello que salía del casco, de que se trataba de una _ella._ Genial.

Ella hizo desvanecer el casco, el cual estaba hecho de energía, dejando ver el rostro de una joven, y lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos de color violeta; flotó hasta llegar a una distancia moderada a mí, y me sonreía con confianza. Desvié la mirada de ella un momento, notando que los demás sujetos que iban con ella se estaban alejando, seguramente para apresar a Sayd. Volví a mirar a la chica, e inmediatamente lancé un disparo de energía verde, pero cuando pude ver mejor, ella había materializado un escudo alrededor de ella, repeliendo mi ataque; intenté volar para alejarme y ayudar a la guardiana, pero no llegué muy lejos cuando un muro de color púrpura me impidió el paso; intenté pasarlo con una ráfaga de Ira y un golpe de Miedo, pero fue inútil, y más cuando un lazo de su energía me atrapó y me jaló por los aires para hacer caer justo donde había aterrizado en primer lugar. Intenté usar Compasión, pero rápidamente una enorme garra luminosa me atrapó, encerrándome en un agarre del cual no podía salir. La chica púrpura se acercó a mí, mirándome con cierta seriedad, pero conservando una leve sonrisa:

–Mejor ni lo intentes, mocosa –¡chinga tu madre! Le iba a decir eso cuando su lazo de energía me calló la boca. Traté de liberar más energías, pero por alguna razón nada pasaba, ¿porqué? –. No hagas más difícil esto de lo que ya es.

Al decir eso, fui arrojada hacia un cambo abierto rodeado de árboles; choqué duramente contra el suelo, sintiendo como algo de tierra se metía en mi boca; juro que mataría a esta idiota. Me levanté una vez más, lanzando un rayo de Voluntad, pero ella creó un campo de fuerza otra vez, bloqueando mi ataque:

–Mi nombre es Yudia… –dijo la chica mientras su armadura comenzaba a brillar–. La primera linterna de guerra, y tengo derecho a usar fuerza letal si sigues resistiéndote.

Expulsó una onda de su ser, golpeando todo a su alrededor, incluyéndome, haciendo que retrocediera varios metros hacia atrás; ella aterrizó a unos metros frente a mí, y cuando iba a contraatacar con más disparos, ella hizo un rápido gesto como invitándome a frenar, ¿pero qué demonios pensaba? Fue cuando ella señaló con uno de sus dedos a su derecha; nuestras miradas se enfrentaron otra vez: la mía dudosa y la de ella seria. Usé mi vista periférica para poder echar un leve vistazo, pero al notarlo, me quedé helada, sin saber ni cómo, cuándo o porqué: ¡era Daniel! Joder, ¿qué hace aquí? Estaba amarrado por esa extraña luz púrpura; pude saber por su rostro que estaba asombrado, además de que si lo pudieron traer aquí, no fue por las buenas: su nariz sangraba. Apunté mi anillo haciendo brillar el rojo más que nunca, amenazando a la hija de perra a que liberara a Daniel…pero ella simplemente se mantuvo calmada. Miró hacia Daniel, y pude ver con horror como materializaba una motosierra apuntando directamente a su cuello. ¡No! ¡Esto era entre ella y yo! ¿Porque lo metieron a él? Antes de darme cuenta, volvieron a aparecer los demás tipos con anillos púrpuras, rodeándonos, apuntándome sólo a mí; llegué a ver como uno traía a Sayd en una red de energía, mirando la situación apenas por el dolor de estar atrapada.

¡Puta…! ¿Ahora qué…? No…no sé qué hacer…

–Desde dónde estás…la respuesta parece ser muy obvia –dijo, mientras materializaba una cajita pequeña y me la extendía–. Dame tu anillo…y prometo que el chico estará a salvo.

¡Será cabrona…! Obvio es una trampa, he visto esto un millón de veces. En ese momento Sayd me gritó que me negara, pero la linterna de guerra volteó, haciendo que la red expulsara voltios de energía púrpura, arrancándole una buena dosis de gritos. Ella volvió hacia mí, y le dediqué una mirada gélida; ella ya no estaba sonriendo:

–No tengo intención de herirlo, pero lo haré si no lo haces –dijo volviéndome a extender la caja–. Sólo cumplo órdenes; dame tu anillo, y tienes mi palabra como Linterna de guerra, de que él saldrá de aquí sano y salvo.

…No sabía qué hacer. Volví a mirar a Sayd, cuya mirada no me decía mucho en comparación con lo que me hacía sentir; estábamos conectadas, y me seguía diciendo lo mismo. Pero miré a Daniel, tan vulnerable, y hasta ese momento, después de haber convivido tanto con estas malditas emociones del espectro, algo se retuerce en mi estómago hasta mi garganta: culpa. Era ingenuo, tonto, y por no decir reservado…pero era tierno…Daniel el atento…cuando necesitaba algo siempre estuvo ahí… ¡mierda!, ¿cómo ignorar algo así? No se puede…aunque a veces era estúpido, siempre se preocupó…es el único hombre en mi vida que realmente se preocupó por mí alguna vez, ¡dios, hasta fajamos cuando él tenía novia! Siempre tan lindo…

Al carajo. Me quité el anillo.

Sentí como la energía de mi traje abandonaba mi cuerpo dejando mi vestimenta habitual; estiré mi brazo depositando el pequeño objeto en la cajita púrpura y esta se cerró frente a mis ojos. Ella miró el anillo en su lugar, luego miró hacia Daniel, haciendo que la sierra y sus ataduras se disolvieran en el aire, cayendo éste al suelo; miró hacia atrás, a los demás tipos voladores, y con un gesto, hizo que poco a poco comenzaran a alejarse. Sentí una vibración tibia en todo mi ser, y sólo en ese momento fui consciente de que aún tenían atrapada a Sayd ¡Carajo! Pero fue poco tiempo el que tuve para entender cómo la había jodido.

Hubo un grito de sufrimiento en el interior de mi mente, sintiendo cómo el aire se empezaba a volver más frío a mí alrededor; una presión tenue en mi cuerpo se manifestó, algo que se introducía en mí con una precisión casi espectral, mientras me detenía mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella mujer con armadura púrpura; mi cabeza bajó, contemplando una gruesa línea de energía atravesando mi pecho. El trato mantenía a Daniel a salvo, pero no incluía a la guardiana…o a mí.

El filo de su espada se desvaneció, mientras los primeros pasos de aquel líquido rojo bajaban rápido por mi ropa, comenzando a manchar mis pies, y la tierra que pisaban. Caí al suelo de rodillas, y otro grito tronó en mi mente; la tranquilidad abandonó mis músculos, reemplazando la parte central de mi cuerpo con un dolor agudo. Me faltaba el aire. La sangre seguía escapando de mis entrañas, mirando con ojos alocados hacia el suelo, tratando de mantenerme lo más enfocada posible. Cerré los ojos un momento mientras sentía el aire besando mi herida, transportándome a unos días donde aún existían risas, las risas de una niña que se la pasaba noches enteras debajo de las sabanas de su cama, curioseando con una pequeña linterna aquellos mundos y momentos de sus héroes preferidos, mientras deseaba estar ahí con todas sus fuerzas.

Parece que esa niña ahora regresaba al mundo real.

Al caer, unos brazos sostuvieron mi cabeza para no lastimarse; el cielo azul que veía ante mis ojos fue reemplazado con el rostro de Daniel, que aún con heridas, me parecía más hermoso que nunca. Joder, no quería que fuera así:

–¡Vas a estar bien! Mírame… sólo mírame.

Apenas escuchaba su voz mientras depositaba mi cabeza suavemente en el suelo; se sacó una de sus playeras, y con gran desesperación, la colocó sobre mi herida tratando de parar el sangrado; ¡ah, cómo se maldecía al hacerlo! Nunca lo había escuchado decir groserías; supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. Me miraba tanto a mí como a la herida, y las primeras lágrimas de frustración se asomaron por sus ojos. Si, era inútil; pude sentir cómo el ataque alcanzó una parte importante dentro de mí. No iba a sobrevivir. Él me seguía instando a que me mantuviera despierta, que lo mirara…vaya, cómo me miró…es…tan profundo, tiene una mirada tan bonita. ¿A quién engañas, cabrona? Si él siempre te gustó…, ¿para qué hacerme pendeja? No sólo me gusta…lo quiero, ¡lo quiero mucho! ¿Por qué baja la mirada? Ha de creer que ya me tocó, ¡no, inútil! Sigo viva, ¡así que veme cabrón! Él volvió a mirarme, y quien sabe cómo, pude alcanzar con una mano su rostro, y sostenerlo así con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. El sostuvo mi mano con fuerza, y se mantuvo viéndome así…que lindo se ve, Daniel…siempre el atento. Movió su rostro hacia adelante, ¿qué hace?, ¿me quieres besar? ¡Pues hazlo, carajo! No dudes. Cuando finalmente siento sus labios sobre los míos, es como si sintiera una explosión a mi alrededor…no, espera, realmente estaba temblando. Nos dejamos de besar, y apenas pude ver que el horizonte brillaba con un atardecer esmeralda bastante hermoso, como una enorme aurora de brillo verde, y vi claramente cómo un haz de luz salió disparado hacia arriba, yendo al cielo infinito…y ahora bajaba, y conforme observaba, se hacía más pequeño al acercarse; finalmente ese relámpago cayó directamente en mi mano derecha.

¡Mi anillo había regresado!

Un brillo poderoso se manifestó, elevándome en su gran energía, acariciando cada fibra de mi cuerpo hasta sentirme totalmente extasiada; reconocía este resplandor, y aunque fue inesperado, logré invocar la luz violeta de las zafiros estelares: la luz del Amor. Una vez que la luz apareció, inmediatamente el anillo expulsó los demás colores que había invocado antes, y al hacerlo, estos se juntaron metiéndome en un enorme tornado de fulgor blanquecino; las luces se habían mezclado trayendo la más poderosa de todas…

– _Sofía Valdés la tierra…_ –dijo anillo convocando a la entidad de la luz blanca–. _¡Vive!_

El resplandor pareció envolverme aún más, juntándose contra mi cuerpo e introduciéndose en él suavemente; sentía la energía penetrar en cada uno de mis poros, y esa sensación no sólo curó mi herida, sino que me hizo sentir eso que he estado buscando en cada deporte extremo, y en cada muchacho con el que me he acostado: vivir de verdad. De puta madre…

La luz se esfumó, y me dejó en el suelo con mi traje de Linterna Verde color esmeralda; miré a Daniel, quien me miraba totalmente asombrado desde el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y me miró con una gran sonrisa, queriendo decirme un montón de cosas, pero una acción vale más que mil palabras. Lo traje hacia mí y le planté un beso. Oh si, nene, ¡regresé! Una vez que lo solté de nuestro besó, le metí un puñetazo en el hombro:

–¡Pinche Daniel! Te dije que nada me iba a pasar.

–¡Sofía! En serio regresaste, ¡estás viva! –me dijo sin contener la alegría, dándome un enorme abrazo de oso, levantándome unos metros del suelo.

–Si…así que por favor no me mates –le dije apenas logrando respirar por su agarre. Él se disculpó y me soltó cuidadosamente–. Ahora lárgate a un lugar seguro, cabrón; quiero que vivas para que terminemos lo que empezamos en tu casa.

El siguió sonriéndome, pero como me gusta acató mis órdenes, corriendo hacia el bosque. Era mejor así, ya que tenía un asunto pendiente; la explosión que provocó Sayd al sentir que casi moría liberó mi anillo y éste volvió a mí…ahora le voy a regresar el favor. Volé lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaban los tarados; éstos inmediatamente me atacaron, pero con una enorme ráfaga de Amor (qué pendejo se escuchó eso, pero me vale madres), los arrojé a todos en diferentes direcciones, hasta que cayeron a tierra. Me encontré a la linterna de guerra flotando cerca de mí, contemplando cómo me chingué a sus tropas; rápidamente me contraatacó con sus rayos púrpura, pero bloqueé con un escudo de luz violeta reforzado con azul y verde, y así avance mientras materializaba un puño de Ira y asestarle un buen golpe en la cara; el puñetazo la arrojó varios metros hacia el suelo, a lo que siguió atacándome con rayos mientras se alejaba; hice una construcción elaborada, una especie de esfera con propulsión atómica de luz amarilla y me lancé en una gran persecución a través del cielo.

Neutralizaba cada uno de sus ataques con mi construcción, mientras que a su vez le lanzaba más y más ataques con mis colores; ya no parecía tan ruda como antes, quizá se le acabaron los trucos de su anillo fabricado. Seguí golpeando hasta dar un certero golpe de Voluntad en la espalda, haciendo que se precipitara a tierra. Ella creó dos espadas de energía y se lanzó contra mí, pero logré repelerla con un campo de energía esmeralda; me quedé quieta ahí varios minutos mientras seguía golpeando con sus espadas. Me divertía ver cómo algunas de sus construcciones de destruían al chocar contra mi barrera, ¿les suena familiar?

–¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! Me prometieron que sería la más fuerte –gritó furiosa mientras trataba de romper mi defensa con un martillo gigante–. Me prometieron que tendría el mayor poder de todos, ¡me dijeron que podría matarte!

–Pues te mintieron…

Me concentré expulsando una onda expansiva esmeralda que evaporó su martillo, y a ella la arrojó varios metros por el suelo. Caminé hacia ella, y vaya que sabía lo que podría hacer. Alguien sabio dijo una vez: _"los mayores poderes del universo se manifiesta por emociones"_ (no se hagan pendejos, ya saben de quién hablo), y no importa que tan grande sea su supuesta arma de destrucción, o que tan grande el poder que le hayan dado, ¡nada de eso importa…! Nada de eso puede ser tan jodido como enfrentar tus emociones… ¡nada! Y bien que se lo iba a demostrar.

Ella al recuperar la consciencia, recuperó su brillo púrpura alzando el vuelo; y yo la seguí comenzando mi ataque. Me concentré al máximo, y al acércame a ella, construí trayendo a mi lado las figuras de algunos seres bastante conocidos: Saint Walker, con el azul de la Esperanza, golpeó en el estómago a Yudia, lanzándola sin control por los aires; Siniestro, con el amarillo del Miedo, lanzó una patada a la espalda de la chica, enviándola de nuevo a tierra; Atrocitus, con el rojo de la Ira, escupió un vómito de poder carmesí sobre la chica derritiendo algunas partes de su armadura, y haciendo que escapara por el bosque; Iroque, con el índigo de la Compasión, se tele-transportó encontrado a la Linterna de guerra, y asestándole un golpe con su báculo tirándola al suelo; Larfleez, con el naranja de la Codicia, proyectó una imagen más grande de sí mismo lanzando de una simple sacudida el cuerpo cansado de la púrpura al mismo claro donde me había arrojado a mí; Carol Ferris, con el violeta del Amor, atrapó a tiempo a Yudia que quería escapar volando, con un cintillo de poder que la estrelló nuevamente contra el suelo, siendo ya hora de que alguien más mordiera el polvo un par de veces.

Ella se incorporó, lanzando un ataque contra mí, pero creé un escudo esmeralda lo suficientemente fuerte, además construir a los últimos guerreros que tenía en mente. Con el poder verde de la Voluntad, hice que Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, y John Stuart, golpearan partes certeras de su armadura hasta dejar la parte del frente protegida; finalmente, reuní todas mis construcciones, y concentrando la energía hasta entumir mi brazo, lancé una poderosa ráfaga con los siete colores del espectro emocional contra ella; Yudia creó una barrera lo suficientemente a tiempo para defenderse, pero en fin, mi objetivo tuvo éxito al destruir lo que le quedaba de armadura, y lanzarla lejos de aquí. ¡Cámara, perra!

Rápidamente el anillo me comunicó que los poderes estaban cerca del 10%, así que apagué mi traje, dejándome caer de rodillas en el suelo, apenas pudiendo respirar abiertamente, mientras transpiraba como un marrano a pleno sol. Eso…estuvo…intenso; el brazo me dolía hasta su puta madre, y la cabeza me daba vueltas, ¡pero carajo! ¡Lo conseguí! Nunca había logrado crear ese tipo de construcciones, ¡eso estuvo genial! Si alguien en algún universo alternativo está haciendo mi cómic, ¡más le vale que esa parte le quede chida!

Traté de incorporarme, pero me temblaba tanto el cuerpo, que me quedé ahí esperando a que los músculos me respondieran otra vez. Tengo que seguir entrenando mi cuerpo, pero vaya que Sayd estaría…

¡Sayd! ¡Ah, con una verga!

Tenía que ir por ella, ¿dónde quedó? Ella me ayudó a liberarme, pero cuando comencé a luchar contra Yudia ya no la vi. Intenté levantarme… ¡arghh! No puedo…me quedé jodida. Traté un par de veces más hasta que escuché unos pasos cerca de mí. Una voz gritó mi nombre, y yo me sentí reconfortada al reconocerla; antes de voltear para buscarlo, él ya estaba junto a mí, ayudándome a levantar. Una vez que me incorporé totalmente, no pude evitar sentir como me temblaron las piernas, y flaqueé agarrándome de él; me sostuvo todo el tiempo con mucha delicadeza, pero con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme firme. Por fin…nos miramos…dios, su rostro…es tan bello cuando me mira así, con tanta confianza, con ese aire protector. Híjole, las cosas que quería hacerte…

Sin decirnos ya nada, el me llevó hacia él, y me dio un suave abrazo. Me sentí aún más reconfortada en sentir su calor cerca de mí…casi…casi como si todos mis problemas no existieran. Como si la última batalla no hubiera pasado, como si sólo existiéramos él y yo. Alcé la cabeza sobre su peso, mirando cómo me sonreía tan hermosamente. Ay Daniel, pinche menso, te am…

Él tomó mi cabeza de forma brusca, y la giró con fuerza.

Mi cuello tronó.

Luego…sólo hubo obscuridad…otra vez.


	8. Capítulo 7 Muerte y Vida

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Muerte y Vida

–¡Aléjense de mí, bastardos de mierda! ¡Déjenme ir, ahora!

Apenas había despertado de mi inconsciencia, me había encontrado en una camilla, una vez más en aquel maldito hospital de _Brave Labs._ Cuando intenté levantarme, noté que mis brazos y piernas estaban sujetos por muñequeras de cuero y plástico, por lo que no podía soltarme. Mi desesperación por huir fue mayor cuando a la habitación habían entrado un doctor cargando una tabla mientras la leía, seguido por la puta enfermera a la cual había vencido, y para rematar, a Yudia.

Ahora me revolvía como un animal rabioso, como siempre cuando me encontraba atrapada, tratando de romper las muñequeras que me aprisionaban hasta lastimarme; la enfermera se sentó al lado de mí, mirándome con frialdad, mientras que el doctor seguía leyendo su tabla, y Yudia permanecía de pie, seria, vistiendo una especie de uniforme policiaco; de pronto otros dos tipos aparecieron, y entre los dos me sujetaron lo suficiente para que la puta enfermera me pudiera inyectar un tranquilizante, y al sentir el líquido correr por mis venas, yo me seguía preguntando, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿dónde está Sayd?, ¿qué pasó con mi anillo?, y Daniel. La imagen mental de su último recuerdo fue tan nítida, que sentí un maldito puñal clavado en mi pecho… ¿acaso él…? ¡No, ni madres! Él nunca lo haría…debía haber una explicación. Yudia habló diciendo que hizo todo lo posible por no lastimarme cuando me encontró hablando sola en el bosque… ¿hablando sola en el bosque?, ¿de qué carajos me estaba hablando? El doctor le dijo que podía retirarse, y ella haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, se encaminó a la salida. Con el sedante ya no forcejeaba, maldita sea, no podía moverme… ¿qué es este lugar?, ¿qué me van a hacer?

El doctor quitó la atención de la tabla, y entonces enfocó su atención en mí. Me observó durante largo tiempo, de forma tranquila, a lo que yo le contesté escupiéndole en la cara; el tranquilamente se secó con un pañuelo y volvió a mirarme. Me dijo que se llamaba Carter Johns, y que lo habían asignado a mí para tratar de ayudarme; yo no sentí otra cosa que asco, y lo miré con desprecio:

–Cuéntame Sofía –dijo con naturalidad–. ¿En realidad crees que has tratado de controlar el…espectro emocional?

No le respondí, ¿a qué se refería con eso? No sé a qué intentaba llegar, por lo que intenté de idear la forma de cómo salir de aquí. En ese momento, hizo algo que me dejó helada: del pequeño bolsillo de su bata, sacó mi anillo de poder; _¿lo haces con esto?_ , preguntó, y yo intenté liberarme con todas mis fuerzas, aún más que antes. Trataba de llamar al anillo, pero éste no respondía, ¿qué carajos estaba sucediendo? Él me acercó el anillo aún más, y al tomarlo con las dos manos, hizo algo…algo que me asustó más que cualquier cosa en este universo.

Lo partió a la mitad.

Aventó los restos del anillo a mí cama, y yo no podía hacer nada más que petrificarme del susto; ¿cómo…cómo hizo…? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Puta madre, puta madre, maldito cabrón come mierda. Esos insultos salieron expulsados como torpedos hacia él desde mi interior; intenté liberarme otra vez para golpearlo, pero una vez más, sentí como el sedante atacó mis nervios. Él se levantó, tranquilo, sin dejar de mirarme. _Dime Sofía, ¿qué crees que has estado haciendo? Pasamos mucho para tratar de encontrarte, ¡para curarte! Pero has hecho cosas muy malas…_

No comprendía el sentido de sus palabras; sólo quería liberarme para poder golpearlo hasta más no poder, pero en eso, me hizo la pregunta: _"¿crees que cuando iniciaste tu supuesta… "jornada", el ser que atacó a tu madre…era un extraterrestre?"._ Me miró con lástima, y no supe cómo interpretar su pregunta, pero esta vez, al ver mi anillo roto, me obligó a preguntarle a qué se refería:

–Era tu padre Sofía –me dijo seriamente–. Mataste a tu propio padre.

Las palabras no me chocaron en lo más mínimo. Eso no era verdad. Entendía que intentaba lavarme el cerebro de alguna forma, hacerme dudar, porque la duda es el enemigo de la voluntad, ¡pero no iba a funcionar! Cuando le grité que mentía, él simplemente se acercó a la cama contigua, algo cubierto con una sábana blanca; cuando la apartó, se me heló la sangre.

¡Era mi padre! Mutilado, cortado, con una mirada que irradiaba miedo y vacío.

¿Cómo…cómo era esto posible? No puede ser verdad, ¡no puede! Él está enterrado. Tiene que ser algún truco, ¡algún truco! Volví a vomitarle mi desprecio, cuando el me detuvo con otra pregunta: _"¿quieres saber lo que has estado haciendo desde haber asesinado?, ¿quieres saberlo?"_.

Y empezó a contarme.

Según él, yo sufría de alucinaciones fuertes y terribles traumas a causa de los abusos de mi padre y los constantes abandonos de mi madre. Después de haber asesinado a mi papá, me fui a la casa de Daniel, asesinando a su novia Carmen a sangre fría; escapé de su furia, volviendo al hospital tratando de matar a mi madre, pero me descubrieron y volví a escapar, colándome en un autobús donde me asaltaron a mano armada, pero de alguna forma, logré zafarme de ellos, escapando hacia las cercanías de una parroquia donde asesiné a una monja asfixiándola, y poniéndome sus ropas, me fui hasta las afueras de la ciudad, divagando por largo tiempo, hasta caer casi muerta por la deshidratación; las monjas de la parroquia me encontraron, y por mis vestimentas, me llevaron para cuidarme, y ahí estuve un tiempo, pasando mis días en un almacén hablando sola; provoqué un incendio en la parroquia, y yo escapé hacia los bosques, pero para ese momento se enviaron a agentes de la policía a buscarme, entre ellos Yudia, que después de grandes resistencias, logró noquearme, y traerme aquí.

De puta madre, pero no creía ninguna palabra, y así se lo hice saber.

El me miró con seriedad, mientras que yo desafiante; él desvió su atención observando hacia la puerta, y con un gesto, entraron dos personas: Daniel, y mi madre. La primera en llegar a mí fue mi madre, pero en lugar de recibir buenos tratos, o aunque sea preocupación, empecé a recibir bofetadas y golpes de su parte, sin tener la menor idea de porqué; como estaba atrapada, no podía defenderme, y después de que me dejó la cara roja de los golpes, dos enfermeros la tomaron en brazos, sacándola de ahí, pero gritándome todo el tiempo:

–¡Estúpida hija de perra! ¡Te lo llevaste, maldita! ¡Maldita! –me gritaba iracunda, y yo…no pude contener las lágrimas en medio de la confusión de su cólera–. Tú no eres mi hija, ¿me oyes? ¡Ya no eres mi hija…!

¿Pero…pero qué estaba pasando? Miré a Daniel, y con desesperación le pedí que me ayudara, a lo que sólo recibí un escupitajo de su parte; ¿pero qué chingados? La mirada de desprecio que tenía hacia mí me destrozó; el dolor en mi pecho se hizo más grande, cuando escuchaba sus siguientes palabras:

–¡Mataste a Carmen, hija de perra! –rodeó mi cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Ojalá te pudras aquí…

¡No…! No puede ser…yo no maté a nadie… ¡los salvé! ¡Salvé a todo el mundo! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO! Por favor…si es un sueño, despiértenme… ¡despiértenme de este maldito sueño!

Volví a tratar de liberarme como un animal rabioso, berreando y gritando a más no poder; el doctor me miró apacible, dándome la espalda, y encaminándose como los demás a la salida, seguido por los dos enfermeros.

Yo seguí gritando, y así me mantuve hasta perder la voz…y extrañamente…el conocimiento.

Ya pasaron dos semanas; creo importante escribir todo lo ocurrido, porque habían mantenido mis brazos atados a la camilla, pero finalmente encuentro unas horas libres para poder expresar todo aquello que estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Las cosas…no fueron nada sencillas…siempre era la misma rutina.

Entraba el doctor, y yo empezaba a vomitarle todo mi odio.

Llegaba a niveles críticos de mi furia, hasta que terminaban poniéndome el tranquilizante.

El doctor se iba, y yo me ponía a llorar.

Al verme así, más por compasión (qué hermosa es la compasión), que por otra cosa, me liberaban con la promesa de que me calmara. Al ver guardias aquí, decidí dedicarme a escribir lo sucedido. Sólo escribía la misma cosa…que quería salir de aquí a como dé lugar. Me daban muchas medicinas, pero siempre las escupía.

Ya son dos meses, y aún sigo vomitando el odio. Es curioso cuando sientes las palabras retorcerse en tu interior, pero al momento de expresarlas son tan vacías, encontrando sólo un dolor insano en tu garganta. A final de cuentas, todo era lo mismo…

Terminaban poniéndome tranquilizante…

Pero he dejado de llorar.

Me mantenía callada, mirando hacia la pared, hacia el techo, hacia cualquier cosa, esperando a que mi garganta se recuperara. Vi algunas medicinas en la mesa de noche, y dudé si realmente tomármelas o no.

Carajo.

Seis meses en este lugar…y apenas podía gritarle. Mi garganta estaba ya muy lastimada, pero ese doctor se encargó de que me trajeran un jarabe especial para aliviar mi garganta. El jarabe ayudó.

Miraba al doctor con furia, pero me mantenía en silencio…

Ya no me ponían tranquilizante.

No podía dormir. Aún recordaba los gritos, los golpes, las miradas de odio. No querían que me miraran así… ¿realmente hice todo eso?, ¿realmente todo pasó dentro de mi cabeza? Me siento tan mal. Sólo quiero que el dolor se vaya.

Una vez más vi las medicinas, y hasta las tomé en mis manos…pero me abstuve de hacerlo.

Un año ha pasado, y me mantengo serena. Aún me dejan escribir, y eso me hace sentir bien, porque siento que puedo hablar con alguien aparte de mí misma. Durante este año, no he recibido visita alguna, ni de Daniel, ni de mi mamá, de nadie. A veces me preguntó si todo aquello realmente sucedió, si realmente…no, no lo sé ya; ¿y si todo fue un sueño?, ¿qué tal si realmente nunca salí de aquí?

A veces viene el doctor, y nos miramos por mucho rato…

Hoy me ha sonreído, y yo le sonreí en respuesta…

Sólo quería curarme. Siento lo que le hice a Daniel, a Carmen, el cómo he actuado provocándole problemas a todo el mundo, todo por unas estúpidas historias. Quiero ser buena, quiero dar de mi parte.

Anoche, por primera vez, decidí tomar las medicinas por cuenta propia.

Hoy me dijeron que mi madre murió por sobredosis de heroína. He vuelto a llorar…el dolor regresó más terrible que nunca. Las imágenes con mi madre habían desaparecido, pero ahora se destruyen de una manera muy dolorosa.

El doctor me consolaba…hablábamos más seguido…

Me insta a no rendirme, a que pueda curarme. Quiero curarme, por eso tomo mis medicinas más seguido.

A veces me soltaban para poder caminar. Se sentía bien poder volver a estirar las piernas. Caminaba por los pasillos, por los jardines, conociendo a algunos pacientes, pero no hablo mucho con ellos. El doctor dice que esto se debe a que soy una paciente modelo, al seguir todas las indicaciones sin rechistar. Eso…me hizo sentirme feliz después de mucho tiempo.

Era una paciente buena…sólo quiero curarme…

Hablaba con el doctor muy seguido…y me decía que el tratamiento iba bien…

¿Algún día saldré de aquí?

¡Hoy será finalmente! Carter es tan buena persona, ¿cómo pude haberlo odiado alguna vez? Ayer me dijo que estaba preparada para la siguiente fase de mi tratamiento; me asustaba un poco el no saber qué era, pero confiaba absolutamente en él. Fueron cuatro años de intensa terapia, pero creo que estaba lista para contribuir en esta sociedad. Dios, amo tanto ser buena de nuevo, estar arreglada, el haber sido…reparada por él.

Mientras reposaba en mi cama leyendo el libro de 1984 de Wells, las últimas páginas, llorando de alegría por la última resolución del personaje, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió; era Carter, seguido de la enfermera y de Yudia; dejé el libro y abracé al doctor pensando en unas palabras inspiradas por lo último leído: _yo lo amo, y sé que él me ama a mí._ Lo tomé de la mano, lista para salir de estos muros blancos, y volver a la sociedad, al aire libre, ¡por una oportunidad más de poder reivindicarme! Pero… stábamo s po de ahí, las luces fallaron por un instante; me quedé quieta al sentir que la temperatura había bajado; Carter se mostraba conmocionado, ¡oh no! ¿Qué ocurre? Hubo un temblor sacudiéndonos a todos, y una palabra hace eco en mi mente.

 _Sofía…Sofía…_

¿Quién es?, ¿lo escuchan?

 _¡Sofía, resiste! ¡Aquí estoy!_

¿Pero quién?, yo…creo que recuerdo esa voz… ¡pero no puede ser!, ¿qué sucede aquí?, tengo miedo…

 _¡Maldición, reacciona! ¡Reacciona! ¡Debes despertar!_

¿Despertar?

 _¡Despierta!_

¿Sayd?

 _¡Despierta!_

Y mis ojos volvieron a abrirse, sintiendo los malditos temblores sacudir todo el lugar. Mi visión estaba borrosa, y no veía ni una mierda; ¿qué carajos había sido eso?, ¿me drogaron?, ¿qué pinche pedo?

El viento chocaba contra mi rostro, y de pronto soy empujada por una fuerza invisible, sintiendo las náuseas y el terror sacudir mi piel; me siento arrastrada por los aires, como si algo me jalara furiosamente, a través de todo el espacio a mi alrededor. Sentí que mi mano era sostenida por algo pequeño, y luego, algo frío se deslizaba por mi tercer dedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–¡Di el juramento! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, necesito tu ayuda! –escuchaba una voz familiar.

En ese momento, mi sistema auditivo empezó a funcionar nuevamente, permitiéndome escuchar las terribles explosiones a mi alrededor, ¿ahora si qué pinche pedo? Un destello atronador me aturdió lo suficiente como para regresarme la vista, y ver que estaba siendo arrastrada por encima de la ciudad, por quién sabe qué. Por la posición en la que estaba, sólo pude ver un montón de manchones negros volar en el aire, y al darme cuenta de que también estaba avanzando, supe que me estaban siguiendo a mí, sacando lucecitas hacia nosotros.

–Mi poder repele los efectos de la manipulación mental y las drogas genéticas –dijo otra vez la voz familiar, pero la neta no entendí que quiso decir–. ¡Despierta Sofía! Apenas puedo contenerlos, necesito tu ayuda. El poder del primer anillo puede sanarte…pero debes tener la voluntad para hacerlo.

Voluntad…

Y de la nada, empecé a balbucear, inconscientemente, hasta que de mis labios pudieron salir algunas que otras palabrejas sin sentido; otra explosión sacudió mi cerebro, ¡arrrghhh! ¡Cómo chingan! ¡Bájenle tantito! La última explosión me hizo recuperar todos los sentidos, o eso creía, y notar que Sayd me estaba cargando llevándome lejos de los tipos negros con anillos púrpuras. Apenas alcancé a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero al bloquear los ataques supuse que no me escuchó…

Ahora me golpeaban: los recuerdos.

El anillo, la batalla, Daniel, Sayd, la parroquia, el manicomio, la enfermera, los sedantes, Carter…maldición. Recordé lo que me dijo la guardiana hace unos momentos: manipulación mental, drogas genéticas. ¡Todo fue falso! ¿Lo fue? Quiero pensar que si, porque no creo haber matado a nadie…no…no lo hice…yo no maté a mi padre, yo no maté a Carmen (aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo), pero más importante de todo… ¡el anillo es real! ¡Yo soy real!

Apreté el puño, y aferrándome a toda mi voluntad, empecé a decir el juramento: _"En el día más brillante, en la noche más obscura",_ ese miserable de Carter… ¡me engañó! Yo no estoy enferma, ¡ellos son los enfermos! _"ningún mal escapará a mi vista"._ Una explosión cayó sobre Sayd interrumpiéndome, soltándome y yo cayendo en la deriva. Pero no me importó, nunca dejaré que lo que me hicieron a mí, ¡se lo hagan a nadie más! ¡Nunca!

– _Que aquellos que veneren al mal…teman mi poder…_ **¡LA LUZ DE LA LINTERNA VERDE!**

El brillo esmeralda apareció más fuerte que nunca, y no llegó solo; los demás colores del espectro también se manifestaron, envolviéndome en un hermoso espectáculo de luces teniendo una delicada capa de la luz de la vida. Había vuelto: ¡Sofía, la linterna verde!

La cabeza aún me zumbaba, pero pude concentrarme lo suficiente como para lanzar un disparo demoledor contra todos aquellos falsos linternas, incinerando a la mayoría; estaba por volver, pero Sayd aún seguía cayendo; vamos, no lo pensaría dos veces. Me lancé en picada para salvarla, e invocando el índigo (juro que le besaré el culo a Iroque por esto algún día), me tele-transporté lejos de ese lugar con mi maestra en brazos…

 _Volveré BraveLabs, y te joderé como tú me has jodido._

Me encontraba vomitando la tercera parte de mis intestinos, mientras Sayd me preparaba una especie de té con hierbas silvestres; todo era un proceso asqueroso, pero era la única forma de poder purgar mi cuerpo de todos los químicos que me metieron para volverme su leal zombi:

–¿Entonces…dijiste que era un cambia-formas? –le pregunté limpiándome la boca.

–Así es, y eso adoptó la forma de Daniel –me dijo pasándome su brebaje–. Aparentemente no escatimaron en recursos para poder tenerte. El escenario fue especialmente construido para que perdieras toda tu voluntad.

Empecé a beber el té, el cual sabía excelente, y aliviaba la acidez que atacaban mi garganta y mi pecho por igual; al menos eso me mantenía distraída del trauma que sufrí. Carajo, todo parecía tan real, los cuatro años de terapia, las personas que conocí, las sensaciones que tuve…todo fue falso, todo fue un instrumento de control. ¿Cambia-formas?, ¿drogas genéticas?, ¿control mental? ¡Maldita sea! Era demasiado, y ellos lo tenían como simples herramientas de trabajo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué alguien querría usar todo eso contra los demás? Me acerqué a la fogata, abrazándome un poco a mí misma, y le pregunté a Sayd el porqué no era más fácil asesinarme y quedarse con mi anillo; ella se mantuvo callada un momento antes de contestar que el anillo habría buscado otro portador, como es su costumbre; no necesité escuchar más, era más simple: al no tenerme ni viva ni muerta, sino manipulada, el anillo no detectaría ninguna voluntad, y eso les dejaría poder analizarlo para saber después cómo controlar su poder.

Me terminé el té, y sólo pude pensar en una cosa: _tuve suerte._ Me estaba carcomiendo el hecho de que logramos escapar a duras penas; quienes sean esos sujetos, no se detenían ante nada para querer controlar y robar poder, ¿con qué fin? Sepa. Juré solemnemente que nunca me dejaría capturar otra vez por ello. Miré a Sayd por un momento, quien observaba con su característica tranquilidad el fuego entre nosotras; yo sorpresivamente me acerqué a ella, y la abracé fuertemente. Pude sentir que ella se sorprendió, ¡pero a quién carajos le importa! Me salvó la vida, ¡por tercera vez! Al separarme deposité un suave beso en su mejilla, y volví a mi lugar, toda sonrisas. Ella tampoco dijo nada, sólo me miró por un momento, un muy largo momento, hasta que finalmente volvió su vista al fuego, y al echarle un vistazo de reojo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla sonreír abiertamente.

–¿Y bien maestra? ¿Ahora qué procede?


	9. Epílogo Linterna Guardiana

**EPÍLOGO**

 _Linterna Guardiana_

 _En el día más brillante…en la noche más obscura…_

Je, me recuerdo a mí misma estando recorriendo las calles con un maldito anillo de poder descargado; ah, qué simple me parecía el querer cargarlo y poder ser finalmente cómo los ídolos que siempre he admirado desde mi niñez…

La cosa no resultó así de fácil, ¿verdad?

Casi muero…tres veces, pero si algo he aprendido de ello, son dos cosas: ser superheroína no es sencillo, y se necesitan muchos ovarios para estar en este negocio; y otro, es que si había malditos lunáticos planeando el apocalipsis en la existencia, pues debía de poner a mi familia a salvo.

Por eso decidí visitar a mi madre.

¿Hace cuánto que no la veía? Ya es un tiempo, y el hecho de haberle hablado de seguro la dejó más neurótica que nunca. Ay mamá, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?, ¿me has estado buscando?, ¿te preguntaste si estaría bien?, ¿realmente te encontrarías orgullosa de mí al saber en lo que me convertí?, ¿aceptarás lo que tengo que hacer? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente cuando estaba en la puerta de mi antiguo departamento; según mis tíos, mi mamá había decidido quedarse a vivir aquí sola. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Toqué dos veces. Escuché pasos.

La puerta se abrió, y lo que vi fue una mujer demacrada por la ausencia del único ser que amó, mirando con miedo y sorpresa a su hija al lado de un ser flotante y un chico súper-guapo que era mi novio. ¡Ah!, ¿no les dije verdad? Sayd había rescatado a Daniel y lo puso a salvo mientras me encontraba con el cambia-formas. Me lo encontré de regreso, y decidí llevármelo de camino a casa, diciéndole que le explicaría todo llegando. Mi madre se me quedó mirando, con mi traje brilloso de linterna, luego a Daniel, y finalmente a la guardiana que le miraba tranquilamente. El resultado fue como pude imaginar: se desmayó. Esto haría más fácil las cosas.

Cuando despertó, y sólo pudo verme a mí, inmediatamente me abrazó, rogando que todo lo que vivió no haya sido más que una pesadilla; ese era el momento de la verdad. Le dije a mi mamá que se tranquilizara, y que tenía que ver algo; ella no quería, pero la convencí. Manifesté lentamente mis poderes de linterna otra vez, y aunque no se desmayó, creyó que aún seguía soñando. Me acerqué a ella, y aunque me mostró miedo al principio, tomé su mano diciéndole que seguía siendo yo. Pude ver la duda en sus ojos, incluso incredulidad; pasaron varios segundos, y ella seguía ahí, sólo viéndome. Le sonreí, y ella, sin dejar de verme asombrada, me tomó del rostro, y siguió mirándome, como tratando de comprobar si era real no. Al final, me dio un beso en la mejilla, diciendo que realmente era yo; nos abrazamos, y esa fue la buena señal que me impulsó a llamar a Sayd y a Daniel. Pero mi madre al ver a la guardiana se desmayó otra vez. Puta madre…aunque era chistoso.

Tuvimos que esperar a que se despertara una vez más, y siendo lo más discreta posible, le dije que no estaba soñando, y le empecé a explicar que la guardiana no le haría daño; Sayd se presentó ante mi madre, y ella no supo realmente qué decir, ni siquiera una letra. Mi madre estaba más confundida que nunca, y realmente no la culpo, así que le pedí que se sentara, junto a Daniel, y ambos escucharan mi historia.

Les conté todo, de inicio a fin, al pie de la letra, y aunque se mostraban cada vez más incrédulos, manifestar el poder de mi anillo hacía que mis pruebas fueran más irrefutables. Mi mamá nunca fue conservadora, pero obvio le iba a tomar tiempo digerir todo el asunto. Al final de mi historia, todos se quedaron en silencio, por un buen rato. Mi mamá se levantó de su silla, y se acercó a mí. Se quedó ahí, mirándome…todavía no podía creerlo y se veía en sus ojos; después de otro largo rato…me abrazó:

–Eres una pendeja, mija, ¿Realmente qué esperas que te diga? –comenzó mi mamá–. Sigo creyendo que estoy soñando, es decir, ¡mírate! ¿Linterna Verde es real? Es…ilógico, sin ofender –dijo viendo a la guardiana.

Y ahí nos quedamos, mirándonos una a la otra, sin decir nada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos miramos de verdad? Hemos pasado por tanto, ¡y lo que aún tendremos que pasar! Pero lo afrontaría, por las dos, ¡teníamos qué…! Ella empezó a llorar, porque no sabía cómo expresarse, ¿quién sabría? Balbuceaba diciéndome que me veía distinta, más…madura, más cambiada. Y es cierto, he cambiado mucho, con Daniel, con Sayd, con todo este asunto: _"Me va a tomar acostumbrarme…mucho…es que…",_ se le atoraban las palabras, ¡Dios!, yo ya estaba llorando; mi mamá nunca fue la mejor oradora al hablarme de cierto tema, pero en su mirada, con sus gestos, interpretaba el temor que sentía ante la situación, pero también…la calidez tan característica de una madre: " _eres mi única hija, no podría soportar si te pasara algo…"._ Y nos abrazamos; me dijo que me amaba, y que siempre estaría ahí para lo que necesitara, a lo que correspondí con las mismas palabras.

A mi mamá le tomaría aceptarlo, eso era seguro, pero de todas maneras, ella estaba dispuesta a abrirse a esta nueva faceta de mí. Tenía razón, había madurado, había aprendido…y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Le expliqué mi plan a ambos, y aunque en un principio no lo creyeron, les dije que era verdad. Mi mamá dejó salir su lado agresivo, y se mostró reacia a aceptar; realmente no teníamos otra opción: _BraveLabs_ estaba derrumbado por el momento, pero no sabíamos por cuánto. Yo le dije que esto servía a dos objetivos: estar a salvo y que permanezcamos juntos, los tres. Sayd me había ofrecido el que pudiéramos dejar vivir a mi madre y a Daniel en la dimensión donde vivía con Ganthet; era una tierra misteriosa, pero nada hostil, con un ambiente ideal para los humanos.

El primero en aceptar fue Daniel, dándome un beso en los labios; esperamos la respuesta de mamá. Ella se mostraba en un gran conflicto, y realmente no la culpaba; no era asunto de mudarse de casa, sino que era irse a un lugar completamente desconocido; preguntó a Sayd si podía llevarse algunos muebles, y ella dijo que no habría ningún problema. Mamá era difícil de convencer, de hecho, estaba preparada para aturdirla con mi anillo en caso de rehusarse. Pero para mi sorpresa, aceptó: yo era su hija, y estaría conmigo en cualquier parte.

Según lo que me explicó Sayd, teníamos que reunirnos con Ganthet inmediatamente, ya que él también había estado reuniendo a otros. Al preguntarle qué otros, ella me dijo lo mismo que me había dicho antes: el universo está cambiando, y varias catástrofes se avecinan. No la contradije; si había más de esos hijos de puta a lo largo de la existencia, o incluso seres peores que ellos, que hacían todo lo posible para destruirte de dentro hacia fuera…pues no me importaría estar rodeado de algunos tipos súper-poderosos.

No sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero algo era seguro: no podía ignorarlo. Alguien tenía que enfrentarse a estos tipos, y yo estaba gustosa por hacerlo. Los guardianes, según Sayd, habían cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero en ese momento, con todo lo que podría ocurrir, era momento de que un nuevo cuerpo de protectores surgiera como respuesta al caos que se avecina…

Ahora soy una Linterna Guardiana.

Y mi luz siempre existirá para proteger…

Ya sea en el día más brillante…o en la noche más obscura.


End file.
